


【哨兵向导】【盾冬】Anything But You

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Series: 【盾冬】Anything But You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 哨兵Steve/向导Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

“这不公平。”巴基狠狠的咬着下嘴唇，他的舌头尝到了血腥味，口水沾到破口，一跳一跳的疼。这种行为有点自虐倾向，但是他确实得到了安慰。弄破一点嘴巴上的皮或者是用力掐虎口什么的不算个事。只是一点点疼痛罢了。至少这能让他稍微分心一些，不想那些让他真正痛苦的事。  
“巴恩斯先生，你说什么？”坐在他面前的军官挑起一侧眉毛，皮笑肉不笑的询问，就像是他没听见刚才巴基说的话一样。  
他在给巴基一个台阶，一个改口的机会。巴基对此心知肚明。但是他还是无视了这点，重复了他刚才说的话。  
“我说，这不公平。”  
他听见自己声音里的苦涩，压得他嗓子发干。为什么是我。他无言的盯着自己的手，发现指甲缝里脏的吓人，他一边想自己应该好好洗个手了，一边猜测对面的军官的表情，也许下一步他就要冲着自己怒吼了。  
其实道理他都明白，现在是战争时期，所谓的非常时期。个人的需求应当为了更大的利益做出让步。哨兵不论在正面战场，还是在敌后潜伏，或者是其他的方面都是能以一当十，甚至当百，极端情况下，个别极其出色的一个哨兵单枪匹马就可以解决一个军队，只要在正确的时间，正确的地点出现——这一切的前提是他/她能有一位配合默契的向导。  
对面的军官不发一言，似乎想用沉默去压制他。这确实奏效了，巴基在沉默中焦躁起来，他现在无比想念史蒂夫——但是史蒂夫现在正在医院，或者他已经回家了，躺在那个小公寓里不安分的睡觉或者干些别的事。他总是不好好休息，要么画画，要么看那些一辈子也看不完的书。  
两个人距离太远，他没把握能让自己的精神动物去找到史蒂夫，何况它还很幼小，还是一只小小的鹿仔。  
他觉醒的很晚，比史蒂夫还晚。  
这也是为何军队现在才找上他。  
第一次世界大战之后政府就颁布了哨兵向导注册法。每位哨兵或向导都有义务去登记注册。当时政府宣传的说法是：哨兵和向导都是人类社会的财富，国家有义务帮助他们获得良好的生活和学习条件，以在日后能更好的回报社会。  
现在看来那是只是一部分意图罢了。政府一定是在第一次世界大战中意识到哨兵和向导能起的作用，于是决定未雨绸缪，做好提前准备。  
也因为这样，第二次世界大战开始之初，美国和其他几个为数不多的国家很快就占据了先机。只不过纳粹德国走的比所有人都要早，都要远。他们采取了很多不人道的行为，比如强制怀孕生产，人为选择来制造超级哨兵。甚至还有传言他们创造了可以把普通人转变为哨兵的药剂。  
最开始征兵动员的时候，史蒂夫就去应征了，虽然没有成功。医生是本着救他的心态把他刷下来的。  
巴基知道为何史蒂夫想上战场，他的父亲是当年107军团的哨兵，是一个英雄人物，战死沙场的那种。只给罗杰斯夫人留下一笔还算丰厚的抚恤金以及一个奖章。在罗杰斯夫人去世之后，史蒂夫过的最苦的日子里也没舍得把奖章当掉。  
而且史蒂夫这个人，怎么说呢，他就是那种三观极正的好人。你很难想象像他那样的人会是如此的温柔，如此的正派和乐观向上。也许是因为罗杰斯夫人在怀孕的时候得知罗杰斯先生的噩耗，史蒂夫比预产期早了两个月来到人世。医生们都纷纷摇头表示这孩子来的太急，怕是活不久。  
但是他活下来了。  
他一出生就带着那股倔强劲儿，绝不低头，毫不服输。  
政府方面一开始有人过来，想测试下小史蒂夫会不会和他父亲一样是个哨兵，但是可惜的时候他没展示出任何天赋，反而显得比普通人还要弱小。  
他有哮喘，得过猩红热，脊柱还带侧弯，巴基甚至都不知道这个词具体是什么意思，总之他出生之后就是医院的常客，还好罗杰斯夫人自己就是一个护士，总算是把他活着拉扯大了。也就仅此而已。  
他想如果自己是史蒂夫，被锁在一个孱弱瘦小的身体里，是不是还要面临哮喘死亡的威胁，更别提身上时时刻刻都有发作的疼痛，他一定会恨这个世界，恨的不得了的，一定会因为嫉妒周围健康的人而变得恶毒。  
但是史蒂夫不这样。  
史蒂夫的身体从内到外都是痛苦铸造的，他却一点也不阴暗，也不怪僻，反而总是开开心心，帮助任何他能帮助的人，对世间的一切都充满了温柔的爱意。  
这便是为何巴基一直以来都那么的爱着史蒂夫的缘故。这也是为何他为史蒂夫抱不平，为自己抱不平的缘故。  
“如果你没别的事，我想走了可以吗？史蒂夫生病了，你知道的，我得回去照看他。”  
巴基站了起来，准备结束对谈。他现在比任何时候都想念史蒂夫，这让他浑身上下都痛苦不堪。  
军官皱眉，他也许感受到了巴基的情绪，所以挥挥手，似乎想把这种痛苦从自己身上拂去。  
“巴恩斯先生，你好好考虑一下。这和公平不公平无关。国家和人民需要你。”  
巴基沉默的敬了个礼，一声不吭的走了出去。  
门一关上，他就跑了起来。

 

2

史蒂夫本打算拿出画板随手画点什么，在他从医院到家的路上，有一副画在脑海里不断出现，他在头脑里起稿，调整明暗，丰富细节。那是巴基和他的鹿仔依偎在一起的样子。巴基穿着他的白色背心，环着小小的鹿，看着史蒂夫微笑。  
但是他突然剧烈的咳嗽起来，手里的画板和笔也掉到了地上。史蒂夫有点心疼铅笔，笔芯估计都摔碎了。接着他想，不，别来。并且试着按照医生指导过的那样控制住自己不断疯长的五感。  
心跳的声音像打雷一样轰鸣在耳边，他能听出来血流有点问题，心脏太弱，跳动的节奏也不对，他尝试捂住耳朵，医生说，试着在内心关上他们。  
那很难。  
他紧紧的闭上眼，蜷缩在地板上。衣服太粗糙，让他感觉很不舒服，有小虫子，很细小的虫子，也许是臭虫？在他身上爬行，它们咯吱咯吱的吃着人体代谢下来的死皮……说真的，这些哨兵居然都能听到和感觉到吗？这比史蒂夫之前想象中的要超过太多了。  
他还在努力控制自己。至少有进步，他控制着呼吸，努力不要让自己过度紧张引发哮喘。至少现在他可以做到只关注自身了。第一次觉醒爆发的时候，那实在是个灾难。  
就在上一次，他也因为听到3个街区之外的争吵而愤怒不已。一心想要去解决那个酗酒打老婆的混球。如果他能像别的哨兵那样强壮，他一定就去了。但是那个时候他只能任由巴基抱着，努力不让这些大大过载的感知杀死他。那个时候还好有巴基在。  
努力练习，总会有进步。史蒂夫默默的等待着这一次的爆发过去。地板太凉了。背后凉飕飕的，他这个时候才发现自己出了一身的汗。得赶紧起来，擦干它，对他来说着凉太过危险，往往伴随着持续高烧和严重的肺炎。  
那就意味着更多的开销。更多的花费。  
那在之前会让他们的日子难过好一阵，但是现在，史蒂夫轻轻的叹息，试着坐起来。现在他和巴基是注册在案的哨兵和向导了，除开每个月一笔生活费之外，去指定的医院就诊还能医疗费全免。  
这简直就象上天送给他们的礼物，近乎于奇迹。  
一般在很小的时候，哨兵和向导就有征兆了。在十岁，最晚不过十四岁便会迎来觉醒，或称为第一次爆发。史蒂夫认为爆发更适合称呼这个过程。因为当时他确实感觉自己就要爆炸了。各种信息通过他的五官不断的涌入，他就像是在海啸里被劈碎的帆船，整个人被撕碎又顽固的重组在一起。  
他当时还以为自己要死掉了，他恐惧的大喊，却听不到自己的声音，周围的声音太多，太刺耳，直到巴基抓住了他。  
史蒂夫知道这样说很奇怪，但是他当时确确实实的感觉到自己被巴基一把抓住了。在他的意识层面。他本来正在不断旋转着下坠，但是突然他就到底了，万丈深渊不见，而巴基在那里。  
巴基伸出手，他狠狠的抓住，然后被巴基抱在了怀里。而那些过载的感知，此时，就象它们来的时候一样迅速的消退了，象潮水退去，把帆船的残骸留在海滩上。  
虽然那只是他意识里的幻象，但是那感觉却比任何时候都要真切。那感觉很难描述，似乎他们心意相通，合为一体。平时他们确实很有默契，但是那比默契还要契合，比那更深远，更稳固。  
然后他睁开眼，发现自己在医院，而巴基坐在他的床边，靠着墙沉沉睡去，两个人的手紧紧握在一起。  
在医生们宣布他是哨兵之前，他就意识到了这点。他当时想的第一件事是参军有望，第二件事便是可以领取国家补贴和免费医疗了。这样他和巴基的日子会轻松很多，他也可以多少攒点钱，这些年他亏欠巴基太多。  
然后他看到一只丑的吓人的幼鸟，有气无力的趴在巴基头顶，他们目光对视了。然后幼鸟扑扇着翅膀，飞到一边。  
史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，病房里有一只鹿。那只鸟，毋庸置疑是他的精神动物，现在还没成熟。那只鹿也很幼小，会是谁的精神动物呢？如果是成熟的精神动物，他会认为是医院的向导担心史蒂夫的状态而让精神动物呆在这里照看他。  
但是他们不会使用童工的。即便是战争时期，童工也太过分了。何况不稳定的向导也许会造成危害。  
“嗨，你醒啦？”巴基这个时候揉揉眼睛起来，然后像史蒂夫猜测的那样，他震惊的看着那只鸟和鸟下面的小鹿。  
小鹿似乎嫌弃头顶的重量，摇晃了下脑袋，便迈开细小的蹄子跑了起来，几步后便消散在空气中了。  
“巴基，没想到你真的是鹿仔呢，以后要不要叫你斑比？”史蒂夫笑了起来。巴基看起来还没从震惊中恢复过来，都没有反驳史蒂夫的打趣。后来史蒂夫才知道巴基当时除了吃惊，还为另外的事情而担忧。  
战争开始的时候巴基就报名参军了。但是作为普通人，似乎在现在的战争中完全被无视了，他们就地驻扎训练，管理松散，巴基总能找到机会在非休息日偷跑出来见史蒂夫。  
作为普通士兵，上层们对哨兵和向导近乎疯狂的信任和推崇巴基都一一看在眼里。他们似乎认为只要有了这些超级人类就能赢得战争。对于向导，符合要求的数量远远不够。大部分向导也许是因为精神力过于强大，所以身体素质做出了让步，有些很脆弱，有些太过敏感，有些心智不够坚定，上战场直面战争非但不能帮助到哨兵，反而会拖累他们。所以一名合格的向导总是难寻。  
而这些史蒂夫当时还不知道。

他挣扎着起来，努力的把自己挪到了床上，找了个舒服的角度，小鸟扑扇翅膀的声音在他耳边响起，有个暖和又毛茸茸的小圆球挨着他的脖子轻轻蹭着。  
史蒂夫叹息着，闭上眼睛，一边在脑海里描绘那副他本打算用铅笔画在画纸上的画，一边等待着门被打开，巴基回来。

 

3

本来巴基应该回兵营去报道了。他之前因为史蒂夫生病入院请了三天假。然后在他还没想好如何隐藏自己的能力之前，就被医生们发现了。医生们激动于这样少见的例子连接出现两位，而军方人员激动于这是一位合格的可以上前线的向导。  
他们第一时间就做了评估和检测。  
于是军队非常高兴的提供了一个月的假期，他们难耐激动，恨不得马上就让巴基打包好用飞机空投到前线战场上。但是等待也是必要的。巴基还得学习如何使用自己的能力，如何去适应新的身份。  
在经过讨论和背后的博弈之后，巴基已经被指派到107师团了，那里有尼克弗瑞和他的嚎叫突击队，他们的向导已经牺牲了有一阵子了，这很大的影响到他们的发挥和作战能力。  
巴基一点也不想去。  
不，他不是不愿意上前线，如果他是贪生怕死之徒，他也不会报名参军了。他是志愿入伍的，他也不是不爱国，虽然目前的政策看起来不近人情，但是他的确是真心理解和支持的。  
但是不要是现在。不能是现在。史蒂夫怎么办？如果是之前他的能力觉醒了，他会欣然前往，毫不迟疑。他入伍之后认真模拟过如何在上战场之前和史蒂夫告别。  
他想也许会一起看场电影，叫上两个女孩来次双人约会。如果能找到一个愿意在他离开后也照顾史蒂夫的女孩就最好不过了。这样想很自私，有点把自己的责任托付给别人的意思。  
但是巴基坚信，如果那个女孩和他一样睿智，她会发现史蒂夫是多么宝贵的一个人，值得你为他付出所有。  
说到底，他决定参军也和史蒂夫有关。  
巴基以前也认为战争还很遥远，那是在海的另一边发生的事，他也为那些死者们感到抱歉和遗憾，但是那些多是报纸上的铅印文字和一些数字。但是珍珠港事件之后，他意识到现在战争已经威胁到家门口了。  
他得保护自己关心的人，保护自己的父母，妹妹们，还有史蒂夫。

巴基放缓了脚步，快到家了。  
街角的蛋糕房有新鲜出炉的面包，巴基逗留了一下，选了几个带走。这就是晚饭了。  
他默默的上楼，他们住在顶楼，租金便宜，冬冷夏暖，穷小子们合租好选择。不过那也要是过去时了。军方对向导的待遇还是不错的。就算史蒂夫的身体状况不佳，他也可以住进政府的宿舍。希望那里没有那些爱欺负人的混球……  
接着他为自己的过度焦虑而扯着嘴角笑了，现在还会被政府照顾的都是些小毛孩。到法定年纪的不是有重大问题的，早就没留在本土了。而史蒂夫一直都受孩子们欢迎。  
他准备掏钥匙开门，但是门却先一步打开了。巴基没有吃惊，这几天一直如此。史蒂夫总能提前打开门。  
“你买面包的时候我就知道啦。”史蒂夫笑着说。  
“真怀念以前的那个史蒂夫。”巴基用比平时更低的音量说，伸手去搂住了他最好的朋友。”现在感觉我做什么都逃不过你的眼睛了。“  
“你以前也什么都不瞒我。”史蒂夫耸肩，接过面包放在桌子上。”今天过的怎么样？“  
“就那样。”巴基在餐桌边坐下，屁股下的椅子颤抖着放出吱呀的声音。这把椅子大大超过服役年限了，巴基怀疑应该把它送到博物馆而不是在这里呆着。“今天他们教了一些基本知识，还有控制情绪啦，如何去帮助向导引导他们啦之类之类的。”  
他们还告诉我要做好出发的准备。  
巴基张张嘴，但是话没说出来，他还没做好准备说这些。而且这不是他想要的。史蒂夫爆发的那次可把他吓坏了，那个时候他才意识到自己有多担心史蒂夫，而且根据今天那些人告诉他的，如果哨兵没有向导在身边引导，会发生很多糟糕的事。现在的抑制剂还有很大的副作用——他不能把这样的史蒂夫留在身后。一个人留在纽约。  
这该多讽刺啊，他一心想要上阵杀敌的时候，完全被政府无视，等到他决心要留在后方，却不得不奔赴前线。  
“巴基？”等巴基回过神，发现史蒂夫很担心的看着他。  
“没事儿，我就是有点走神，你知道，那些训练，累死我了。”巴基装模作样的伸了个懒腰，还打了个呵欠，“我先睡觉好了，等下醒了再吃！”  
巴基说完就躺在沙发上，扯过毯子盖住自己。  
沙发和毯子上都是史蒂夫的味道，这让他感到无比放松惬意。许多年以前就是如此了。每次呆在史蒂夫身边，总能让他感到无比安心。似乎一切都没有什么大不了的。  
他听见史蒂夫挪动椅子的声音，然后史蒂夫坐了下来，他打开了画板，巴基听着史蒂夫铅笔在画纸上滑动的沙沙声，沉入了梦乡。

 

4

亚伯拉罕·厄斯金博士皱着眉头，愁眉苦脸的站在征兵处的入口，注视着来来往往的年轻人们。菲利普上校希望他这周就能定下实验人选，时间不等人啊。博士知道上校心里已经有了一个绝佳实验对象，那个叫赫奇还是霍奇的年轻人高大强壮，服从命令，但是却没有厄斯金博士想看到的东西。  
他已经犯过一次错误，他不想再犯第二次错，这个世界不能承担第二个红骷髅，第一个已经造成足够的破坏了。  
但是确实没法拖下去了，上校很明确的说了，出钱的人想要听到钱响，如果再拖下去，整个项目也许都要被中止。虽然他是受迫害的犹太人，但是同时他也是前德国首席科学家，不少人针对这个身份大做文章。上校已经帮他挡住不少流言蜚语，他很感激这一点。  
然后他注意到一个瘦弱的年轻人，头发像稻草一样乱，毫无光泽，脸色带着一种病态苍白，他在前台递交了申请拿号等待体检。  
他对这个年轻人有印象。  
因为他记得，一个月之前，在另外一个城市的征兵处，他也看到过这位年轻人。他在等待体检的人群中实在显得太瘦弱，让人不注意都难。  
但是博士对他有印象是因为年轻人脸上的神情，那是一张平静温和的脸。而且说真的，只看脸，这是一个很英俊的年轻人，可惜病弱的身体破坏了他的体格。  
上次博士只是远观了一下，摇摇头就把这个年轻人放到了脑后。  
这次他多看了几眼，接着发现有些事变化了。  
他发现有只雏鹰懒洋洋的趴在他的头顶，那种感觉很熟，那是精神动物。博士有些吃惊。上次还没有发现，他居然会是一位哨兵？  
不过谁说哨兵就必须人高马大四肢发达呢？  
那个年轻人似乎注意到了博士过度的关注，回头对上了博士视线。  
博士微笑了一下，他也回报以微笑，接着便消失在体检室的灰色布帘子之后。  
厄斯金博士退回到隔壁的休息室，他找出装药的瓶子，倒了一粒在手心，犹豫了一下，又倒了一颗在手心里，接着便直接干吞了下去。上次他只吃了一粒，差点就没能坚持到回来。如果他的艾米莉亚还在……不过那都过去了。他得往前看。  
接着他闭上眼，试着派出自己的精神向导。那是一只毛发稀少的獾，像他一样显得郁郁寡欢，自从艾米莉亚离开了他，他们两个就都没好过。  
他能感觉到隔壁的年轻人正在接受检查，那只鸟，首先发现了他们。然后他发现一丝其他的气味，不属于他们两个人的味道。  
像是清晨新鲜的草地，叶子还闪烁着露珠，加上泥土的清香。博士没来由的想到了以前在德国的日子。那些过去的好时光总是让人伤感的。但是这微弱的气味让博士得到了些许安慰。  
是一位向导？这个幸运的年轻人身边有向导陪着，这很好。  
他试着扩展了自己的精神世界，那是一片森林，他的獾慢吞吞的在里面走着，那只雏鹰，好奇的跟在它身后。  
这里很阴森，但是雏鹰并没有表现出害怕的模样。博士本打算先慢慢的接触，这孩子看起来还很小，似乎才觉醒没多久，他得耐心引导……  
“厄斯金博士……”一个声音响起。  
声音不大，似乎从很遥远的地方传来，但是厄斯金博士却吓的一哆嗦。这个声音他做鬼也不会忘记。  
“原来你在这儿……”一条红色的小蛇挡在了獾的面前，黑漆漆的舌头来回伸缩着。虽然很难判断一条蛇的表情，但是博士保证自己看到了狰狞的意味在里面。  
獾浑身发抖，相对的，那条蛇发出不详的嘶嘶声，步步逼近着，这个时候那只雏鹰飞了过来，毫不犹豫的挡在了獾的前面。  
它还很幼小，和他的主人一样，显得弱不禁风，而且还在发抖——它害怕。但是它却努力立起身上的绒毛，摆出一副战斗的姿态来，一点也不打算退缩。

博士猛地睁开眼，浑身上下都是冷汗，突然中止精神对接让他头疼欲裂，眼前的一切似乎都在旋转着扭曲起来。他挣扎着拿出口袋里的药瓶，但是手抖得根本抓不住，这个时候一个手伸过来接过药瓶，有个东西在后面撑住了他颤抖的身体，让他稳稳的坐在了椅子上，接着一片药丸递到他嘴里。  
他赶紧吞了下去，接着说还要一片。  
那个年轻人就在他面前，担忧的看着他。  
“您没事吧？”他又递了一片给博士，加上一杯水。  
头还是很痛，但是至少他现在清醒了，世界不再扭曲。“谢谢……”他虚弱的说。  
年轻人好奇的研究起药瓶上的说明。看到博士恢复了，便把药瓶还了回去。  
“我叫亚伯拉罕·厄斯金，很高兴认识你。”  
“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。你好。”  
他们异常正式的握了下手。  
“史蒂夫？”这个时候门打开了，一个气喘吁吁焦急万分的向导出现在门口。他穿着军装，人高马大，脸上带着担忧的神情。  
“我感觉到了，你没事吧？”他走了进来，有意无意的挡在了史蒂夫和博士之间，摆出了防备的姿态。  
“没事，有你在呢。”史蒂夫对着他笑了笑。  
“你放着美女不管，又来征兵处啊？”向导脸上的神色很担忧，冲淡了一点他的不耐烦的口气。  
“厄斯金先生您没事儿了吧？那我们先走了？”史蒂夫无视了向导的抱怨，向博士告别。  
“罗杰斯先生，稍等一下。”博士摘下眼镜，擦了擦上面的污迹。“请问你想上战场杀纳粹吗？”  
史蒂夫愣了一下，向导的眉头不满的皱了起来，似乎在埋怨博士不该问这种问题。  
“我不想杀任何人。”史蒂夫认真的说，“我讨厌杀戮，不管是哪边阵营的。”  
博士目送着年轻的哨兵和向导离开，露出了一个别有深意的微笑。

 

5

“你怎么就不知道放弃呢？”在回去的路上，巴基无奈的摇头叹息。  
“不试试怎么知道不行？”史蒂夫耸耸肩，虽然一直被拒确实很打击人，但是这没什么。他习惯了。  
“随你高兴吧。”巴基伸手搂了史蒂夫一下，又拍拍他的后背，”走，咱们继续找姑娘跳舞去？“  
但是那两个姑娘已经和别人在跳了。她们甚至连巴基都懒得理了。毕竟中途放鸽子找不见人不是绅士干得出的事儿，一般这样做，约会就算是砸了。  
“你不该找我的，”史蒂夫和巴基坐在露天广场的喷泉边上，肩并着肩，“那姑娘挺好的，而且，”他顿了顿，“你直接就可以感知我不是吗？我当时感觉自己没什么……”  
“你居然觉得没什么？”巴基打断了他的话，“你压根就没去听哨兵讲座对不对？你还没成熟，就直接进入了别人的精神世界。你知道这多危险吗？要是那是一个纳粹间谍你就也许会受伤，你知道吗？或者更糟糕，你说不定就一辈子迷失在那里了！而且我能感觉到，有一些不好的东西在那边，你难道没注意到吗？”  
“抱歉……”史蒂夫并没打算让巴基为自己担心，那里是有别的什么，一条红色的小蛇……他决定不要说出来让巴基更担忧，毕竟什么事都没有发生，他还是好好的。不过博士确实看起来不大好，他还吃了哨兵用的抑制剂。但是史蒂夫却觉得没什么，是因为有巴基在么？他瞥了一眼巴基的侧脸。  
“他们没给我安排课程。所以我确实不知道什么注意事项。医生的意思是让我先学会最基本的，习惯之后再说。”不像巴基，每天都被盯着去做训练和准备……准备上战场。  
巴基似乎噎住了，“你……你就不会看书吗？你不是最喜欢图书馆了吗？每天看历史书籍读战报看军事管理就不能看一眼和你自己有关的吗？”巴基伸手拼命的揉乱史蒂夫打理好的头发。  
“知道啦，下次会去看的。”史蒂夫一边躲一边笑起来。“你羡慕我头发就直说，别欺负它们啊！”  
“我羡慕你那头稻草？做梦吧！”两个人闹成一团。  
这个时候音乐暂歇，跳舞的人群纷纷停下休息聊天，巴基松开了手，又像是下定了决心一样，看着史蒂夫说，“走，咱们跳一曲。”  
“啊？”史蒂夫正在用手梳理着自己的头发，听到好友的邀请，吃惊的看着他。  
“帅哥，想和我共舞一曲吗？”巴基站起来，捏着兰花指做出邀请的姿态。  
“噗——！”史蒂夫被逗乐了。  
音乐再次响起了。  
“我觉得这不是个好主意。”史蒂夫被巴基拉到广场中，徒劳的抗议。  
“管他呢，反正今天我们得跳舞，我可不能就这样走了。“巴基似乎不经意的说。  
“啊……“史蒂夫露出了然的神色，这倒让巴基有点惊讶。  
“你看起来不吃惊啊，你之前知道了？”  
“女士你的男伴太矮了！”周围有小伙子吹着口哨打趣跳着女步的巴基。  
巴基没理他，平时他一定会还嘴的。但是这次他没反映，就是看着史蒂夫，等着史蒂夫的回答。  
“嗯……我查了向导相关的一些法律规定……”史蒂夫看着自己的好友，他确实早就知道会有这么一天，但是他内心也说不出是什么感觉。巴基一直不提，所以他也就没问。  
也许有羡慕，还有一些嫉妒，但是更多的是对好友上战场的不舍。而且巴基也许很快就会有一个固定的哨兵，一个结合对象。  
想到这点总会让他难过，不是像母亲去世那样的悲伤，但是却有些接近，都是一种失去所爱之物的哀痛感。  
他尝试简单粗暴把这种过头的感情归结于他是哨兵而巴基是向导。也许是他的哨兵本能不愿意让巴基离开。毕竟好几次困难的时刻都是巴基帮助他度过的，即便巴基没说，史蒂夫也知道。  
巴基脸上还带着那种玩世不恭的笑容，但是却似乎凝结住了。一股沉重的情绪出现了，史蒂夫正准备去感受它，那情绪却消失了，似乎被它马虎的主人一把抓住塞进了铁盒子里。  
“时间定了，就在明天。”巴基轻声说。  
“……嗯。”史蒂夫用力握紧了巴基的手，觉得巴基放在自己肩膀上的手掌心烫的吓人。  
“我走了知道你得去上课。而且结合热你知道吧？也要记得按时吃药。现在比以前好多了……“巴基突然开启了老母鸡模式，絮絮叨叨絮絮叨叨说了很多。  
最后跳完，两个人都没放开牵在一起的手，他们很默契的避开周围的喧闹的人群和路灯的光芒，在黑暗里牵着手走回了家里。  
谁也没提第二天巴基要出发的事。他们也没有什么行李可收拾的。

第二天一早，史蒂夫醒的时候，巴基已经不在床上了。

 

6

巴基刚到前线的时候，第一周他的思绪主要集中在两点：1，午餐肉真他妈的好吃，发明这个的人还有生产这个的公司都应该得到总统的嘉奖，甚至值得为此成立一个宗教，每天对着铁皮罐头顶礼膜拜；2，他在盘算怎么才能弄一些午餐肉回国然后送给史蒂夫尝尝。  
他把第二个想法和尼克·弗瑞分享之后，这位突击队的哨兵头儿像是看到战场上出现手舞足蹈的圣诞老人一样的表情，然后狠狠的翻了一个白眼，接着对巴基表示了诚心诚意的同情和怜悯。  
“你在纽约吃的都是猪食吗？午餐肉这玩意儿，啧。”他做了一个割脖子的手势，“我情愿什么也不吃，也不想再吃这东西了。恶。你如果想把这东西送给你在纽约的小伙伴，我做主了，我们的都给你。”说完继续用他剩下的那只完好的眼散发同情电波。  
当然过了一个月之后，巴基就明白尼克的意思了。因为他也和其他人一样，看到午餐肉罐头就打哆嗦，并且这玩意总能神奇的让他的食欲逐渐减退。  
还好他们还有别的东西可以吃。幸运的情况下，他们甚至可以自己动手做点野味，在巴基确认了四周安全范围内没有纳粹们的哨兵探子之后，一般做出来的烤兔烤鱼烤鹿都会被大家一抢而光，吃的完全不顾形象——当然他们基本也没有那种东西。  
巴基是他们之中唯一能保持形象，甚至细嚼慢咽的，因为他们都很有默契的留下他需要的份量。这看起来算是一种特殊照顾了。  
一开始确实是一种特殊照顾，而且这让巴基怒火中烧，感到被当成了一个娘们或是弱者。  
当时他们在阿扎诺第一次见面。向导巴基和一队突击队员。而队长尼克佛瑞是一个带着眼罩，让人想起虎克船长的人物。  
当时他们互相介绍，巴基很紧张，因为在他跨越大洋的路上，听到了不少流言蜚语。关于未结合的向导在战场上的待遇。大部分都和在国内听说的一样。虽然官方尽可能的进行解释，并且把那些法律法规一讲再讲，但是谣言从不停止，甚至因为官方的介入炒得更加沸沸扬扬。  
毕竟一战的时候发生过一些不好的事件，丑闻的阴影不是那么容易消散洗净的。  
这些给巴基带来不小的压力，更何况向导加上他目前就三个人，但是周围又不少普通人，这让巴基多少自在了点。他大部分日子都是以普通人的身份活着。  
另外两名向导明显是从小重点培养，巴基和他们谈不来，他们也不理解为何巴基那么热衷凑到人堆里聊天打趣喝酒吹牛。但是等人们都发现他是向导之后，巴基也不怎么和他们一起喝酒了，改成一个人窝在房间里锻炼，睡觉或者拿着一本书发呆。  
艾斯，一个小个子亚洲人，吃晚饭的时候出于好意，帮巴基准备打好了饭菜。他端着不锈钢餐盒递给巴基，而后者抿着嘴，面无表情的绕过了艾斯，自己打了饭菜。  
然后整个晚饭的氛围就变得异常诡异，哨兵们低声交谈，试着在巴基没有注意到的情况下打量他。有些尝试着和他进行接触，但是巴基建筑了一道强力的屏障，就他觉醒才一个多月的前提下，已经相当厉害了。  
巴基食不知味，完全不知道在这种情况下，他们怎么可能开展合作？而且这种被围观的感觉加深了他的愤怒。  
“小伙子们，要玩牌吗？”最后尼克叼着一根雪茄，一边拿出一副扑克，“孩子，你要玩吗？”  
他盯着巴基，发出了邀请。他的精神动物隐藏在阴影里，只能看到一条毛茸茸的尾巴来回拂动。  
他居然叫我孩子。  
巴基扯出一个他能做到的最温和无害的笑容，点点头。  
“当然玩。”  
然后他们所有人，真正意义上的所有人，都输给了詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。而且从那之后一直没赢过。一次也没有。  
直到1944年那场悲剧发生，嚎叫突击队的人都没能闹明白巴基是如何出老千的。他们根本就没考虑过他没出老千这个可能性。  
总之，经过一晚上的友好交流，特别是巴基把所有人赢得裤子差点都没了之后，他们总算是真正的互相认识和熟悉了。  
有了了解之后再合作就方便太多了。巴基很快就和他们打成了一片。  
偶尔这也是字面意义上的。他们时不时扭打在一起，不要误会，只是出于训练目的。  
巴基主动提出想学战斗技巧，希望尼克和其他人训练他。而尼克很爽快的就答应了。既然巴基的本职工作做的很好，尼克也觉得让向导掌握一点生存技能没什么害处。  
巴基学的很快，他确实有天分，特别是射击和近身搏斗，他之前在军营里就做的不赖，只是没多少实战经验。最后他们的训练结果让他们大为吃惊。  
巴基越来越多的参与到战斗中，最后他有了一把阻击枪，基本百发百中。把后方交给他，越来越让大伙儿感到放心。虽然力量上不能和哨兵相比，但是他的技巧和天赋弥补了这一点。  
尼克越来越欣赏他口中的孩子了。  
他们开始喊他孩子，喊他巴基，或者打趣他叫他斑比——因为他的精神向导——偶尔还会开他和史蒂夫的玩笑。  
是的，史蒂夫。  
巴基一和他们熟起来，大概就在第一天晚上打了一轮扑克之后吧，巴基就开始念叨他的史蒂夫了。经过几个酒精之夜，大家对巴基和史蒂夫的故事耳熟能详，也了解到他们觉醒时间是多么的神奇。  
“史蒂夫没我怎么办，”巴基有时候会阴郁的叹气，“听说那些药副作用都挺大的，本来他身体就不好了……”  
一开始有人搭腔，接着大家都不想说话了，只是默默的擦拭着武器，或者突然想起来有件急事必须远离巴基才能干，或者更干脆的丢下一句我去方便一下便消失不见。  
尼克会翻个白眼，让自己的精神动物——一只黑豹去拍打一下巴基的小鹿。或者干点别的什么转移下他的注意力。不然整个队伍的人都要为巴基的担忧和思念之情而泪流成河了。  
“你为啥不和他结合？”有一次尼克说。  
“什么？”巴基像是被什么咬了一口，跳了起来，“那那那那不是朋友该做的事吧？”  
“朋友……”尼克忍耐住了自己又翻一个白眼的冲动，什么话也没说掉头走了。

然后6月下旬的某日，一场大雨把所有人都锁在了营地里。大家计划上午做完计划训练,下午便用打牌消磨时间。他们便是不信一次也赢不了巴基。  
雨渐渐的小了，最后停了，然后太阳开始烧灼着大地。营地里又闷又湿又热，汗水把衣服紧紧的贴在身上，每个人都像在桑拿一样。巴基正和达姆弹扭打在一起，他已经把八字胡压在身下，用手肘勒紧了他的脖子，突然他就松手了，两眼失去了焦点，接着每个人都感觉到了一种巨大的撕裂性的恐惧情绪。  
尼克是第一个反映过来的，他扑了过去把巴基抗了起来，后者软绵绵的重的像尸体一样沉。  
达姆弹挣扎着起身，“我伤，伤到他了吗？天啊……我……”  
“文斯，把隔离箱拿出来！”尼克大声吼着，努力压制从巴基身上散发出来的恐惧。这不是我的。建起屏障，艹，屏障！我没什么可失去的这不是我的恐惧，无视他！  
隔离箱就像一个大棺材，尼克控制住自己想把巴基一把摔进去的冲动，尽量温和的把巴基放了进去，他甚至还花了几秒时间来确保了巴基躺的舒服，他有点被自己感动到了。然后关上了盖子。  
刚才那围绕在四周的惊恐和痛苦被隔绝了。  
然后他才意识到身上的汗现在已经全都是冷汗了。  
“尼克，他没事吧？”达姆弹现在也冷静多了，他明白自己没可能伤害到巴基，被打倒的可是他。  
“不会是结合热吧？”有人说。  
“你见过这么恐怖的结合热吗？”马上就有人反驳了。  
“不知道，”尼克叹口气，环视了一周后问到，“你们有谁看到他的斑比了吗？”  
大家面面相窥，确实，他的鹿不在屋子里，甚至都不在附近。  
尼克找了点镇静剂，试着给巴基打了一针。  
当天晚些时候，巴基总算清醒了过来。  
尼克第一时间帮他打开了隔离箱的盖子，把他扶了出来。  
“我，史蒂夫，”巴基的脖子似乎撑不住他的脑袋，往一边歪着，他苍白的脸上有些血迹，更多的从鼻子里缓缓的流了下来。“史蒂夫……”  
文斯第一时间上来搭了把手，他们让巴基慢慢的躺在行军床上，下面垫了两层被子。  
“这孩子身上冷的吓人。”尼克低声说。达姆弹递上了一条湿毛巾，然后又去找了床被子压在他身上。  
他们给巴基换了身衣服，稍微清洗了一下，巴基念了一会儿史蒂夫的名字，渐渐的闭上眼睛，睡了过去。  
然后第二天清晨，巴基的小鹿伴随着雾气出现在营地外，他看起来精神状态良好，带着一股陌生的气味进了帐篷，轻轻的舔了舔他主人的手，回头看了眼尼克，然后消失了。  
然后巴基醒了。  
他醒来第一件事就是要吃饭，说自己做了一个很漫长很漫长的梦，梦里他回到了纽约见到了史蒂夫。  
尼克有些担忧：“孩子，你的史蒂夫还好吗？”  
巴基显得有些迷惑，但是却不再恐惧，“我……我不知道。之前史蒂夫似乎很痛苦，但是后来没事了……我还帮了点他的忙，他变得……其实我也不记得了。”  
尼克叹口气，摸摸巴基的头。  
他们最后都猜测也许是那些抑制剂的副作用。他们把这个写了个报告，希望能督促加快新药的开发过程。  
然后又过了一到两周，他们遇到了九头蛇和红骷髅。

7

史蒂夫和别人说他见到了巴基和他的鹿，但是没人相信他，除了卡特。  
因为卡特之前就见过了。

刚到兵营的头一周，史蒂夫睡的很不安稳。他不认床，也不是因为隔壁的大个子打呼的声音震天响，更不是因为每天的训练都完成的不好而自我怀疑或气馁或是别的负面情绪造成的失眠。  
他仅仅只是想着巴基，难以合眼。  
巴基走后当天，他第一次去医院领了抑制剂，遇到了特意在那里等他的厄斯金博士。然后他得到了一份盖了合格印章的参军表格，正是他前一夜留在征兵处的那一份。  
他欣喜若狂，第一时间便想告诉巴基这个好消息。然后他想起来巴基已经离开了，他脑海里浮现早上醒来看到的空了半边的床，这让他的好心情泡泡啪的一下破碎了，有块石头塞满了他的胃，沉甸甸的。  
博士主动询问起巴基的事。他称呼巴基为史蒂夫的向导。这个称呼让史蒂夫觉得胃里的石头稍微变小了一点。得知巴基已经上前线报道了，博士显得十分遗憾。  
“我应该早点说的，你们在一起比较好。”博士摇摇头，“算了，你记得来报道吧。还好我们还有卡特小姐。”  
“卡特小姐？”史蒂夫疑惑。  
“见面你就知道了。”厄斯金博士眨眨眼，笑的像一只狐狸。然后他摆摆手，又匆匆忙忙的离开了。  
史蒂夫回家收拾行李，往背包里塞了牙膏牙刷毛巾内裤和一两件衣服之后，他拿出速写本，想了想也放了进去。  
报道第一天，他整个人在队伍里显得格格不入。大家也都用戏谑或者好奇的眼神打量着他，脸上的表情似乎在说“看这个可怜的瘦猴，他居然能通过体检？”如果不是菲利普上校的一直盯着这边，史蒂夫相信他的几个同僚肯定会上前挑衅，想看看自己到底有何过人之处。  
他太了解那些恶霸们的眼神了。他也知道他们总会找到机会的。  
接下来的训练简直比悲惨还要悲惨，不论是什么项目他都是最后一名，远远落后其他人的最后一名。菲利普上校一脸你还是回家的表情瞪着自己，史蒂夫模糊的觉得也许是博士的要求，上校才对自己网开一面。不然他怕是要亲手提着史蒂夫的衣领把他丢出兵营。  
最后一个项目完成了，天色也全黑了，所有人都洗涮完毕上床休息了。连教官都没有在边上瞧着，史蒂夫还是一丝不苟的按照要求把该做的训练做完了。然后他累的只想赶紧睡觉。  
但是他还是先洗了澡，手抖得毛巾都拿不住的情况下，他也就只有草草了事。然后等他躺在床上，过了大概半个小时，数了大约几千只羊之后，他发现自己似乎失眠了。  
他一点也睡不着，即使他困顿的要死，但是一躺下来，他便开始想念巴基。他想和巴基谈谈训练，说说那个踩他手的霍奇，还有那个把出口成脏的哨兵打到的卡特小姐，史蒂夫想巴基一定会喜欢卡特的，她很美，是巴基会喜欢的那款。她身上的向导气味过于冷冽，有点像冰柜里冻过的栀子花，他停止想象巴基去追求卡特小姐的情形，然后又开始在脑海里想象如何画一张巴基的画像。  
最后他爬了起来，翻出速写本，就着窗外的灯光下笔画了起来。但是劳累过度的手拿笔很困难，似乎胳膊都不像是自己的了，但是他还是坚持着勾勒了一副巴基的肖像，那只稍微丰满了点的雏鹰在画纸的空白处来回蹦达，史蒂夫随手画了一只小鹿在上面，他的精神动物这才满意的乖乖趴在纸上。  
史蒂夫把速写本放在枕头边上，天已经微微亮了，他才终于沉沉睡去。  
卡特最先发现史蒂夫的状况不佳，她是代替厄斯金博士来评估这些实验候选人员的。  
“史蒂夫，你几天没休息了？”卡特叫停了史蒂夫的训练，后者脸色苍白，站都站不稳了。  
“我不明白。”史蒂夫说，“女士。”  
卡特命令史蒂夫跟他进了休息室，然后让他在床上躺好。史蒂夫有点纳闷，但是还是照办了。  
然后卡特迟疑了一下，还是伸手握住了史蒂夫的手腕，但是史蒂夫没有她想象中的羞涩或者是自作多情的傻笑，只是看着她，一脸疑问。  
“我尝试帮你，让你好好休息。”卡特尽量冷冰冰的说。  
然后尝试去调节史蒂夫的精神世界，这个可怜的小个子精神太沉重了，她试着去舒缓史蒂夫的神经，降低他的敏感度，让他能好好的睡一觉。一开始她失败了，有种不得其门而入的感觉。  
史蒂夫的精神力很顽固，虽然不算强大。但是他就是固执的不愿意放弃，那只雏鹰，如果有表情的话，一定是板着脸的。  
然后她看到了一只鹿，修长纤巧的身影从她眼前跳过。  
然后史蒂夫忽然就放松了下来，卡特松开自己的手，让他的胳膊自然落在松软的床垫上。  
史蒂夫已经熟睡了。  
过了一个月，史蒂夫通过了最关键的那次考验：他扑在一颗手雷上，希望以血肉之躯来保护周围的人们。厄斯金博士笑的嘴都要裂开了，菲利普上校一脸铁青，但是他勉强同意了博士的意见，选择史蒂夫作为他们的超级血清实验对象。  
他们放了史蒂夫的假，让他休息了几天，接着就带着他，在六月阴霾之下，走进了隐藏在布鲁克林古董店地下室的试验基地，注射了血清。  
厄斯金博士在内心默默的祈祷，他希望自己这次的选择不要是错误的，他希望实验能成功，希望这个小伙子能熬过去，希望不要出意外，他的身体太过孱弱，也许自己的选择是错误的？  
但是实验开始了，史塔克收回了对卡特热情的注视，开始专注于调整射线功率。他虽然是个花花公子，但是确实是个人才。  
然后史蒂夫发出了惨叫声，厄斯金博士捏着一把冷汗，冲到了实验舱窗口，他冒着瞎眼的危险，直视着射线耀眼的光芒，但是他什么也看不见，太亮了，史蒂夫瘦小的身子整个被包裹其中。  
卡特感受到史蒂夫的精神正在崩溃，她想试着阻止和帮助他，但是这太超过她的能力，她不敢太过深入，那里太危险，正在支离破碎——  
接着她不得不中断了和史蒂夫的链接，冲着博士摇摇头，厄斯金博士明白她这个动作代表的含义，他当机立断的命令实验中止，卡特看向二楼的观察室，菲利普上校和议员的表情显得极其精彩，议员带来的记者倒是显得松了一口气。  
接着史蒂夫突然大声喊了起来，“不——我能坚持住！我能行！”卡特有些吃惊的发现史蒂夫没有撒谎，他确实……他的精神世界稳定住了。  
这怎么可能？  
史塔克一咬牙，直接把刻度盘调整到了最大值。然后实验室因为过载短路了，到处闪烁着电火花，舱门慢慢打开，一个崭新的史蒂夫出现在大家面前。  
接着枪声响起，厄斯金博士胸口被开了一个大洞，史蒂夫冲了过去，也就刚好接住博士倒下的身体。  
然后议员带来的记者便往上冲了出去。  
史蒂夫把博士的身体轻轻的放在地上，然后迈开步子追了出去。古董店的特工躺在血泊中。  
然后——屋子里面一片混乱，但是古董店外面却和往常一样，人来人往，史蒂夫正在迟疑往那边去追的时候，似乎有人在他耳边轻声说：  
打开它。  
那声音很熟悉，他下意识的顺从了这个小小的指令，然后周围的街道突然变得细小了，感官延伸出去，他记得那个男人的气味，开枪后留下的火药味，而这道微弱的气味在史蒂夫眼里就象黑夜里的灯光一样耀眼。  
他拔腿就追，他听到翅膀扑棱的声音，然后他感觉到视野更开阔了，他的精神动物兴奋的展开翅膀，飞的极高，尝试帮他追逐逃走的间谍。  
小心！  
那个声音如此细微，史蒂夫却清晰的接受到了。  
他发现自己差点就要撞到墙上了。  
收缩。  
那个声音继续说着，史蒂夫的身体精确的把过多的感觉收了起来，这种感觉很奇妙，就象你的感知是可触碰的，你伸手拽住那个间谍的踪迹，其他的多余的东西就被直接压制住了。  
于是史蒂夫放心的开始撒腿跑了起来，很快他就追上了间谍，精确的躲避了射向他的子弹之后，他一拳就打倒了那个间谍。  
他站在昏倒的间谍面前，听到了身后有蹄子跑过的声音，但是回头却什么也没有看到。他突然间觉得不知所措，一股恐慌拽住了他，刚才那段时间，他就像是在梦境里一样，但是一切都那么恰到好处，现在梦醒了，他觉得之前控制良好的感知又开始疯狂的溢出了。  
卡特追了上来，试着用自己的向导能力去帮助崩溃边缘的史蒂夫，但是却发现那是徒劳的，他们力量相差太过悬殊，史塔克开着轿车赶了过来，他带着博士之前准备的抑制剂，但是史蒂夫在那之前就停止了挣扎，似乎被安抚了，沉沉的睡了过去。  
史塔克出于保险，还是给他扎了半支。然后他们两个努力把史蒂夫移到了扯上，军方人员赶来，把那个晕倒在地的间谍捆得扎扎实实的带走了。可惜他们忘记塞住他的嘴——他后来在审讯室里咬掉一颗牙齿自杀了。  
他们挖掘他的来历，从他的公寓里搜出了一些烧掉的纸片，史塔克的黑科技帮助他们辨认了几个关键词，九头蛇，厄斯金，刺杀，红骷髅。  
当天晚上，史蒂夫醒了过来。准确的说，他是被史塔克吵醒的。这位名叫霍华德的史塔克先生正在向卡特求婚，理由是从来没见过如此美丽又超有能力的向导，他们的结合一定回带来一些超级宝宝。  
卡特板着脸，散发出的低温保证让每一位哨兵都瑟瑟发抖，但是对霍华德没效。  
“我说过了，不是我，另有其人。”卡特无奈的解释，“我当时正准备放弃了，史蒂夫自己就好了，有其他的人在帮他。”  
“你居然还这么谦虚，你知道吗，过度的谦虚等于骄傲，你就承认吧——附近可没别的什么向导。”  
“是巴基……”史蒂夫小声说，只有这一种可能。  
史塔克翻了个白眼，“我知道巴基，博士和我提过，但是他现在人八成在意大利某个角落，他的精神动物不可能跑这么远，就算是结合过的哨兵和向导之间的联系也不能做到这点。”  
提到博士，史蒂夫的心楸紧了，人在胸口被开了那么大一个洞的情况下不可能还活着，就算是哨兵也不行。

等博士的葬礼结束，卡特表示自己得回自己该去的地方了，霍华德说你去哪我去哪就跟着卡特走了。  
史蒂夫试着写信给巴基，他讲了自己身上发生的事，还有巴基过来帮助他的事，还有厄斯金博士的死，以及九头蛇这个组织。  
菲利普上校很失望，他希望能得到批量生产的超级哨兵，但是现在只有史蒂夫一个人。史蒂夫虽然表示自己可以上战场，但是菲利普上校只是冷淡的告诉史蒂夫该去的地方是实验室而不是前线。  
报纸上开始报道有个神秘的年轻人变身超级哨兵，而超级哨兵一拳就打死了四个纳粹的故事。议员拿报纸给史蒂夫看的时候，他整个人都不安起来。  
“这不是撒谎吗？我本身就是哨兵啊。”  
“不不不，这怎么能叫撒谎呢？人们需要奇迹，这是奇迹，这就是他们需要的奇迹，他们要知道普通人也有机会变成超级英雄。我现在很需要你，美国征服需要你，前线士兵们需要你！”议员说的口沫横飞，十分激动。  
“可是……”史蒂夫还没来得及说完一个完整的句子就被议员打断了，“我们已经写好剧本了，明天就开始排练，你在里面超级拉风，我们给你安排了一个一拳揍死希特勒的场景，这个已经会引起轰动的，你不可能不加入对不？你知道战争最需要的是什么吗？最需要经济，我们现在就需要卖好战争债券，好支持前线的士兵们！史蒂夫，你就是那个绝妙的人选。”  
“但是我不想当一个演员，我是想当一个战士。”  
“你就是战士。”议员正色说，“你应该服从命令，士兵史蒂夫。再说了，你与其去实验室，不如发挥一下光和热，至少卖卖债券，前方士兵就能多一些炮弹，多一个回来的机会。”  
于是最后史蒂夫还是加入了议员的巡演计划。

 

8

公演的第一天，史蒂夫完全是被人从后台推上去的。可笑的国旗配色紧身衣让他浑身难受，他总下意识的想用盾牌挡住胯部，这裤子会不会太紧了？他想到以前看过的芭蕾舞演员的公演照片——男演员们的紧身袜实在太贴身了，他和巴基都为他感到难过，他还得在那么多人面前跳舞，简直是酷刑。  
舞台的灯光非常耀眼，台下的观众们都看不清面容，这让史蒂夫稍微不那么紧张了一点点。女演员们倒是怡然自得，她们开心的随着节奏跳着。到了史蒂夫开口的时候了，他记得台词——自从注射了血清之后他变得和过去大不一样。以前他学习就很快，但是没有到这么快，台词看一眼就记得清清楚楚。  
第一句话总是最艰难的，那之后就好多了。  
公演结束后他就落荒而逃。  
然后日复一日，他们在纽约首演，然后轮着各个城市巡演，他也开始越来越熟练，开始越来越习惯美国队长这个称号，人们为他疯狂，他每次在台上殴打希特勒总能引起人群激动的鼓掌欢呼，这让他有些飘飘然，他感觉自己似乎真的上阵杀敌，建功立业。  
巡演结束之后便是合影时间，买超过一定金额的债券便可以和美国队长合影。他开始习惯闪光灯的亮度，也学会了如何摆出最佳角度，他还遇到了最后一夜巴基带来的那个女孩，她现在用饱含热情的眼神火辣辣的盯着史蒂夫，完全没有发现美国队长就是当初那个被她嫌弃鄙夷的罗杰斯。  
议员一边看着财会报表一边开心的拍着史蒂夫的肩膀，“干的太好了，你让我们的销售额上涨了至少十个百分点，有的州甚至更多。”  
巴基一直没有给史蒂夫回信。  
史蒂夫尝试写更多的信，他想现在是战争时间，收不到信是很正常的事。他也尝试询问相关人员大洋之外欧洲战场的情况，但是没人认真理会他。报纸上的消息都是好消息，纳粹在失败，纳粹在苏联受挫，纳粹在意大利受困。  
史蒂夫注意到他们都没提九头蛇。  
没人和他谈论九头蛇，甚至连博士这个人似乎都不存在了。史蒂夫去他当初训练的兵营，那里已经换了一批普通人新兵在操练，菲利普上校早就离开国内去了前线战场，没人知道当初和史蒂夫一起训练的哨兵去了哪儿，也没人知道什么秘密的实验基地，只有博士的墓碑和史蒂夫现在强健的体魄证明了博士和血清的存在。  
他询问议员，但是格兰特只会带着他去参加酒会和宴会，把他当成一个漂亮的种马打扮的无比光鲜，然后展示给那些高层官员和富豪们看。幸运的是在史蒂夫拒绝了好几次高贵的少女的求爱之后，议员也不大带他参加这些宴会了。  
他便开始要求上前线酬军，一般是这样开展对话的，公演之前议员偷偷的出现，史蒂夫迅速的定位好议员的位置，快速的赶到他身边，然后询问：“我觉得我们应该去前线——”  
议员捂住肚子哎哟哟的叫唤说必须马上去厕所。  
“酬军。你看这是我们收到的来自前线的信件，他们要求观看公演——”  
这是演出结束之后，史蒂夫堵住前来观看的议员，通常这个时候他都笑容可掬的陪着几位重要人物坐在二楼包厢里。  
议员这个时候会微笑着说：“你们看看史蒂夫，多么热心肠，多么爱国。”接着拍着史蒂夫的肩膀，稍微用力版的，“我们现在有事要商量，你的提议我肯定会考虑的。”  
“您上次说要考虑的事考虑的怎么样了？”史蒂夫出现在议员家门口，吓得出门准备晨跑的议员差点大喊救命。  
史蒂夫很固执，一直都很固执。  
最后议员妥协了，史蒂夫怀疑决定性的一句话是：“我可以自己带队，您可以就在后方负责安排。”  
于是在十一月他总算越过大洋，前往了欧洲战场。  
在去的路上史蒂夫想象过前线会是什么样的，他不是看童话长大的，也见识了足够多的社会黑暗面，他知道布鲁克林黑暗的巷子会是什么样的，也知道暴力会造成什么后果。他还目击过一次楼房爆炸——事故原因他不大记得了，可能是某次悲剧的煤气泄漏加上一个在床上睡着的烟鬼。  
但是战场和他想象的不大一样。  
他以为会是更紧张更刺激，比如连绵不绝的炮弹声，或者狼烟阵阵，但是都没有，看起来很平静，除开那些异国的建筑，糟糕的伙食，和别的什么地方没有什么不同。他和他的“女孩们”辗转了好几个临时营地，最后在意大利和奥地利交界的一个兵营停留。  
他们计划在这里呆一天，进行一场表演，然后赶去下一场，去阿扎诺。  
史蒂夫记得巴基被指派的嚎叫突击队就驻扎在那里。他在路上又写了几封信，准备一并交给他。他还期待巴基看到自己之后会露出的表情，但是对于让巴基观看自己的表演这让他感到有些尴尬，还有一些羞耻。  
开演前他想，巴基是真的上过战场的人，而我只是在舞台上呆着，和演员们配合而已。我甚至都没真的碰到“希特勒”，他只是适当的时候倒下，加上一声戏剧化的锣响。  
等到他站在临时搭建的露天舞台上，脚下的木板极其粗糙，既没有抛光上漆也没有打蜡，然后他看着舞台下的士兵们，迎上他们冷漠的脸和不屑的眼神。  
他说了开场白，但是台下的士兵们不为所动，史蒂夫可以闻到火药的味道，还有铁和血的气味。他开始结巴了，突然觉得自己所干的这一切都是个笑话，一场可耻的闹剧。那些台词简直就是对他们，对这场战场的一场侮辱。  
议员说过演出被制成电影曾经在前线播放过，史蒂夫开始一点也不想让巴基看到自己像个猴子一样在舞台上瞎蹦达。开场前的想法更真切的浮现在脑海里。  
他被狼狈的赶下了台，姑娘们赶紧上场，穿着超短裙，士兵们震耳欲聋的欢呼声隔着幕布响起。制片人赶上来安慰性的说：“没事，姑娘们负责暖场，你等下揍希特勒就好。”  
史蒂夫一点也不想听，他低着头告诉制片人自己去外面透透气，就离开了后台。  
外面下着雨，他呆在临时帐篷下，满心懊恼。  
“我看到了海报，”一个声音突然响起，“画的还挺不错。”  
史蒂夫回头，发现居然是卡特小姐。  
后者穿着军装，脸色有些憔悴，头发也不如当初在兵营里看到的那么一丝不苟。史蒂夫发现她的一只胳膊还伤着，脸上有好几处伤痕。  
“嗨……好久不见，我没想到你居然会在这里？”史蒂夫有点尴尬，又有些高兴，毕竟总算在这边遇到一个没对他喝倒彩的朋友了。  
“官方上来说，我不在这里。我听说你来了，所以过来找你的。我以为你会直接去找九头蛇，没想到你原来是来表演来了。”卡特的语气里有些不满和失望，史蒂夫心里一沉。  
“我……”他开口，却不知道要说什么。“没人告诉我红骷髅在哪里，我想复仇。”  
卡特露出惊讶和恍然大悟的表情，“你还不知道？”  
“知道什么？”史蒂夫有点纳闷。  
卡特现在是真的生气了，但不是冲着史蒂夫，这让他有点乐观的想，还好不是对我怒气冲冲。  
“我以为他们会告诉你，看来议员就真打算让你当一个小丑了。”  
史蒂夫徒劳的为自己辩解，“上校让我去实验室和那些什么铀什么变呆在一起当小白鼠，至少格兰特议员给了我事做，国债卖的很好。”他自己都觉得这种说辞很可笑，不敢看卡特的眼睛。  
这个时候一辆军用卡车送来一批伤兵，好几个肢体残缺的血人被抬下车送到帐篷里。  
“怎么回事？”史蒂夫问道。  
“九头蛇干的。”卡特深吸一口气，“我来就是为了告诉你，之前红骷髅的九头蛇部队袭击了阿扎诺，107师只有不到五十个人逃了出来。你的朋友，博士之前特别交代过让我关注一下的巴基，和嚎叫突击队的成员一起，被他们俘虏了。”

 

9

在卡特告知史蒂夫九头蛇袭击并俘虏了巴基的消息之时，在意大利隔壁奥地利延绵的阿尔卑斯山脉之中，巴基满心恐惧，绝望的被红骷髅手下的士兵连拖带拽的带到了实验室里。

他们在阿扎诺被抓，巴基发现自己面对的是完全不同以往的敌人，他们看起来不像那些纳粹，穿着古怪的制服，脸挡在面具之下，连眼睛都被墨镜一样的东西挡住。他们的武器造型很古怪，但是威力巨大，被击中的人瞬间灰飞烟灭，变成蓝色的微光和粉尘消失不见。  
九头蛇的人包围住了他们，尼克毫不犹豫的举手投降了。有些外围的兄弟可能逃了出去，但是大部分都被抓了。  
巴基很恼火，他想冲出去拼死一搏，被其他人按住手脚，尼克丢了一句“你不想活着见到史蒂夫了吗？”  
噢，尼克这个老狐狸。  
巴基突然就失去了拼命的勇气。他的的确确不想死。承认这点很难，他内心还为同伴的死而愤怒，但是却已经冷静下来了。

尼克瞥了他一眼，打了一个暗号，巴基看明白他的意思，是让他做好伪装，扮演一个普通士兵。  
他照做了。  
哨兵们被挑出来，装上了特制的手铐。每个人戴上之后都显得非常难受，走上几步就开始气喘吁吁。普通士兵则被随意的赶到一起。然后他们把哨兵分开，一个哨兵搭配十位普通士兵，然后一队一队的的赶上了飞行器。然后一股烟雾冒出来，巴基就什么都不知道了。  
等到再醒过来，就已经在九头蛇的基地里了。他们被关在牢笼里，头顶灯火通明，笼子上面都有士兵在巡逻。  
士兵们发现他们陆续醒了，就去找了一个军官过来。  
然后他们被分批赶出笼子，强迫清洗了全身，没收了所有的随身物品，接着每个人拿到一套囚服，然后就被强制工作。  
那个军官戴着面具，发出的声音带着奇怪的电子音，他解释了哨兵搭配十个普通人为一队，如果哨兵想干点什么好事，那十个普通人就被就地处决。  
连坐制度。巴基内心呸了一声，但是这很有效。哨兵也许能逃走，但是绝对没机会保住十个普通士兵的周全。  
“这里是什么集中营吗？”巴基一边打磨着不知道什么零件，一边找机会靠近尼克。  
“大概吧。很诡异，这里看起来不像是纳粹的，至少不是我们之前处理过的那种。”尼克脸色凝重，“而且我们现在可能都不在意大利了，这里的泥土气味闻起来很不同，还带点冰雪的味道。”  
“我还以为那个手铐限制住你们的能力了。”巴基忍耐着使用自己的精神力去帮助尼克的冲动，他能感受到哨兵全身心的疲惫和被限制住力量的愤怒。  
“你们——不许交谈！”海德拉的士兵用着蹩脚的英语冲着这边怒吼。  
巴基和尼克保持了下距离，装作专注的打磨起零件。  
等士兵巡逻到别的地方了，巴基又凑了过去。  
“限制最多的是力量而不是五感。”尼克小声说，“你最好不要用向导能力，我听说九头蛇对向导的兴趣比对哨兵大得多。”  
巴基沉默不语。  
“而且我怀疑这整个地方有屏障，至少有东西干扰，我的感知能力大大降低，他们偶尔开门我才能闻到外面的气味，所以别做无用功。”尼克实在有点担心巴基冲动之下做出傻事。  
“没事，我当普通人比当向导习惯的多。”巴基扯着嘴角笑了一下。“不过他们不会用什么东西检测我们吧？”  
“如果真那样了再说吧。现在只能走一步算一步了。”  
然后他们干了快两个月的苦力，巴基他们偶尔能见到红骷髅，他是这里唯二不戴面具的。另外一个是矮胖墩佐拉博士。红骷髅对待佐拉的态度就象那是他养的一条狗。至于这些在他脚下的工厂里干活的战俘，他则视而不见。对他而言，这些都是卑微的蝼蚁。  
佐拉博士有时候会在士兵的陪同下到牢笼里来，他会挑选哨兵和普通士兵，把他们叫出来，然后他踮起脚尖上下摸摸，拿出手电筒观察下牙口，选中的就被他带走，然后再也没有回来过。  
他们猜测佐拉博士一定是拿那些人做实验或者别的什么，他看起来就像是超级邪恶的纳粹科学家。大家尽量不去想那些被带走的人在实验室里经历的事。  
他们被抓来一到两周之后就确定不会有人来救援了。只有靠自己了。  
于是大家开始找机会观察工厂的路线，还有组装的那些武器，猜测怎么使用才对。还有巡逻人员的巡逻规律。他们找机会互相传递消息，还有和先来的战俘们互通有无，比如哪里是可能的逃生出口之类。

“我觉得我们在被温水煮青蛙。”巴基悄悄的说。  
“你看，现在他们甚至都懒得检查你们的手铐了。因为他知道我们压根就没力气逃走了。”巴基的双颊都凹下去了，说话也有气无力。  
尼克看起来不比他好多少。  
他们最近被强制工作的时间越来越久，甚至好几次都通宵作业，平均下来每天睡2到3个小时。伙食只是勉强吃饱。  
巴基怀疑自己还能坚持多久。他想念史蒂夫，觉得现在比以往都要接近史蒂夫，因为他也虚弱不堪，随时都会倒下。同时他想，史蒂夫现在在美国本土，那里很安全。这样很好。  
“我们也可以让他们误以为我们顺从，找机会反将一军。”尼克压低声音，然后伸手给巴基看。  
“哇噢！”巴基小声的惊叹，尼克已经想办法打开手铐了，现在手铐只是做个样子挂在手上。  
“嘘——”尼克专心致志的开始干活，好像刚才讲话的人不是他一样。  
他听到了红骷髅的声音，和佐拉在一起。他们在交谈着。  
“不能再快了……工人们受不住了。”佐拉的声音一如既往的唯唯诺诺。  
“没关系，死了再换一批，我们现在不缺人。”这是红骷髅的声音。尼克有种捏死这个狗娘养的冲动。  
然后他们依次走开了。  
“我们得抓紧时间。红骷髅看来不把我们搞死不罢休。”尼克说道。  
于是他们决定提前行动，计划被制定，消息被传递，然后一切准备顺利的那一天，有一个哨兵失控了。  
因为有能量抑制手铐的存在，所以九头蛇压根就没费心思考虑发放抑制剂给哨兵们的事。就算哨兵失控也不会有什么大问题。抓起来丢到小黑屋里管一阵子就好了。至于他们因此遭的罪他们才不会关心。  
士兵一开始也没当回事，但是却发现那个哨兵居然挣脱了手铐，这让他们大吃一惊，立刻举枪准备射击，然后巴基冲了上去。  
他成功的安抚了哨兵，让他平静的睡去了。  
也成功的让佐拉开心的把他抓走，带去了实验室。  
剩下的士兵开始检查哨兵的手铐，检查结果都是完好的。他们便认为可能那个哨兵能挣脱手铐是一次失误，毕竟工具是会坏的。  
大家都惊魂未定，不知所措。他们用询问的眼神看向尼克。  
尼克捏紧了手掌，巴基被带走，去了实验室的没人能活下来。他决定还是在今天暴动，维持原计划在半夜巡逻的士兵交接班的时候就开始动手。他只希望还有机会把巴基救回来。  
他希望能有机会看到巴基和他的史蒂夫重新见面的时刻。战争已经让人们失去了太多，他迫切需要一个美好的结局给自己疲惫苍老的心灵一点安慰。

实验室里非常亮，光线耀眼到不舒服的地步了。九头蛇的士兵把巴基推倒在手术床上，然后熟练的用束缚带紧紧的固定住他的手脚以及身躯。  
手术灯在巴基的头顶，实在太晃眼，巴基努力的侧着头避免直视它。  
他也努力让自己不要尖叫出声。你是名大兵，尖叫只会取悦你的敌人。闭嘴。控制住。  
“居然这里有位向导，这么久才被发现？”红骷髅看起来很不高兴这点。  
佐拉看起来吓得要尿裤子了，“不，对不起，我们，我们下次会安排检测的……”  
然后一只手铁钳一样钳住巴基的下巴，把他的脸拖回在手术灯下。如果能用眼光杀人就好了，巴基眼睛压根就睁不开，却也不影响他打算狠狠的瞪视红骷髅的想法。  
“佐拉，”红骷髅松开手，“给他注射我的血清。”  
佐拉擦了擦额头的汗，满口答应着，然后便去冷藏柜里小心翼翼的拿出一管蓝色的液体，然后连接在手术台边上的一台机器上。  
“要加上射线照射吗？”佐拉小心的询问。  
“当然不，”红骷髅皱眉，“厄斯金博士的血清不完美才需要美国人的射线帮助，呵呵，美国队长，简直是可笑。就象是马戏团的猴子！那些影片简直是世界上最大的笑话。”  
佐拉觉得实验室里空气循环系统一定是坏掉了，他汗水出的更多了。  
但是他不敢再说什么了，刚才问那句话已经让红骷髅不高兴了，在他目击红骷髅眼睛眨也不眨的就用魔方武器杀死了三位元首派来视察的军官之后，他完全不敢惹这个疯子不高兴。  
于是他推动了开关。  
巴基开始尖叫。

“你什么都不懂，他们八成早就死了。我不会派人去救他们的。你只是个啦啦队长，赶紧演出才是正事。”菲利普上校头抬也不抬，他心情很糟，这些天他签的死亡通知单实在是太多，太多了。  
史蒂夫张张嘴，准备反驳，然后他听到了巴基的尖叫声。史蒂夫——

 

10

巴基的那声痛苦的嘶吼似乎不只是声音，而是有着重量和体积，实实在在的东西。它就象一辆卡车一般撞向了史蒂夫。史蒂夫下意识的伸手去格挡，但是却扑了个空。那声尖叫在精神层面上击中了史蒂夫，他觉得自己整个人被打倒在地，但是实际上他稳稳的站在哪里，只是手往前伸着，做出格挡的架势。  
这情形有点荒谬。菲利普上校毫不客气的嘲讽道：“收起那套舞台剧的假把式吧，甜心。”  
卡特担忧的拉了一下史蒂夫，他双眼失焦，呆若木鸡，对卡特的行为一点反应也没有。  
“喔，他不会是失神了吧？他们难道都没给他准备抑制剂吗？！”菲利普上校伸出他毛茸茸的手掌在史蒂夫眼前挥舞。  
史蒂夫继续视而不见。  
他在专注的寻找刚才巴基传递的信息，但是什么也没有了。  
然后他听到卡特的声音，他顺从的跟随着卡特的指示，让自己返回了现实世界。  
菲利普上校很不耐烦的挥手赶他们走。  
“一个什么用处都没有哨兵，别在这里碍事了。赶紧准备表演吧。”他最后这样评价。

“我要去救他们。”走出营帐，史蒂夫说，他已下定决心。就算卡特阻止他也没有用。  
“你确定他们还活着吗？”卡特跟在史蒂夫身后。  
史蒂夫冲到舞台的后台，带上他的盾牌，顺走了一个头盔，加上经纪人的汽车钥匙。  
“我确信。”史蒂夫说，“巴基在召唤我。我听到了。”他不想告诉卡特他听到的只是一句凄惨的尖叫声。  
“这不可能，你们距离太远了，”卡特表示怀疑，“也许你失神的时候产生了幻觉。”  
“不，我会失神是在听到声音之后，我专注的去寻找来源才会失神的。”  
他找到经纪人的越野车，一抬腿坐了上去，位置有点挤，不过他会适应的。  
“你不能这样去，”卡特把手放在车前盖上，“走陆路你就是找死。”  
史蒂夫给了卡特一个眼神，表示那还能怎么办？  
“看姐的。”

巴基尖叫着，那实在太疼了。  
他产生了幻觉。  
一开始他觉得自己变成某种软体动物，被放在火焰上烤。红骷髅的脸变得非常巨大，但是他的身子没变，看起来就像讽刺漫画里那些扭曲的卡通人物，佐拉博士则相反，身子变得像恐龙，脑袋也像恐龙的脑袋一样小，两个人以一种人类做不到的方式弯曲着，从上方看着巴基。  
变成软体动物的巴基能感觉到自己的206块骨头还在，它们亲亲热热的挨在一起，互相推挤着打着招呼，只是那感觉就象是206块骨头全都骨折了而且还拼命的互相摩擦着，他看着头顶上弯曲成直角的红骷髅，心想他们怎么变成这样了。然后好一会儿才意识到是自己的视野出了问题。  
他们没出问题，出问题的是自己。  
然后有某种东西，某种力量在身体里集聚着。他惊恐的看着自己的身体，现在不是软体动物了，又变成了人类，只是变得有点像气球，某样东西不停地给自己充气，他越涨越大，他感觉到自己的五脏六腑都被变大的骨架和肌肉还有脂肪之类的东西挤压着，他呼吸不上来了，因为肺被紧紧的拽住了，它只能收缩没法扩张了，它罢工了，还有他的心脏，也没法跳动——他坚信自己有至少半分钟心跳停止了。  
然后他想，随它去吧。  
他感觉到那股力量达到了临界值，没有理由，他就是知道，似乎脑海里有个刻度盘——就像他小时候和史蒂夫一起玩的水球，他们往气球里灌水，但是你灌得太多了，气球就爆了，会溅的他们一身水——他带着恐惧迎接自己身体像气球一样爆炸，也许能看到四处散落的内脏之类的玩意儿。  
但是没有，什么也没有。  
有那么一两秒钟，巴基什么也感觉不到了。不是光明也不是黑暗，他既躺在手术台上，又没有躺在那里。他觉得自己既存在又不存在。  
然后一切都回来了。  
并且更多。  
他的精神力从来没有这么强大过，他能扫描到基地的每一个人，他看到了红骷髅，站在边上注视着自己，他似乎感觉到了什么，狐疑的四下张望，佐拉，他的整个精神都高度紧张，巴基无法控制自己，他居然尝试着抚慰这个邪恶的科学家，让他不至于那么恐惧，他还看到了尼克弗瑞，还有他的那些同伴们，每一个人的精神都闪闪发光，在黑暗里显得如此明显。  
他们的精神动物发现了他，焦躁的向他表达关心之情。巴基觉得心头一阵温暖，他想看看史蒂夫，他撒开四肢——是了，现在他是一只鹿，他可以奔跑，找到史蒂夫。他能感觉到史蒂夫的存在——  
接着这一切都消失了，他晕了过去。

红骷髅感觉到有人在一边窥探，但是却无法确认来源所在，似乎那位向导无处不在。他决定去仔细的在四周查探一番，但是却一无所获。  
等他回到实验室，发现佐拉正在给巴基注射各种药剂，还移来了各种机器。  
“怎么回事？”红骷髅质问。  
“阁，阁下，他好像不行了……”佐拉紧张的擦着汗，注射完药剂之后就在一边观测数据。  
“软弱无用！”红骷髅从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“那些哨兵基本都抗不了这么久……”佐拉小声的说，“也许配方只是有一两个地方需要修改……”他话没敢说完，因为红骷髅阴狠的瞪着他。  
“你是想说我比不上那个犹太人吗？”  
“没没没有这个意思！我只是觉得他们体质都比较弱，所以可能需要一些修改来配合这些二等人类！”佐拉心想为何之前自己能那么胆大，什么话都敢说了？难道他忘记了红骷髅是多么可怕的家伙了吗？  
这个时候巴基的读数开始恢复正常水平了。  
佐拉擦了把冷汗，看着红骷髅转而去研究巴基的状况，心理暗叫好险。  
然后他看到红骷髅狠狠的瞪着自己，佐拉吓的腿都软了，差点直接坐在地上。  
红骷髅没有看他。  
他看着一只漂亮健壮的公鹿，  
站在佐拉身边。  
红骷髅阴冷的笑了起来，他决定试探一下这位向导，在注射了血清之后发生了什么变化。

 

11

巴基整个人昏昏沉沉，周围的一切太过喧闹，一阵熟悉的咆哮声传来，那是尼克的黑豹。巴基认识那个声音，它在警告什么人，威胁什么人，同时提醒着巴基。  
醒醒，快醒醒，想想史蒂夫！  
史蒂夫。刚才因为过度的疼痛失去意识的瞬间，他感觉自己见到了史蒂夫。他似乎看到史蒂夫站在军营里，他熟悉那种军绿色，边上还有通信兵和打印机，电台……但是对于他记忆中的史蒂夫来说，那个人又太过高大，但是他有史蒂夫的气味和感觉。  
他现在清醒了。  
或者他认为自己清醒了。  
眼前的世界有点超现实的感觉，它不在实验室里了。至少眼前的景色看起来不像在实验室里。这里是一处战场，遍地的尸首，到处都是鲜血，远处有一些残破的城堡，它低头，看到自己的蹄子。  
视线的高度比平时矮了，但是左右能看到的范围增加了。它几乎可以看到四个方向的东西，除开视线正前方有块看不到的区域。这让它感到有点不习惯，像是有人把电影屏幕上竖着贴了一长条黑色带子一样。  
然后有一条蛇，从远处来，浑身通红，它一边走，一边吞噬着周围的尸体，泥土或者是泥土下的不知名的东西。每次张嘴，他满嘴的尖牙闪着不祥的光。一些血和肉块从缝隙里掉了下来。  
鹿仔本能的感到了恐惧，它想找个地方躲藏起来，但是巴基没让它这样做，相反的，它向那条蛇走去。  
他记得尼克的计划。  
他希望尼克能按照原计划进行，就在今天晚上，就在此时最好。红骷髅犯了一个错误，他不该在这个时候来试探巴基，在没有向导的情况下。  
纳粹认为完美的哨兵不需要向导。而红骷髅更是把这一条做到极端。他认为自己是完美的哨兵，向导只是哨兵在进化过程中的一种替代品，他已经站在了进化的顶端不需要向导这种生物。向导只是一根多余的肋骨，是引诱哨兵变得软弱的邪恶之物。他曾经活体解剖向导，研究是什么让向导可以引到和安抚狂暴的哨兵。这也是他的实验室有最好的抑制剂的缘故。很多都是纯天然的。  
巴基决定自己能拖延红骷髅多久便是多久。不会有向导叫醒红骷髅，就让他在这里呆着，保持躯体在现实世界的失神状态吧。  
那条蛇现在已经靠的足够近了，它冲着鹿仔吐着舌头，身子在地上摩擦着，盘成一个不那么规整的圆圈，把鹿仔围在了中间。  
接着它试探着靠近，就是现在了，巴基告诉自己，鹿仔猛地低头直冲，头上的角狠狠的砸到了蛇的脑袋，接着鹿仔撒开蹄子往外跳去，蛇的尾巴扬起，狠狠的向鹿仔砸去，但是扑了个空，重重的砸在地上。  
鹿仔已经跑远了。  
蛇摇摇头，看着巴基逃走的方向，嘶嘶的吐了几下舌头，它根本不认为巴基会逃脱成功，反而觉得这样才好玩，于是不紧不慢的往另一个方向蜿蜒而去。  
巴基本打算逃到古堡里去，但是不管怎么跑，古堡就象月亮一样，你奔着它去，它却一直和你保持着距离，死活不能靠近。四周都是重复的风景，每条路口都像是走过无数次了。  
而且周围的草丛里渐渐的响起了可疑的沙沙声，鹿仔停下了脚步。狐疑的打量着周围。  
声音停止了。  
一阵风声从身后传来，鹿仔准确的避开了扑过来的黑影，红骷髅的血盆大嘴扑到地上，啃了一嘴的泥，它还没抬起头，鹿仔一蹄子踢到它的眼睛上，红骷髅痛苦的喊了起来。  
他睁开眼，佐拉满脸紧张的冲着他喊叫着，红骷髅想也不想，直接啪的一声把佐拉打飞了。他注意了方向，佐拉不会砸到实验室的器材，只是会砸在金属的墙上，好好的闭上嘴休息一阵子。  
他完全没注意佐拉冲他喊的是“不好了，囚犯暴动了！美国队长也来了！“他捂着眼睛，默认那些只是精神损伤，但是还是有种眼睛被踢瞎了一只的感觉。这让他感到愤怒和恼火。他本意只是想看看向导注射了自己的血清之后会不会有可能被改造成哨兵，或者变成杀不死的向导，这样可以无限制的提取抑制剂了，就像是一个无限的能源装置一样。  
但是没料到会遭到这种折辱。他气的要发了疯，看着被绑在台子上的巴基，后者似乎还在朦胧状态，他掏出手枪准备一枪结果了巴基，让这个见鬼的向导灰飞烟灭，变成魔方的能量吧。  
鹿出现了，挡在他和巴基之间。  
红骷髅注意到那蹄子上还有丝丝血迹。他想，我的血。  
他把枪收了回去，又一次开启了精神世界。很好，什么地方开始就什么地方结束。  
这次的世界很狭窄，就是一间房间大小，那是他夺得宇宙魔方的那间教堂，中间还放着那石头棺材，神父和学徒的尸体血还没干。鹿仔看起来很惊慌，但是却没有逃跑。  
红骷髅的身子在这里显得太巨大了，它整个躯体塞满这间屋子绰绰有余。鹿仔灵活的踩着他的身子，四处蹦达，就像一个惹人厌烦的跳蚤，强大的万兽之王狮子可以抓住并吃掉其他所有森林动物，却拿跳蚤毫无办法。  
于是红骷髅让自己的身躯越来越大，渐渐的鹿仔没有地方可以去了，它被那些布满鲜红鳞片的躯体挤压住了，红骷髅满意的让自己的嘴靠近了它，然后它张嘴咬在了鹿仔修长的脖子上。  
巴基想挣扎，但是无能为力，一样冰凉尖锐的东西扎进了它的咽喉，好冰啊，巴基颤抖了一下。然后它没法呼吸了，湿热的液体堵住了它——  
然后巴基听到了一声尖啸，像是某种鸟的鸣叫声。  
史蒂夫？接着他便眼前一黑，什么都不知道了。

 

12

 

精神动物被杀死的感觉很难用语言描叙。  
以前在战争中还有历史上一些最愚昧最黑暗的时期，发生过这种事。战斗中还好，因为哨兵的本能是抵制这种伤害向导行为的，但是有时候有些杀红了眼又本性残酷的哨兵会干出这种事，大部分被扼杀了精神动物的向导活不到战斗结束，不过和精神向导被杀没有直接关系，他们多是被疯狂的哨兵趁机将他们的肉体终结。  
更多的杀死精神动物以及对向导的影响，在和平时代的例子反而更为多见。有么一段时期，人类偏离了正轨，他们认为向导是被恶魔附身后的产物，人们厌恶，恐惧和消灭他们。哨兵表现的尤为突出。在那个教会统治一切的时代，洗澡这类让人感觉舒服的事都被严令禁止，而能让哨兵下意识去爱护的向导更是罪大恶极。他们考虑过把身为向导本身列为原罪之一。  
在那个时代他们抓到向导之后尝试拯救向导，他们用水笼，皮鞭，饥饿和火焰去逼迫恶魔离开向导们。于是这样留下了很多第一手资料，他们描叙过向导的精神动物被杀死之后剩下的人类躯体也会跟着死去，现在后世有很多研究怀疑这个说法，认为向导的死亡不过是因为被严刑拷打加上中世纪糟糕的卫生状态引发的疾病而死亡的。他们也找出了几个反例，比如最出名的罗密欧和朱丽叶，罗密欧的精神动物被杀死之后在同情他的朱丽叶的照顾下的确活了下来，而且他们还结合了，虽然最后被教会所杀。  
但是他们的悲剧爱情故事广为流传，被写成诗歌，剧本和小说，他们是扭转社会对向导看法的楔子。当然也有可能是因为教会的权利在越来越强大的科学技术面前衰退了。  
这段历史是每个人成长过程中都会学习到的。普通人可能学习的简略一些，哨兵向导们会讲述的比较详细，一般会伴随着一次博物馆参观，一份论文以及一些社会调查作业。史蒂夫和巴基觉醒后参观过博物馆，看着那些令人作呕的图片和模糊不清的复原照片，以及令人不快的描述，史蒂夫显得比巴基还要难过。  
“他们说我既然觉醒了，之后应该会变得比现在健康，也许我经过锻炼还能变得强壮起来。”史蒂夫比划着他细小的胳膊，这个让他感到泄气。  
“嗯哼？”他们现在在博物馆的餐厅里吃午饭，手边放着一叠展厅介绍。  
“那我以后就能保护你了，就像你之前保护我那样。”史蒂夫小声说。  
“啊哈，我现在是向导，我就需要你保护了？你要和我扳手腕吗？嗯？”巴基狠狠一口咬断口里的香肠。  
“你现在听起来就和街上那些向导权利促进委员会的人一样了。”史蒂夫毫不在意巴基的反驳，他知道自己好友内心真正的想法。就和巴基之前保护他一样，他从未想过巴基对自己的保护是认为自己是弱者或者是别的什么。他们只是互相担心，互相照看彼此。只是之后史蒂夫认为自己可以做的比以前更好一些了。  
“我说不定明天就去加入她们，”巴基若有所思，“强制上战场实在越界了，如果一个向导不想参加战争我觉得应该尊重他或她的意愿。”  
“这么说你也要脱光光举着牌子在布鲁克林游街吗？”史蒂夫一脸坏笑，“那我会让大家都去围观的。”  
“闭嘴，混球。”  
“笨蛋。”

这场对话就发生在几个月以前，但是却像是发生在上辈子一样。巴基咬紧牙关，他觉得要不是被束缚带紧紧的固定在手术床上，他抖得和筛子似得身体一定早就摔到地上了。手术床一定是固定在地上，而且质量很好，不然也早就翻了。  
从黑暗里醒来，周围的一切都发生了翻天覆地的变化，实验室的地板在震动，远处传来各种爆炸声，这很好，尼克成功了。巴基告诉自己，但是他发现自己对此毫不关心，这令人恐惧。但是其实这种恐惧也不是真的。  
这种感觉很难描述，他感觉不到他的鹿仔了，他也感觉不到史蒂夫，或者其他人，他一半身体在为鹿仔的消失哭号，这让他无法控制住自己的眼泪，他透过模糊的双眼看到红骷髅从他身边跑过，大喊着一些什么。  
然后佐拉的脸出现在他上方，巴基剩下的一半身体感到了恐惧，他看着佐拉拿出一根针筒，他的手抖得如此厉害以至于戳了好几次才戳进玻璃瓶的橡皮塞里。针筒里深蓝色的液体被佐拉推了进去，然后有人向这边跑来，他的脚步声在走廊里回响。  
佐拉吓得松手，针筒也不拔了，顾不上红骷髅去控制室之前交代的话是“确保杀死他。“而拔腿就跑掉了。  
他在走廊遇到了那个闯入者，他认识那身标志性的打扮，是美国队长。他腿肚子打颤，自己会被杀死在这里吗？恐惧之下他比划着指着他逃走的屋子，大喊实验室，当然是用英文，然后他就撒腿开始跑了。  
他赌赢了，美国队长没有管他，而是一头闯进了实验室里。他赶到控制室，发现红骷髅已经设定好了自爆程序。  
红骷髅看了他一眼，“来的这么快？你确保他死了吗？我们的试验成果可不能被别人拿到。”  
“我，我给他的点滴里加了氰化物才走的……就算没杀死他，你杀了他的精神动物，他，他活下来也没用了不是吗……”佐拉不敢撒谎。  
红骷髅似乎下一秒就要直接掐死佐拉了，但是他却没这么干，而是不发一言的进了电梯，把佐拉拦在了门外。  
“你，去把那些抑制剂毁了，然后开车走吧。”他下了命令，然后把钥匙丢了过去。  
佐拉看着电梯门关上，他想去毁了那些抑制剂，但是那地方现在很危险，而且自己有机会赶在基地爆炸之前逃走吗？红骷髅难道不是想借此杀死自己来表示惩戒吗？  
因为自己没有及时的喊醒失神状态的他以至于让那些囚犯们有机可乘，让美国队长长驱直入，但是这是他的错吗？佐拉觉得实在太委屈了，他有试过，结果呢？他被砸晕了过去，红骷髅本人干的！  
他拽紧了钥匙，直接去了停车场。

巴基？巴基！史蒂夫惊慌的看着被绑在手术台上的好友，他刚才几乎赶不到这里了，他的白头鹰焦急的不断催促着他，然后突然鹿仔的感觉消失了，本来他一进入这处基地，他便能清楚的感觉到巴基的所在，他和尼克以及嚎叫突击队们一起合作顺利，他放了他们出来，然后便问谁认识巴基吗？  
所有人都认识他。有个哨兵挣扎着说，他救了我。  
“你是史蒂夫吗？他可没说你有穿着国旗的嗜好。”只有一只眼的尼克微笑着。  
他们能感觉到巴基目前的状况很好，这让他们掉以轻心了。  
然后尼克带着大部分去抢夺基地的控制权，而史蒂夫就一路向着实验室冲去。  
他的白头鹰很焦急，非常焦急。他想这是因为他能看到自己看不到的东西，他加快了脚步，然后——史蒂夫觉得自己的脖子似乎被什么咬穿了，他的白头鹰消失了，他跪在地上，摸着脖子颤抖不已，满手的鲜血让他感觉恐慌，他知道这是假的，所以他更加害怕了。  
千万不要，千万不要。他祈祷着，命令自己站起来。如果他在这个时候崩溃了，巴基就真的完了。  
他扩散了自己的听觉，现在他能听到了，一个男人用德语说了什么，然后他跑开了。有一个微弱的心跳声，他认识，是巴基。他还活着，至少现在还活着。  
他的白头鹰又回来了，带着一爪子红色的鳞片，接着它便开始在前面带路。  
他感到实验室的时候正好撞见佐拉逃走，佐拉喊了一声什么他压根没有在意，直接扎进了实验室。然后就看到巴基，双眼无神的看着天花板。  
白头鹰绕着输液器打转，他看到里面混着蓝色的液体，正顺着管道往下流淌。史蒂夫一把拽掉那些针管，然后三下五除二的去掉束缚带，同时不住的喊着巴基的名字。巴基的身体抖得厉害，他稍微用了些力气才固定住了他，把他紧紧的抱在怀里。  
巴基？他低声喊着，巴基？看着我？这很不正常，巴基毫无反应，就象他的灵魂已经不在了，只留下了躯体。  
“巴基，看着我？”史蒂夫稍微放开了些，实验室的灯光很亮，他看着巴基消瘦的脸颊，那双狭长总是充满热情的双眼现在失去了焦距，似乎透着史蒂夫看着遥远的某个地方。双眼红通通的，看起来刚刚哭过。他的嘴唇干裂，有一些干掉的血迹在上面——  
史蒂夫伸手去摸他的脸，老鹰焦急的停在他的肩膀上，他能感受到它的怒气和伤心。他知道有些事不对劲，但是他现在无暇顾及。  
“史蒂夫？”巴基似乎回应了他的触碰，他的脸稍微偏了一下，双眼的视线集中在史蒂夫脸上了。“史蒂夫……”巴基悲伤的叹息。史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏就要爆炸了，他觉得自己不做一些什么他就会立刻死掉。他伸手捧住巴基的脸，狠狠地吻了他一口。  
史蒂夫只是把嘴紧紧的和巴基的挨在一起，他能感到巴基的嘴唇又干又燥热，带着一股血腥味，然后他醒悟了过来，赶紧把两个人分开。  
他想向巴基解释，他没有那个意思，只是一时之间……太过激动。  
但是巴基又陷入了那种恍惚状态。

“队长?你怎么还在这里？”尼克出现在实验室门口，“这里要爆炸了，红骷髅刚才逃走了。巴基他，还好吗？我感觉到了，鹿仔的感觉消失了……”他盯着队长怀里的巴基，难过的撇开了眼。  
那个时候史蒂夫以为他说的是巴基的感觉消失了。  
“不知道，他一直精神恍惚，但是身体似乎没大碍。”史蒂夫抱起了巴基，他现在可以轻松的把巴基抱在怀里了，而且他甚至还比巴基稍微高一些了。  
“我们先赶紧出去吧，我是来拿抑制剂的，”尼克说道，然后推开实验室的一道暗门，他在门口顿住了，史蒂夫跟上了他。  
里面空间很大，中间的冷藏柜里放着一架子的抑制剂。然后剩下的空间里有大概四到五个一人多高的圆柱形柜子，里面充斥着浅蓝色的液体，里面漂浮着人类的身影。那些是失去意识只是身体还存活的向导们。  
“这是……”史蒂夫惊呆了。  
“红骷髅直接用向导做原材料提取抑制剂。”尼克咬牙切齿的说，他关闭了那些生命维持装置让那些可怜的试验品得到解脱，然后把抑制剂放在背包里，“走。时间不够了。”他们一边往外跑，一边交谈。  
“我不认为他们会使用这些……”史蒂夫顿了顿，他刚才想下意识的把那些抑制剂都毁了。但是目前尼克等级比他高，他不想越级，自己暂时只是文艺兵而已。  
“巴基现在没向导能力了，我们都需要抑制剂。不然根本逃不出去。你不要说这些抑制剂是怎么来的。”尼克冷静的说着，“刚才巴基的鹿仔……被杀死的时候已经有几个哨兵经受不住了。我很好奇你是怎么承受住的？”  
他看着史蒂夫，后者用震惊的眼神看着他。  
“你都没有发现？”  
“我……我不知道，我……我没有意识到这点。”他说的是实话，他只关注巴基本人如何了，而且一旦接触到巴基，他的一切不安和恐慌便消失了。  
史蒂夫想起来他们之前在博物馆看过的资料和历史记载，“那巴基会怎么样？！他会死吗？”他低头看了眼怀里的男人，后者现在看着他，露出了一个微笑。

 

13

 

史蒂夫几乎要以为那个微笑是他的错觉了，接着他还听到了巴基喊他史蒂夫，然后他满足的靠着史蒂夫的胸，再次闭上了眼睛，和之前痛苦的表情不一样，他显得非常平和。  
“他刚才醒了？”尼克被二次震撼了。  
“我还以为是幻觉……”史蒂夫有些担忧，他还记得刚把巴基从床上解救下来的时候后者的身体在他怀里抖得那么厉害，他之前看起来那么痛苦，但是现在他看起来几乎就像睡着了。  
“他……现在是不是睡着了？”尼克也是一脸难以置信。他感觉过去受到的教育和学习到的经验遭到了冲击。  
“好像是……”史蒂夫试着更温柔的抱住巴基，脚步也放的缓慢了一些。他能感受到怀抱里的躯体十分的放松，他的呼吸很平稳，甚至之前毫无节奏的心跳也开始变得规律稳定起来了。之前他还能感受到巴基的恐惧和痛苦，但是现在那些感觉都消失了，巴基通过身体接触传达给他的只有平静和安宁。  
“总之，我们先赶紧出去再说吧。”尼克决定先抓住眼前的重点。也许真的有奇迹发生？虽然不知道佐拉对他做了什么，但是之前有那么一刻，他确实感受到了无比强大的来自巴基的力量。  
于是史蒂夫抱着巴基，尼克带着抑制剂回到人群中，他们分发了那些抑制剂给其他人，史蒂夫没有说话，他的只是用眼神表示了他的不认同。他们将将赶在爆炸前五秒冲到了安全地带，只能看到九头蛇造型古怪的飞行器飞走的身影。他们还听到了汽车马达轰鸣的声音，但是处处崩塌和充满爆炸的九头蛇基地阻止了他们，于是也就只有听着汽车远去。  
然后他们一路跋涉，感到最近的一处抵抗者基地，那是一座教堂改成的临时根据地，至少有完好的屋顶和三四扇没完全破碎的彩色玻璃窗。他们成员大多是本地反法西斯者，说着德语意大利语还有法语，还好嚎叫突击队里的成员构成也足够杂乱，他们勉强可以交流。  
他们听说有一位受伤的向导之后，便有一位少年带着史蒂夫走到了教堂后面，掀开一个血迹斑斑的帆布帘，后面便是临时的医院了。有一位带着眼镜，瘦高个儿的医生正在处理一个受了枪伤的民兵。  
少年对他说了句什么，医生用带着口音的德语回复了句，然后头也没回，冲着史蒂夫说道：”随便找个空地儿把病人放下吧。“说的是英语。  
史蒂夫顺从的找了张空床，尽量忽视床单上的血迹和可疑的污迹，把巴基放了上去。被单实在是太脏了，于是史蒂夫决定去找点能盖的东西，一件外套或者一条毛毯什么的。他开始觉得自己穿着美国队长的戏服是个错误了，如果是别的衣服，他至少可以把外衣脱下来盖在巴基身上。  
史蒂夫依依不舍的放开了巴基的手，他把巴基放在床上之后就习惯性的握住了巴基的手，就象之前自己每次生病的时候巴基都会做的那样。每次他痛苦的时候，握住巴基的手或者接触到巴基总能让他感到放松。  
医生似乎还在忙碌，他觉得自己还是不要打搅医生工作为妙，毕竟躺在手术台上的伤者看起来比巴基严重的多。  
正当史蒂夫准备掀起帘子离开的时候，一阵钻心的疼痛向他袭来。这很不妙。他扯了一下帘子才站稳，没有摔倒在地。周围的病人们也开始呻吟起来，有些抓着脑袋，似乎想把脑浆挖出来一般。  
巴基？  
史蒂夫回头，正好看到巴基蜷缩着，在床上痛苦的颤抖着。但是他紧咬牙关，没发出一声呻吟。史蒂夫扑了过去，一把抱住了他。  
巴基的肩胛骨现在突出的太厉害了，咯得他生疼。现在他可以轻松的用双手紧紧的环住巴基的身体了。疼痛消失了，就和它出现一样快速。  
病房里又恢复了平和，伤员们哼哼了几声，又静静的睡去了。  
“怎么回事？”现在医生放下了手里的活，转身来瞪着史蒂夫。  
“我也不清楚，先生，”史蒂夫现在不敢撒手了，他试探着调整了下姿势，让自己坐在床边，巴基侧身坐在他的腿上，软软的被他抱在怀里。他胳膊绕过巴基的后背放在他的胸口，另一只胳膊则抱住巴基的大腿，免得他滑下去。  
医生一脸你们这是在干什么的表情瞪着史蒂夫和巴基。  
这个姿势很尴尬，但是史蒂夫可以解释的。  
“似乎我一放开他，他就……就发作了，先生。”史蒂夫一脸严肃的开口。他知道自己看起来能相当的正人君子。他的脸就是美国队长的身份证。他想到议员的一句话。还好除开手术台那边的无影灯之外，别的地方都灯光阴暗。没人会注意到史蒂夫耳朵都要烧起来了。  
“队长刚才是不是……”尼克掀起帘子进来，他一脸担忧的神色在看清屋子里的情形，特别是史蒂夫和巴基目前的姿势之后，变得和医生的表情极为相似：他用完好的那只眼睛瞪着史蒂夫，效果拔群，比医生的给力多了。“你在干什么？”  
“我可以解释。”史蒂夫觉得自己正人君子的面具要挂不住了。

 

14

 

巴基是饿醒的。  
后来的小说家们，传记家们还有各种研究人员都津津乐道巴基从红骷髅和他邪恶的手下佐拉博士手里逃脱之后醒来的时刻。大概因为以此作为分界线，从前的布鲁克林弱鸡，发育不完全的哨兵，卖国债的蹩脚小丑史蒂夫变成了日后为人们熟知的那个美国队长吧。  
他们挖空心思从各个角度来描写这个早晨，描写巴基苏醒的过程，也有部分重点关注巴基醒来之后发现自己躺在队长怀里之后的反映。甚至有以此为题材的色情小说手抄本小范围的流传着。  
但是他们都不知道的是，巴基是饿醒的。  
他舒舒服服的睡着，接着饥饿越来越明显，他在梦里啃掉了一整头烤乳猪之后，他总算醒来了。当时阳光透过窗帘斑驳的照在巴基的脸上，他朦胧中发现有人从身后抱着自己。那一定是史蒂夫。他记得史蒂芬身上的味道，他闭着眼睛，回味着鲜嫩的里脊肉，金黄焦脆的外皮，同时努力的吸着鼻子，一般这个时候妈妈已经做好了早饭就等着自己和史蒂夫醒来，周日的早上他们有赖床的特权。  
他以为自己会闻到烤面包的香气，花生酱抹在热乎乎的面包片上，散发出的甜味，但是他只闻到了血腥味，肢体腐烂的臭味，以及浓重的酒精味。  
巴基眨眨眼，发现自己不在九头蛇基地，眼前有着伤员和焦黑的墙壁。他放松的闭上眼，看来尼克成功了，他们逃了出来，他——他决定在想起糟糕的事之前，赶在之前的那种幸福的错觉消失之前，多回味一下，那个他记忆中的布鲁克林的早晨还有史蒂夫。  
那被拥抱的幻觉是如此清晰，即便记忆里烤面包的香气已经完全消散，他还能感受到自己枕着一只胳膊，他的手和史蒂夫的手挨在一起，另外一只胳膊则沉沉的搭在自己的腰间，手掌搁在自己的胸口。还有史蒂夫炙热的身体抵着自己的后背——  
这不是幻觉。  
巴基突然清醒了。这个感觉和他的饥饿一样真实。他试着转身，但是抱住他的人似乎发现了他的意图，发出哼哼声然后胳膊收紧，巴基发现自己动弹不得了。  
“史蒂夫？”他认识那个声音，还有这种气味，就算…巴基心里一疼，就算现在他完全感受不到自己的向导力量了，他也能认出来那个气味。史蒂夫的味道。巴基闭上眼，有些贪婪的闻着史蒂夫身上的气味。  
这简直就像是做梦一样。也许自己真的是在做梦？那些研究不是说精神动物被杀死的向导如果能活下来，最后也大多精神失常了吗？  
“我是在做梦吗？史蒂夫……”巴基挣扎着在史蒂夫怀里转了个身，现在他都可以感觉到史蒂夫的呼吸了，这让他有点口干舌燥，肚子里的饥饿感消失了，取而代之的是另外一种感觉。  
史蒂夫的脸凑了过来，蹭了蹭巴基的脸，现在他的手在巴基背后握着，一只胳膊还是让巴基枕着。“早，巴基。”史蒂夫睁开眼，睡意朦胧的和巴基说早安。  
巴基猜测史蒂夫有没有和他一样也想起之前在布鲁克林的周日早上。  
“早安，史蒂维。”巴基伸手抱住了史蒂夫。“那么我不是在做梦了？”  
“呃，啊！”史蒂夫似乎瞬间清醒了，然后他的动作就变得有些古怪到诡异了。他松开了手，把胳膊从巴基身上拿了下来，这让巴基内心感到一阵失落，但是几乎是同时，他又抓住了巴基的手，而且紧紧的握着。接着他就坐了起来，但是手还是没松开。  
“……”巴基纳闷的看着自己被握住的左手，“史蒂夫？你在搞什么鬼？”他试探着挣了一下，但是史蒂夫反而握的更紧了。  
“我可以解释的！”史蒂夫一脸正气的说。  
“巴基你醒了！”尼克带着早饭进来，“太好了，醒了就好。”  
巴基尴尬的想抽出手，但是史蒂夫的力气现在比他的大了。  
“巴基别松手！”史蒂夫有点焦急。  
“巴基你就让他牵着你！”尼克同时说。  
“……你们到底在搞什么鬼？”巴基一脸无奈。“而且史蒂夫，你怎么……还是我们缩水啦？”  
“这个说来话长……”

经过一个早上的解释，在消灭了三人份的口粮之后，巴基总算是闹明白前因后果。  
他们发现只要史蒂夫和他有身体接触的情况下，他就整个人是正常的，但是中断这种接触，他便会陷入失去精神动物的狂乱之中。而且不知道是不是因为红骷髅的血清，他的向导力量大大的加强了，但是却没法被控制，他的痛苦折射到这里的每一个哨兵身上，甚至连不敏感的普通人也能感受到。  
他整个人就像是没法控制不分敌我的向导炸弹。只有史蒂夫的接触才能关上阀门，让他恢复平静。  
“我先去查看回去的路线，回去之后总有办法解释的，”尼克最后说，“这里的医生不是专业治疗哨兵向导的，帮不上什么忙。”然后他便出门张罗去了。  
巴基拍着肚皮坐在床上，一只手和史蒂夫的交握着。这种感觉很奇怪。小时候他们经常牵手，但是什么时候开始就没怎么牵手过了呢？上次最后一夜的舞会上，他们也牵手过。但是那是特殊情况。现在这样牵着，感觉就象谈恋爱的一对恋人一样。  
一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“呃，你怎么变这么大了？哨兵能力的觉醒？”巴基最后开口。  
“我参军了……厄金斯博士，你还记得他吗？”巴基缓慢的点点头，他记得，最后一夜的那个古怪的哨兵学者。”他推荐我参军，参加测试，我通过了。”史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，“然后他给我注射了血清，据说红骷髅也注射过那个血清的不完整版——”  
巴基现在用惊恐的眼神看着他，甚至可以说是恐慌了。“你是说——”巴基努力的告诉自己呼吸，不要害怕，都过去了，“你是说红骷髅给我注射的那种……那个混账也给你注射了？！你脑子里是不是进了下水道的水？你是傻逼吗？我草他们给你说了什么你居然——我就知道那个人不是好人！它——那么疼！”巴基突然的爆发了，但是说着说着，他的眼圈红了。  
“巴基，没事了，嘘嘘，没事了。”史蒂夫紧张的拍着巴基的后背，他记得那种疼痛，他知道巴基为何愤怒，因为他也是一样，为红骷髅给他注射血清，为红骷髅杀死了他的精神动物而愤怒。  
他想给巴基一个拥抱，但是有点担心这样会不会有点过了界。  
巴基什么话也没说，只是伸手抱住了他。  
“其实还好，那天，我觉得你就在我身边……所以我才坚持下来。博士被红骷髅派人暗杀了。他还一直惦记着你，本打算让你留下来陪我一起参加实验的。”  
“那天是几号？”巴基问道。  
“6月22日。”史蒂夫当然不会忘记这个日子。  
“噢。”巴基震惊的似乎话都说不出来了。  
“怎么了？”  
“没，没什么。”巴基撒谎了，但是史蒂夫没有追问。  
“唔，现在有个问题，”巴基突然开口。  
“什么？”史蒂夫反问道。  
“我想去放放水，难道我们要像那些小妞们一样，手挽着手去厕所吗？”巴基一脸正直的问道。  
15

 

他们手牵着手找到了曾经是厕所的地方，这个不大的城镇到处破败不堪，抵抗组织选择教堂作为落脚地只是因为那是唯一完好的建筑。  
“你不会偷看吧，史蒂夫？”巴基看着背对他的友人，打趣道。  
“噢，你尿你的吧！”史蒂夫用力捏了一下巴基的手，表示抗议。他等了一会儿，能听到衣料摩擦发出的悉悉索索的声音，但是却没有水声。史蒂夫有点犹豫要不要回头看一眼。  
“呃，有个尴尬的问题，”巴基开口了，史蒂夫回头，就明白巴基的意思了。  
他一个手没法解开裤腰带，还有碍事的纽扣和拉链。  
“我以为我能解开，但是手有点不听使唤，”巴基听起来有点尴尬。  
“乐意为你效劳，女士。”史蒂夫一脸坏笑，他还准备说些什么，突然意识到自己也只有一只手是活动的。  
两个人面面相觑，巴基清清喉咙，“我要不再忍忍？”  
史蒂夫怀疑的盯着他，“你确定？据说膀胱太满了是会撑破的……而且对，嗯，身体健康也不好。不过我有个主意，咱们可以靠在一起，似乎只要有身体接触就没问题……”  
“唔，或者我们先试着放开手？也许我现在恢复了呢？”巴基提议，“如果不行你赶紧抱住我牵住我或者随便怎样。”  
于是他们便试着松开了手，巴基清楚的感受到自己的能力突然一下迸发了，他能看到史蒂夫的白头鹰了，原来它一直乖乖的呆在史蒂夫的肩膀上，他之前看不到它了，想到这点这让他觉得很难过——但是他并没有觉得不舒服，他甚至感觉可以算的上是良好，他现在可以感觉到很远很远的地方，他看到教堂里医生在休息，尼克在和其他人商量路线问题——  
“史蒂夫，”巴基开口说，“别担心，我能看到你在担忧我，我很好，尼克在说咱们从因赛布鲁克走，我能感觉到……”  
“巴基，你没事吗？”史蒂夫说话的声音显得非常遥远，巴基几乎听不清楚。他看着身下广袤的森林和陆地，他看到了美军驻地，那里有个向导在担心着史蒂夫——  
巴基？！  
史蒂夫的声音突然像炸雷一样在巴基耳边响起，他回过神来，发现自己躺在史蒂夫的怀里，身体疲惫不堪，然后一阵剧烈的头疼袭击了他，脸颊麻麻的，像是过电了一样，鼻头一阵酸胀，某些温热的液体从鼻腔里涌了出来，他觉得一股寒意沿着脊椎向上爬。  
“史，史蒂夫？”巴基努力挣扎着，盯着史蒂夫肩膀的空气看，那里本应该有一只白头雕的，但是现在他看不到了，而且他感到裆部一阵湿热。  
“巴基！我在，你流血了！”史蒂夫一脸紧张，“我得去喊人来。”  
“等，等等，”巴基拼命的在昏过去之前说，”别让别人知道我尿裤子了…有损形象…“

巴基再次睁开眼，发现自己已经到了美军基地里。周围有一个医生，一位深色头发的冰美人，还有他在报纸上经常见到的霍华德史塔克。  
而史蒂夫正握着他的手，挨着他的病床坐着。  
“他醒了，”史蒂夫高兴的冲着医生说，但是他的声音里有掩不住的疲惫，“巴基，你睡了三天三夜了。你要喝水么？这里还有一些食物，虽然都是军粮，你要不要试试午餐肉？我真心觉得特别好吃！”  
“呕……”巴基做了一个呕吐的表情，他的嗓音虚弱而沙哑，“别提午餐肉……随便来点压缩饼干就好了。加点橘子汁最好不过。”  
发现他醒来，医生和史塔克都凑了过来。  
“巴恩斯中士，你现在感觉怎么样？我是战地医生吉米，来，夹好这个，测个体温。”吉米医生说，递给了巴基一只体温计。  
“感觉还好，就觉得又饿又渴。”巴基老实回答，他肚子咕咕叫的声音响起，作为佐证。  
“吉米医生，对于巴恩斯中士和史蒂夫之间的情况您怎么看？”卡特开口询问。  
“我认为可能是美国队长和巴恩斯中士之间有种特殊的联系，”吉米拉好帐篷，回头说。  
巴基冲着史蒂夫做了一个“美国队长？”的口型，史蒂夫回了一个“别提那个”的眼神。  
“你们是一起在布鲁克林长大的，对吗？”史蒂夫和巴基点点头。  
“你们以前有没有过互相安慰的情况？比如一个生病了，另外一个陪着他，生病的那个就会觉得舒服一些？”吉米看着巴基询问道。  
“这个你得问史蒂夫，他才是那个总躺在床上的那个。”巴基耸耸肩，就算他躺在床上，他也表达出了这个意思。  
史蒂夫细细回想，以前确实有过这种情况。每次生病，巴基的陪伴总能让他感到舒适很多，病也好的更快。  
“是的。”史蒂夫回答。  
“有可能你们天生就有一种内在的，精神层面的联系，也有可能在你们共同成长的时间里你们建立了一种潜在的结合关系。虽然不能解释为何队长和你保持接触的情况下便能维持巴恩斯中士的稳定……”  
“我有一个理论可以解释！“史塔克打断了医生的话，一脸跃跃欲试，准备长篇大论。

 

16

 

“根据我对罗杰斯队长和巴恩斯中士血液样本的研究，当然主要是研究巴恩斯中士的，在博士去世之后我就已经搞到一份队长血样了，“霍华德说到这里，捂住了嘴，带着一脸表演过度的惊恐看着史蒂夫，”噢，队长你不会去告发我吧？按道理来说我没资格研究这个即便过去博士视我为工作伙伴但是他只是口头表示过，但是队长你应该知道，如果有谁能重制博士的血清，那一定是我。“  
“氮素，”巴基嘴巴里塞满了食物，努力的开口，”洪鼓楼九高楚来鸟。“  
“博士的所有资料都留在了纳粹德国。还有他的一些未完成样品。”霍华德清了清喉咙，“总之，让我们回到主题来。”  
“之前走题的是你，史塔克，快说重点。”大家都在心理点头同意卡特的说法。  
“我们都知道血清可以让人变成超级人类，跑的更快，跳的更高，力量更强，甚至有超强的恢复能力，对于队长，几乎没有可以称为必死的致命伤，当然头被砍掉另当别论。对外宣传他可以把一个普通人，甚至是病痨鬼变成健康完美的超级哨兵，这实在太夸大其词了，就算是我也不会这么无耻的。  
巴基握着史蒂夫的手坐了起来，现在他基本上可以算是躺在史蒂夫怀里了。他感到舒适安心，不那么在乎的悄悄打量了一下周围人的神情，史塔克说的非常激动，医生和卡特都看着史塔克：他们似乎并没有在意自己和史蒂夫之间过度的亲密状态。  
也许是这三天时间以来他们都习惯了？  
他回头看向史蒂夫，后者注意到了，给了他一个微笑，但是脸上确实带着疲惫。他难道三天没睡觉？巴基握紧手，他正准备开口问，霍华德打断了他。  
“咳！专心一点好吗！？作为当事人，我正在分析你们的现状和如何解决它。你们之后有大把的时间可以交流！天啊，别人要听我说话可是得给钱的！没想到这里居然有人完全的无视我！”霍华德的声音听起来饱受伤害。  
“呃，不好意思，请继续……”史蒂夫赶在巴基张嘴讽刺之前便开口道歉了，诚心诚意。  
“之前的需要我复述一下吗？”霍华德难得的耐心了一次。  
“你只要重复解决办法的部分就好了呀。”巴基耸耸肩，满不在乎的说。”这才是问题关键，我可不觉得我们这样一直连在一起是个好主意。”巴基举了举两个人牵得紧紧的双手，说道。  
不过他的动作可一点也没有觉得这样不好的意思。史蒂夫从后面环住他，帮他把被子扯上来压在胸口的高度，巴基的左手牵着史蒂夫的，而右手舒舒服服的搭在史蒂夫的胳膊上，虽然他的脸色还是很苍白，考虑到在九头蛇基地暗无天日当劳工的日子，他这样已经很不错了，至少看起来惬意的很。  
医生相信他吃好喝好睡好的情况下，很快又会是一个生龙活虎的小伙子了。  
史蒂夫撇过头去，暗暗的笑了起来。巴基用力的掐了史蒂夫的胳膊一下，手感很不好，因为触手可及全是肌肉，硬得像铁，巴基暗暗决定等会儿没人在了，他一定要好好的教训史蒂夫一次。他知道史蒂夫在笑自己之前上厕所都办不到的事。  
”我还没讲到解决办法。我只是在说，你们都被注射了同一款血清，这款血清大大的加强了你们各自的能力，罗杰斯队长，因为有我的生命射线，”霍华德骄傲的挺胸，“所以罗杰斯队长你的加强可以说是完美无缺的，你的身体和你的能力都成比例的大大增强了。你看你现在这身体魄，还有你的哨兵能力，他们相得益彰，但是巴恩斯中士则不同了。不知道红骷髅给血清里加了什么，他只是单方面的增强了你的向导能力，但是你的身体却还是那个普通身体。“  
霍华德随手拿起放在床头的一个钢饭盒，”你就好像是这个普通的饭盒，之前你的哨兵能力就像是普通的饭菜一样，装在这里很适合。但是血清却让饭盒里的东西大大的增加了，比如，“霍华德把饭盒放在地上，然后伸脚去踩，尴尬的是饭盒只是轻微的变形了。  
”噗哧。“巴基没忍住笑出声了，看到史塔克尴尬的瞪着他，“哈哈哈，看来军工产品质量确实过硬。您继续！”  
史塔克把脚拿出来，清了清喉咙，若无其事的接着说下去了，”嗯……总之，饭盒会被挤压变形，就好比巴恩斯中士你之前能力过度之后身体便承担不住，流鼻血啊头疼啊什么的。”  
“我以为头疼只是因为我的精神动物被杀死了……”巴基说道。和史蒂夫的接触让说出这件事变得不那么困难了。  
“那也是原因之一，”霍华德说，“精神动物就好比是一条链接的纽带，一个调控的枢纽，它们的存在是很有必要的，以前有人把它当成是恶魔的化身，后来又认为是上帝的使者，这纯粹是看你怎么看待哨兵和向导的，是一种带有宗教色彩的说法。但是我认为，他不过是我们能力高度凝结下的产物，就像是我们的分身一般，它是从我们的能力中产生的，帮助我们去更好的控制它。一般当精神动物消失了，我们会经受失控的能力的折磨，以前的历史上，这类人大多悲惨的死去，但是在现代，这种情况已经变得很罕见了。他们大多不会死去，因为有抑制剂的帮助，他们可以作为一个普通人，当然是生病的普通人，在疗养院过完余生。“  
“你的意思是精神动物类似哨兵和向导们的向导咯？”医生很有兴趣的说道。  
“是的，这是我目前的看法。史塔克工业有一个实验室正在进行这方面的研究，第一阶段的成果是支持我的这个理论的。”  
“那我和巴基的情况又是怎么一回事呢？”史蒂夫开口询问。  
“因为血清的缘故。当然我也不排除你们之间有特别的链接啦。”霍华德挥挥手，“弗瑞告诉我，说在6月下旬的时候，他觉得不是21号就是22号，巴基昏迷了很长一段时间，他的精神动物也神秘失踪了，第二天早上才回来。”  
“我早就说过，那个帮助罗杰斯的人不是我。”卡特淡定的说。  
史蒂夫则看着巴基寻求证实，“所以之前你才问我实验的日期？”  
“嗯。“巴基点点头，“但是我没觉得那是真的，精神动物不可能跑那么远，而且我们并未结合，就算结合了，那距离也太远了，我没可能感受到你……遭受的痛苦。”  
“而且罗杰斯队长也感受到了巴恩斯中士的痛苦对不对？你们先别交头接耳，等我说完你们有的是时间互诉衷肠。别纠结结合没结合的细枝末节了。最初的哨兵和向导搭档可没有结合这回事呐。他们只是自然而然的在一起建立了链接，都是有了文明之后，就像是一块遮羞的树叶，毫无意义，徒增麻烦罢了。谁规定了必须进过认证和许可才可以进行结合呢？也许你们早就已经紧紧联系在一起了自己却不知道罢了。”霍华德很不耐烦的说道，”现在的重点是解决办法！“  
迎接他的是一阵沉默，大家用一种那你倒是说呀的表情看着他。医生找了个椅子，让给了卡特坐下，自己靠着桌子好省点力气。他有点羡慕坐在床上的史蒂夫和巴基。  
“血清改造了你们，把你们变成和之前不同的存在了。当然你们还是你们，只是身体上的改造。你们的身体在一起似乎可以抵消血清的作用，至少巴恩斯你的向导能力被抵消掉了，就象电容里正负离子被中和一样。“  
“为什么我觉得你这都只是猜测？”巴基扶额。  
“不都是先提出猜测，再去证明它嘛。”史塔克毫不介意巴基的质疑，“根据我的想法，你们目前要做的就是更紧密更多更久的身体接触，让巴恩斯中士的身体和精神得到充分的休息。我会做点别的研究看能不能针对巴恩斯中士的状况制造出抑制剂。说实在的，很少有人会丧心病狂到伤害向导，你的情况真心很少见，值得好好研究。”  
“史塔克先生，巴基并不是小白鼠。他正在承担痛苦。”史蒂夫严厉的指责，语气少有的凌厉了起来。  
“噢。”史塔克挑眉，“我只是想帮忙而已，罗杰斯队长。”  
“总之就是，嗯，”巴基开口，“我和史蒂夫挨得越近面积越广时间越久越好？”  
“是的，很高兴至少你有在听我说话。”霍华德回答，明显意有所指。  
“唔。”巴基胃部有些抽搐，他想象了一下那个画面，觉得脑海有点炸裂的感觉，那会很尴尬的。绝对不能这样干。他想，一定是史塔克在捉弄他们，这是多么的不合时宜啊！两个大男人！  
巴基悄悄的看了一眼史蒂夫，他得稍微向上看才能看到史蒂夫的脸了，这让他有点儿不习惯。  
史蒂夫的表情很正常，他在警告史塔克不要想着在巴基身上做人体实验。史塔克说了点什么，巴基没有在意，他还在为脑海里的画面烦恼。  
同时，他也没法否认，他十分的期待，并且为那画面感到愉悦。

 

17

 

“我又不是那种邪恶的科学家，罗杰斯，讲点道理。我可是提出解决方案了，你们试试反正也不会有损失。”史塔克简直是无奈了，他确实想研究一下巴基，但是他不可能在这个时候趁人之危的。  
史蒂夫用怀疑的眼神打量着他。  
“再怎么说，我也是冒着枪林弹雨开飞机送你去救你的老情人过啊。”史塔克一般很厌恶翻旧账，这让他有种自己在逼着别人还人情的感觉。  
“巴基不是我的……”史蒂夫脸红了，“什么老情人！”  
史塔克吹了声口哨，“噢，我只是打个比方。比如我就只会为了卡特你这样的美人不顾一切的。”他深情的注视着卡特的双眼。  
“医生，你的看法呢？”卡特无视了他，询问起吉米医生。史塔克做出心碎的表情歪倒在一边。  
“我觉得史塔克先生说的可以一试。毕竟我也没有什么好的办法，总不能让美国队长只能呆在战场后方的帐篷里吧。”  
“嗨，我也是个牛逼的向导，曾经一度是。”巴基觉得自尊被刺伤了。  
“我知道，尼克说了不少你的丰功伟绩。”史蒂夫安慰的拍了拍他。“而且我们肯定能相处办法解决它的。我们总能找到办法。”  
“那具体要怎么做?”史蒂夫看向围着卡特的霍华德。  
“我以为我表达的很清楚了。“卡特瞪了他一眼，“好吧，首先，脱光光。脱得像刚出生一样光溜溜的！”  
“什么？”史蒂夫嘴张的可以吞下两个鸡蛋了。  
“然后，我们去找点炭火盆之类的，给他们加点火。有澡盆吗？那种大的，两个大男人都挤得进去的。”史塔克开始发号施令，号召大家动起来。  
“你打算把我们煮成超级血清汤吗？架好盆烤上火？“巴基无语了。  
“只是让你们多出汗罢了，你们的体液里都会含有各种改造过的化学物质，顺便一提，队长和巴恩斯你们之后体液样本之类的可不能随便给了，要小心无处不在的纳粹和九头蛇间谍们。他们也许会伪装成医生护士之类的来骗你们的血样带回去做研究。“史塔克说的很认真，”他们已经走在我们前头了，不能再给他们占任何便宜了。“  
“重点。为何我要脱衣服。”史蒂夫合上了嘴巴。  
“不光是你呀，巴恩斯也要。我之前不是说了么，让你们紧密的大面积的接触，用体液去中和血清的力量。你们还可以试试精神联合，反正巴恩斯在你身边能平静下来，那就说明罗杰斯你身上有他需要的东西。有可以治愈他帮助他的东西。”史塔克认真解释的时候，相当令人信服。  
史蒂夫被说服了。  
于是他干脆的开始脱衣服。  
卡特特工直接转身出去了，“我去找炭火盆。”  
“等等我，甜心，我和你一起去。”史塔克跑的更快。  
帐篷外传来嘭的一声，似乎某个人被摔倒在地。  
“还好我没穿紧身衣，”史蒂夫扒掉外套，现在他让巴基扶着他的后背接近尾骨的部分，这样他才能空出两只手好脱掉里面的白色背心。  
“我很难想象你是怎么穿上那玩意儿的。”巴基舔舔嘴唇，他现在又觉得燥热难耐，嘴唇发干。他更难想象的是史蒂夫是如何脱掉他们的。  
吉米医生一开始只是觉得史塔克说的治疗方案很有道理，鉴于大家都是同性别，于是他便呆着没动，翻阅了一下病例。但是房间里的氛围在史蒂夫试着帮巴基拖掉衣服的时候变得奇怪了。  
史蒂夫脱光上衣的时候，他们还在交谈，时不时的发出笑声。  
”感觉又回到小时候。”史蒂夫现在显得平静一些了，脸也不那么红了。  
”你当初可没这么多肉。“巴基哼了一声。他扶着史蒂夫腰部的手稍微用力掐了一下。  
”别，太痒了。“史蒂夫笑了。  
”这里你居然都是肌肉，那血清简直是犯规。以前你只会喊疼。“巴基假意抱怨。  
然后他抵着史蒂夫裸露的后背，轻轻的叹息，”我以为再也见不到你了，史蒂夫。”  
“不会的，”史蒂夫转身给了他一个拥抱。“还记得捉迷藏，那些垃圾桶，我总能找到你。”  
巴基嘀咕了一声，然后史蒂夫开始给巴基脱衣服。  
他把手掌搁在巴基的脖子两侧，紧紧的盯着巴基，后者解开衬衫，把它脱下丢在一边，然后把背心往上掀，褪到脖子处，接着史蒂夫伸手握巴基的一只手，他们两个人一起合力把背心脱掉。  
两个人现在算是一半坦诚相对了。谁也没有说话。两个人只是互相看着对方。  
吉米医生突然觉得尴尬起来，似乎自己正在打搅他们，于是他清了清喉咙，说道：“咳，我先，嗯，我去看看他们找到了东西没有。”在他出门之前，他又补了一句，”呃，等我们找回取暖的东西，你们可以先盖好被子，当心着凉！“  
然后他便头也不回的出去了。

 

18

 

巴基吞了下口水，现在营帐里就剩下他们两个了。他打了个寒颤，“好冷！”他迅速的躺下，史蒂夫也反应过来，跟着他一起钻进被窝。  
他们手牵着手，两个人互相看着对方，盖着棉被。  
史蒂夫清了清喉咙，他努力告诉自己这很正常，他们以前也有这样干过。他们甚至还一起光着身子洗澡呢。所以没有什么可害羞的不是吗？而且刚刚，就在刚才他还把巴基搂在怀里。  
巴基沉睡的这三天，他也几乎寸步不离，睡觉的时候也是抱着他最好的朋友的。  
所以这没有什么可尴尬的。完全没有！  
”你要不先睡一会吧？咱们顺其自然好了。“巴基说道。“之前你都没好好休息过吧？”  
”呃，顺其自然？“史蒂夫还在僵硬中。  
”毕竟只是史塔克的猜测，都不见得有效……我手有点酸了，换个手牵吧。“巴基翻了个身，现在他趴在床上，头侧着埋在枕头里，偏蓝灰色的眼睛现在直直的看着史蒂夫。  
“啊，对了，和我说说美国队长？”他眼睛笑的眯起来了，嘴角上扬。“你怎么变成美国队长了，听起来就和超人一样厉害。”  
“噢。”史蒂夫挫败的叹息，想到作为美国队长卖国债的那些日子，他一下子就忘记了之前的尴尬，满肚子都是羞愧的感觉。“就是格兰特议员……上校想让我去实验室呆着，但是我想为国出力，格兰特议员说我可以去卖国债……”他不好意思的停下了。  
“卖国债？”巴基瞪大了眼睛。“你是说那个星条旗的男人什么的？”  
“你知道?天啊你看了那些片子对不对？我警告你，不许嘲笑我。”史蒂夫脸又红了。巴基把头转到另外一边去了，不发一言，但是颤抖的身子出卖了他。  
史蒂夫恼羞成怒的起身，伸手抓住巴基的肩膀让他转过来。不出所料，巴基笑的嘴角都要裂开了，难为他能忍住不发出声音。  
既然已经被史蒂夫发现了，巴基就肆无忌惮的放声大笑起来，笑的眼泪都要出来了。”我，哈哈哈哈，我真没想到，哈哈哈哈，哈，那个是你，天啊，你……你知道他们怎么喊你吧？我们还拿你打趣，哈，哈哈哈……“  
”你就笑吧。“史蒂夫躺了回去，侧着身子看着巴基。他暗地里犹豫了一会儿，最后还是把手留在了巴基的肩膀上没有收回来。他喜欢巴基肩膀的触感并且渴求更多。  
”我没有恶意，你别生气，“巴基笑着靠近了史蒂夫，伸出空闲的那只手困难的从脖子下面转过去，然后搂住了史蒂夫，给了他一个拥抱。  
史蒂夫回抱了他。就象以前那样。  
但是和以往不一样的是，他们没有很快的分开，而是就这样静静的搂在一起。  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，静静的闻着巴基身上的气味，他能感觉到巴基的嘴就在他脖子附近，喷出的热气让他觉得有些痒，还有一丝别的感觉在慢慢滋生。他们现在上半身紧紧的贴在一起。他感觉到自己出汗了，巴基身上总是火热的吓人。  
史蒂夫感觉到胳膊一轻，之前压在上面的巴基的重量消失了。  
“会压麻的，拿出来吧。”巴基说道，他用肩膀抵着，撑住身子好让史蒂夫把胳膊抽出来。  
史蒂夫下意识的听从了，他盯着巴基的嘴，看着巴基身子又落了下去，现在他们脸对着脸了。史蒂夫告诉自己得移开视线，但是对上眼睛让情况更加糟糕。  
巴基的眼神里盛满了某种感情，史蒂夫怀疑是自己欲求的投射，人们只愿意看到自己想看到的东西——  
巴基的脸凑了过来，他们的嘴唇碰到了一起。就像是春天的微风拂过花瓣，蝴蝶翅膀的一次扑扇。  
史蒂夫有点头晕目眩，他看着巴基，后者舔了舔嘴唇，看起来就像是在等待审判结果的囚犯，有点紧张不安，眼里带着孤注一掷的绝望和热情。  
”呃，“巴基清了清喉咙，“我……”  
但是他没能把话说完，因为史蒂夫回吻了。  
那是就象夏日暴雨一般的吻，史蒂夫明显不是一个接吻高手，他只是本能的去吸允舔舐巴基嘴巴，用舌头勾勒他的唇形，最后紧紧的用嘴巴压住巴基的，似乎想把两人黏在一起，永远不分离。他的胳膊太过用力，巴基觉得自己可能都要呼吸不上来了。那就会成为因为拥抱和接吻而窒息的笑话主角了。但是他不在乎。  
史蒂夫如此热情而笨拙的回应极大的取悦了巴基，他张嘴轻轻的咬了一下史蒂夫，舌头捕捉到彼此，纠缠在一起，他们一起发出满足的喟叹，他们等待这一刻似乎太久太久了，现在终于得到了满足。  
巴基对于咬这一活动有着执着的偏好，他们湿漉漉的舌头搅在一起，巴基总试图追着某一部分咬一咬，史蒂夫开始觉得浑身鼓涨，对，浑身…他们的胸口摩擦在一起，他觉得自己的乳头好像擦过巴基胸前的皮肤，触感几乎让他尖叫，然后巴基顺着脖子一路湿乎乎的舔下去，在那个立起来的点上又咬了一口，我的上帝。  
接下来巴基对他的下半身做的事情让史蒂夫把这辈子的上帝都感叹完了。

 

19

 

激情之后两个人都疲惫不堪，随意的搂在一起，躺在一片狼藉之中。之前屋子里温度异常的火热，就和他们的身体一样，于是可怜的棉被被一脚踹到地上。现在汗津津的身子开始感到寒冷，史蒂夫把可怜的棉被又捡了回来，盖在两个人身上。现在巴基的大腿压在他的上面，那触感很好，他可能把手搁在了巴基的屁股上，手掌的弧度恰到好处的贴合着紧致的臀部曲线。他满足的叹息了一声。  
“巴基？”  
“嗯？”巴基的声音听起来几不可闻。他的胳膊紧了紧，似乎在确认史蒂夫的存在。  
“没什么。”史蒂夫亲了亲巴基的头发，“只是想喊喊你的名字。”  
“傻瓜。”巴基的声音带着笑意，他抬头轻轻啄了一下史蒂夫的嘴才又躺了回去。  
史蒂夫伸手抚摸着巴基的头发说道:“睡吧，巴基。”巴基嗯了一声，伸手握住史蒂夫的手，然后挨着史蒂夫的脸闭上了眼睛。  
他舍不得放开手，他知道巴基也一样。不是说必须得这样干，而是就算没有巴基的向导能力失控这件事，他们也渴求着彼此的触碰。当然，之前都是保持在朋友的假象之下，保持着作为死党，好兄弟的假象，他们牵手，彼此拥抱却又很快分开。即便一觉起来会发现他们挨得过分紧密，但是他们以布鲁克林的冬天太过寒冷作为解释，无视了即便在夏天他们也经常没必要的保持亲密接触。  
史蒂夫现在明白了。这不是哨兵或者向导之间的吸引力，也不是那些狗屁哨兵本能对向导的爱护。他们从很久以前就彼此相爱，只是因为都太过在意对方而不敢行差踏错，他们承受不起失去对方的可能性。因为他们只有彼此，除开对方再无其他。如果史塔克或者别的什么人搞不定抑制剂，解决巴基失控的向导能力，也许他们一辈子都得彼此牵着手不能分开。史蒂夫为这个想象颤抖了一下，他恐惧的发现自己居然满怀欣喜。  
白头鹰冲着他叫了一声，满是指责意味，似乎在责怪他不该如此想。它最近几天看起来都状况不佳，是不是消失不见不听召唤。也许是因为鹿仔的缘故。鹿仔……他想到之前自己绘制的巴基和鹿仔在一起的画面，感到一阵心疼。别人告诉他精神动物被杀死之后没有恢复过的可能。至少没有先例。  
他又想到放开手的那次巴基展示出的力量，如果能够发挥出来投入到战斗中，那将是很强大的助力。他心下一凛，战争还在继续。他参与了解救咆哮突击队，经历了枪林弹雨，见识了纳粹留下的废墟和那些被残忍对待的无辜的人们，现在他不再是那个站在舞台上摆出可笑姿势念着轻飘飘的台词的马戏猴子，而是一名战士。他现在不该在这里儿女情长优柔寡断，他应当上战场，冲上前线，他是超级战士，就应该来帮助结束这场邪恶又绝望的战争。博士牺牲了生命，不是为了让他躲在后方的。  
巴基挨着他平稳的呼吸着，明显已经熟睡了。  
营帐外面有人清了清嗓子。是卡特的声音。史蒂夫身体僵硬了一下，他完全忘记了别人随时会进来这件事……巴基迷迷糊糊的在往他的怀里挤，似乎在抗议卡特的声音打搅了他的睡眠。  
“嗯，我可以进来了吗？”卡特的声音里有着一丝尴尬的成分，她也不像是会在门口咳嗽一声，并且得到许可再进来的那种类型。  
史蒂夫脸红了。  
“呃……请进。”史蒂夫连忙说，他坐了起来，然后又加了一句，“对不起……呃……”他也不知道自己为何要道歉，但是就是觉得有种过意不去的感觉。失去史蒂夫肩窝的巴基不满的咕哝了几声，他的头蹭了一下史蒂夫的身子，最后停留在史蒂夫腰和小臂之间的缝隙里，史蒂夫伸手覆在他的后背上，轻轻的拍了几下表示安抚，然后伸手搂住巴基的头，让他枕在自己的胳膊上。  
卡特掀开帘子进来了，史蒂夫现在脸色又白了。刚才他们就隔着一道这么薄弱的帘子干了那些事。  
史塔克跟在卡特身后，还有几个勤务兵抬着木桶和火盆，他们放下了东西就退出去了。  
“水都凉了，我们等了挺久的，卡特小甜心，你说是吧？”史塔克一脸坏笑，满足的看到史蒂夫脸色又红的要滴出血来。“我觉得我们可以不用给水加热，把你们丢进去很快水就会被你们的热情烧得滚烫的。咳。”  
史蒂夫心理默默的感谢了卡特，她严厉的眼神让史塔克住了嘴。  
“这个水盆装配了史塔克工业的最新发明之一，速燃热水装置。”史塔克指了指连着水盆的一个金属盒子，它被固定在水盆边缘，伸出两根金属U形管插入水中。“你们需要热水的时候按一下这个开关就可以惬意的等着热水用了。不过记得关掉开关再进水里，因为这玩意是靠电的。”  
“巴恩斯现在情况如何？”卡特尽量看着史蒂夫的头顶，那里看起来最安全，不像红肿的嘴唇，还有带着可疑痕迹的脖子和肩膀，虽然凌乱不堪，但是可以理解为睡觉的时候不小心弄乱的。更不用提再往下躺在他胳膊上睡觉的巴恩斯，他身上的可疑痕迹更多。感谢老天他们剩下的部分都被棉被盖住了。  
“他睡着了。”史蒂夫低头看了一眼巴基，脸上不自觉的带上了笑容，那是一种肆无忌惮的宠溺的微笑。  
他们以前就这样互相看着，现在捅破了那层窗户纸之后便开始无耻的大放闪光弹起来。  
史塔克在一边看着，内心充满羡慕。人家也想和卡特这样你侬我侬看个不停啊！但是他不敢在卡特面前造次。上次他冲着卡特装疯卖傻的后果还在隐隐作疼。而且卡特威胁过，如果还有下次，就会直接对着他的命根子下手了。  
“史塔克？”卡特的声音里充满了威胁，“你不是有东西要交给他们吗？”  
“啊呀，我看两只新生的爱情鸟看的太入迷了。我的错。”史塔克赶紧拿出他之前准备好的抑制剂。“之前我就着手开始抑制剂的准备了，刚刚我去收集了这点成品，我们给他试试？”他现在满怀期待的看着史蒂夫，把装着可疑液体的茶色塑料瓶放在不锈钢推车上。他有点迫不及待的想看看自己的成品是否能起作用。  
在他的实验陷入瓶颈的时候，尼克给了他一些从红骷髅那里拿到的抑制剂，他还给了史塔克一份红骷髅实验的资料副本。史塔克惊讶这个独眼的小队头子会对他如此友好，他猜测对方可能希望从史塔克工业得到什么好处，但是尼克只是瞥了他一眼，“我听说你是这儿最聪明的，想办法治好他。或者让他活下去。巴基是我们有过的最好的向导。”  
史塔克庆幸自己当时控制住了自己的那张嘴。他老是有曲解别人的话的能力，而且往往能一针见血引得旁人勃然大怒。也许就是这种直觉拯救了他。他能意识到尼克弗瑞说的是真的，没有任何别的不堪的含义。他当时难得的认真的向尼克承诺，自己一定竭尽全力的想办法。  
事后他才知道，有一个傻瓜私下询问咆哮突击队队员，关于一些流传甚广的谣言的真实性，下场便是断了好几根肋骨。如果不是卡特及时阻止了他们，也许那个傻瓜下半辈子都没法站起来走路了。  
“等巴基醒了，我会叫你来的。”史蒂夫回答道。  
史塔克有些吃惊，之前史蒂夫还过度保护着巴基，拒绝使用他所谓的那些可能会对巴恩斯造成不可逆转的损害的抑制剂，但是现在他似乎没有那么过度反映了。他本来还准备了一通演讲来说服美国队长，现在看来派不上用场了，这让他感到有点小小的失落。史塔克乐意抓住每一个机会展示自己的口才。  
“好，那我们先出去了。我会让其他人不要来打搅你们的。”卡特说道打搅两个词的时候有些僵硬。  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫说道，满怀感激。史蒂夫听明白了她的暗示，他想扶额，但是又很感激卡特的这种态度。史塔克也很好，他只是没有恶意的打趣，卡特却是尽量温和的表示了她的支持，作为一个朋友。她乐意看到史蒂夫能开心，作为一个向导，她理解巴基对史蒂夫的意义，作为一个女性，她够细心和温柔的去保护他们的一点点隐私。  
史塔克还想说什么，但是被卡特径直拖了出去。门帘掀起又落下。营帐里又恢复了之前的平静，史蒂夫小心的钻进被子，把巴基搂在怀里，很快就进入了梦乡。

他做了一个绮丽的梦。  
他和巴基带着各自的精神动物在布鲁克林上方漫步，是的，在上方。他们在空气中踏步，奔跑，还伴随着不知从哪儿来的音乐跳了一曲舞。巴基还是跳女步，但是没人冲着他们喊你的男伴太矮了。他心潮澎拜的看着巴基，满心欢喜，接着他发现自己又一次变得矮小瘦弱，气喘吁吁，但是巴基还在继续着舞步，目光里充满不变的爱意看着他。  
你没有什么需要去证明的。你就是你。巴基曾经这样说过。巴基还总是对他表示钦佩，对他的大部分决定都进行赞同，他总能在自己身上找到优点并且夸奖它们。但是如果不是有巴基一直陪在身边，史蒂夫怀疑自己是否还能坚持那些美好的品质，他的动摇，他的犹豫不决，他的软弱，似乎在想到巴基的时候便消失不见。  
他知道巴基会永远在那里陪着他。永远。  
然后他醒了，发现巴基用胳膊撑着脑袋，在黑暗里带着微笑看着他。  
“早，啊，不，晚安！”巴基笑着说，他指着营帐某处，“外面都黑了，这里有个洞，你可以看到外面——”史蒂夫凑上去吻住了他。  
“唔……”巴基装模作样的推了他一下，接着便热情的回应了。  
他能听到巴基心跳开始加速，血液在血管里奔腾，他自己的也一样。他们的呼吸开始沉重起来，他们的嘴唇分开片刻只为了获得足够的新鲜空气，接着又吻到了一起。史蒂夫的裤子又变得紧绷起来，他伸手往下摸索，然后手掌环住收紧，巴基倒吸一口气，史蒂夫发现喜欢巴基在他手里颤抖着硬了起来，同时也发现巴基是赤裸的，一丝不挂。巴基张嘴咬住他的肩膀，咽下了一声呻吟。  
肩膀传来的感觉比起疼痛更接近快感，酥麻酸胀，一阵颤栗顺着脊柱往上伸展，他起身把巴基压在床上，接着巴基的腿就环上了他的腰，他们的私密部位现在只隔着一层棉布，巴基开始故意的来回磨蹭，史蒂夫伸手固定住巴基的腰部，  
手下的触感让他忘记了自己的目的，而是放任自己去爱抚他能够到的每一处皮肤。巴基伸手帮他脱下了裤子，现在他们坦诚相见了。  
“看来我们用不上水盆了，”巴基喘息着，他注意到了放在床边打满水的盆。那水早就凉得不能更凉了。  
“我们可以等下试着用体温加热它。”史蒂夫笑着说，“你身上烫的可以煮鸡蛋了。”  
“哦，是吗？”巴基满脸坏笑，“那从你开始煮起吧。”他伸手引导着史蒂夫进入了他。  
史蒂夫有那么一秒满心嫉妒，他嫉妒让巴基学会这一切的人。接着他就便没办法分心去考虑这些了，巴基含住他的手指用嘴巴模拟出他们正在进行的动作。他绕着史蒂夫的手指舔舐，舌尖滑过他的手掌心，引起一阵酥麻。史蒂夫第一次意识到嘴巴和手指组合在一起居然能有如此大的杀伤力，感觉自己用下面和手指双重占有了巴基。  
当他瘫软在巴基肚皮上的时候，顺势含住了巴基的分身，他回忆着巴基之前对他做过的那些，努力尝试着取悦它。巴基一手抓紧了床单，咬住了另外一只手掌，这里太安静，外面巡逻哨兵的脚步清晰可闻，他不想引起不必要的注意，但是那真的是很难忍耐——他觉得脑海里有什么东西爆炸了——然后他艰难的咽下几声呻吟，只是大口的喘息着。  
巴基注意到史蒂夫把那些东西吞了下去，这让他一阵感动又有点害臊。“别想让我现在吻你。”巴基这样说着，然后伸手搂住史蒂夫，让他压在自己身上，给了他一个吻。

 

20

他们互相帮忙清洗了对方，史塔克的特殊装置挺好用，很快就把水烧热乎了，只是最后出了一点小意外，浴盆里的水炸飞了大半盆，溅的到处都是。他们两个都被淋成了落汤鸡，并且因为场面太过好笑而发出过大的笑声，引来一些不必要的关注。

　　不过他们最后舒舒服服的睡了一觉，然后史塔克给巴基用了抑制剂。

　　它起作用了。

　　巴基和史蒂夫现在又是独立的个体了，大家为了巴基恢复健康以及平安逃脱九头蛇基地而庆祝。他们最后选了一个在伦敦的酒吧，酒馆里热闹非凡，有人演奏着钢琴曲，史蒂夫和尼克以及突击队的队员们围坐在一起。史蒂夫本来今天应该在华盛顿接受嘉奖的，但是他没有去。因为战场在这里。

　　“我猜你不会再去举着盾牌去唱歌跳舞了？”尼克拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“我会怀念那些影片的。”

　　“别取笑我了。”史蒂夫尴尬的笑了起来，他也喝了不少，但是一点也没有喝醉的感觉。其他人则不同了，说话都开始大舌头了。除了尼克。

　　“巴基呢？”尼克问道。

　　巴基在他们开始喝酒之前就有事离开了，酒过三巡也没有回来。

　　史蒂夫抬头四处张望，在吧台看到一个男人的背影，头上顶着一只白头鹰。“在那里呢。”他微笑着，指给尼克看，他有种走过去陪着巴基的冲动。他怀疑自己是不是表现的太过明显，因为接下来尼克就推了他一把，“去吧，去陪你的向导去吧，让我们这些哨兵找点别的乐子。”

　　史蒂夫不知道其他人知道了多少，至少尼克表现出来的是一副我什么都知道的神色。他脸红了，同时为尼克称呼巴基为他的向导这点感到开心不已。他作为美国队长有单独的营帐，巴基和嚎叫突击队们在一块儿，实情却是这些天巴基一直和他住在一起。然后就在前几天，在卡特的见证下，举行了一个私下的结合仪式。那行为和两个人在一起睡觉不一样，本意只是代表一种合作关系，一种更加亲密的战友关系。菲利普上校也出席了。

　　上校穿着私服，脸上的表情还是那么的严肃，不过他的眼神里带着一丝遗憾，也有一些欣慰。他告诉史蒂夫，如果巴恩斯还是一位合格的向导的话，官方会阻止他们结合的。因为能为更多哨兵使用的向导才是最有用的。鉴于巴恩斯现在在抑制剂的作用下只是普通人了，他就睁只眼闭只眼祝福他们的结合。

　　巴基表现的很高兴，他一直保持着笑容，但是回去的路上却一言不发。

　　“我没有任何能力了，你不该和我结合。”他躺在史蒂夫怀里的时候说道，拒绝了一个落在他嘴边的亲吻，“你应该找别人，比如卡特就很好。她对我们都很好。”

　　“不行，卡特没办法做到。你隔着汪洋大海都可以帮助到我，而且我喜欢你，我想和你绑定，结合或者随便什么说法。”史蒂夫稍微用了点力，他想和巴基接吻，他们之前错过的时光他都想见缝插针的补回来。

　　“但是，唔，”巴基的挣扎失败了，于是改为狠狠的咬了史蒂夫一口。

　　“巴基，别想这些了，我看了你训练，你狙击比任何都好，你还懂那么多格斗术，相信我，就算你不是向导，你也能发挥光和热，你不会拖任何人的后腿的。”史蒂夫总是能说服巴基同意他的看法。

　　“那你得和我一样用抑制剂了，”巴基的声音明显轻快了很多，“这让我觉得自己像是吃药避免来好事的姑娘们一样。不知道你是什么感觉？美国甜心。”最后那句甜心，他是贴着史蒂夫的耳朵说的。

　　咆哮突击队们这些天处于休整期，进行一些恢复训练，找回当士兵的感觉。史蒂夫也跟着一起训练，他学的比别人都快，虽然以前他就足够聪明，但是现在他的表现让周围的人直观的体会到什么叫超级士兵。

　　他对各种格斗术的学习手到拈来，很快别的营地的高手都慕名而来向他挑战。而他展现出来的气度和谦虚赢得了大多数人的好感。大家都高兴围着他，听他高谈阔论，也有爱慕他的女性工作人员向他示爱，至少巴基目击到的就有四起。有一次是在他们去找史塔克领美国队长的振金盾的时候。那个前台的金发美女差点就成功的吻到史蒂夫了。

　　史蒂夫习惯了这些改变，至少现在他现在货真价实的是在打击纳粹，报效祖国。巴基则觉得自己还没有准备好面对这种改变。他并没有嫉妒，因为这些都是史蒂夫应得的。他只是有些失落，爱情的甜蜜冲淡了很多阴暗的东西，唯独加深了这种痛苦。

　　他有点怀念自己独占史蒂夫的那些旧日时光。但是大部分时间他都是真心的为史蒂夫感到高兴和骄傲的。

　　这次他们在酒馆庆祝，喝酒欢笑，巴基突然感到气闷，于是便找了个借口离开了大伙儿，躲到了酒馆后门的小巷子里。那里堆放着各种垃圾，还有一些残破的家具，和一些堆在一起的旧衣服。巴基靠在墙角，外面的空气里虽然弥漫着一股难闻的味道，但是透骨的寒冷让他感觉好受很多。

　　他不清楚自己怎么了，总是没来由的感到恐慌，似乎有人掐住了他的脖子让他无法呼吸。他害怕人多的地方，害怕陌生人，担心那些也许会是九头蛇或者纳粹的探子，以前他可以和大家打成一片的，但是现在他办不到了。而且，他开始惧怕上战场，他不想再次经历那种痛苦。事情过去了快半个月，他除开昏迷的时候，每次睡觉都会做噩梦。有时候他会拼命挣扎，史蒂夫会叫醒他；很多的时候他只是吓得半死，躺在史蒂夫怀里一动不动，担心红骷髅会透过黑色的阴影跑出来再次再走自己。他偶尔会回忆起自己的鹿仔死去的时刻，总是让他的眼泪止不住的流下。他尽量避免让史蒂夫发现自己的不对劲，他不想让美国队长分心。

　　史蒂夫问过他要不要回美国去，他非常的想回去，他想回家去。但是史蒂夫在这里，他不能走。史蒂夫需要他，虽然说出去感觉相当厚脸皮，但是美国队长需要詹姆斯巴恩斯，这是毋庸置疑的，从史蒂夫看他的眼神里明明白白的写明了这点。这让巴基觉得自己可以很坚强。他得是史蒂夫的后援，他得帮这个不知道逃跑一直勇往直前的布鲁克林小子看好后背，免得不小心被人给黑了。

　　而且有一部分的他，确实想要复仇，那些纳粹，还有九头蛇，红骷髅，还有佐拉都必须付出代价才行。

　　他觉得自己休息的够久了，猜测其他人应该都醉的东倒西歪不省人事，才打开后门回到酒吧里。他去了吧台，给自己要了一点饮料，他让酒保看着随便上一种。酒保撇撇嘴，抱怨说这些美国人太能喝了，他的存货都快被搬空了。他心疼自己的珍酿被随便糟蹋，“他们喝酒和喝水一样，还不如给水算了。”巴基没有解释说这里不光是美国人，这里其实什么人都有，他们聚在一起只是为了正义，他们抓紧一切时间欢饮不过是因为每天都像是从死神手里骗来的一天，这值得庆祝。

　　然后史蒂夫过来坐在他边上。

　　“你去哪儿了？”史蒂夫嘴巴里满是酒气，但是眼神清醒无比，看起来就像是只是用酒精簌了口一样。

　　“你居然没醉？”巴基注意到咆哮突击队的成员都已经东倒西歪了，包括尼克。

　　“博士说我的代谢速率是一般人的四倍多，我想可能这些酒精起作用之前就已经被我分解了吧。”史蒂夫耸耸肩。

　　“唔，你的白头鹰在哪？”史蒂夫的眼神看起来似乎要问一些你怎么了之类的话了，巴基便随便找了个问题先问了出来。

　　“……就在这里。”史蒂夫笑着拍了拍巴基的头顶。白头鹰没精打采的趴在巴基的头上已经好几天了。“你完全感觉不到了吗？”巴基脸上的表情让史蒂夫问完就后悔了。

　　“是。”他现在看起来非常失落。

　　史蒂夫伸手搂住他，但是巴基挣脱了。“我先走了。”巴基干巴巴的说道。史蒂夫想去握住巴基的手，却再次被挣脱了，这次他甚至使用了一点格斗的技巧，就是为了保证不被史蒂夫抓住。

　　然后他闷头闯过人群往外走去，史蒂夫愣了一下，追了上去。

　　


	2. 21

史蒂夫相当自责，他早该发现不对劲的。他和巴基从十岁开始就认识，每天都呆在一起，他对巴基的了解比其他人加起来都要多，就算是他的家人也不如自己。虽然巴基上了战场之后，和尼克弗瑞以及咆哮突击队的伙伴都相处融洽，但是他们还不够了解巴基。

而且从他们离开九头蛇基地到现在，史蒂夫是唯一一直陪在巴基身边的人。他应该早就发现事情不对劲。但是因为种种原因他对此视而不见。也许是因为他和巴基的关系产生了变化，他们私下呆在一起的时候总是太过坦诚相见做了很多黑暗里进行的事，所以一些巴基泄漏在脸上的恐惧失去了被发现的机会。而且这些日子史蒂夫体会到什么叫云上的日子，他整个人都太过开心，甚至可以说是狂喜，他盯着巴基看的太紧，又太近，一叶障目，他满脑子畅想战争结束后的美好生活，他异常的投入到如何消灭纳粹消灭九头蛇的计划之中。他还要学很多东西，还要和很多人交流，而每次他回头总能看到巴基呆在身边，盯着自己。这让他安心，让他错以为一切都好。

他的确发现巴基经常一个人呆着，但是巴基总是说他是在等史蒂夫，所以其他人才没有呆在周围，他们不想当电灯泡。这个理由说服了史蒂夫。

但是庆祝酒会上他的完全缺席，还有因为史蒂夫的一句话，就掉头就跑的巴基一定是那里出了什么问题。

巴基很容易冲动，他还有张刻薄的嘴，他也的确内心细腻又敏感，但是他总是充满激情，乐意和朋友打成一片，和大家一起玩乐，他也很大度，至少他会和史蒂夫推心置腹。他们之间很少有秘密（如果说互相暗恋不算的话），长久的相处和对彼此的仰慕早就让他们练就眼神就可以交流的技巧。巴基不会躲避欢乐的场合。也不会因为一句玩笑而掉头就跑。如果玩笑开过头了，他也许会勃然大怒，或者反唇相讥，甚至撸起袖子打一架也是可能的（这些都发生过），但是不会一言不发掉头就走。

这不是他的方式，至少以前不是。

 

他很轻松就找到了巴基，后者呆呆的站在满目疮痍的街道上，僵硬的往前走着。

史蒂夫走到他身边，巴基抬头看了他一眼，眼神里尽是恐惧。

“你没事吗？”史蒂夫伸手搂住他，“如果有什么事不对劲，你得告诉我。”他感觉到到怀里的身体微微的颤抖，不知道是因为寒冷还是因为害怕。

“我……我不知道，”巴基的声音听起来惊慌失措，“我老会想到那些实验，还有佐拉对我做的事，他们还折磨你……在我面前折磨你，我却什么也做不了……”

“等等，”史蒂夫通常不会打断巴基说话，但是这次他不得不这样干，“我并没有受折磨，巴基。你被带到实验室的那天我才到九头蛇基地，我压根就没正面对上红骷髅和佐拉。他们没有折磨我。”

“但是我记得，”巴基迷惑不解的瞪大眼睛，“我……那太真实了，我以为……我看到你被折磨，然后红骷髅嘲笑我，说我什么也做不了，说……没有精神动物的我就是个废物。我连你也帮不了……”他咬紧嘴唇，声音开始颤抖，在哭出来之前，巴基把头低了下去，埋进史蒂夫的肩头。“你被过载的感官折磨，痛苦的大喊大叫，你从没叫的那么大声过，那一定很疼……但是我不能帮助你控制好感官，我失控的向导力量还伤害了你……”

“根本没有这样的事，”史蒂夫安抚的拍拍巴基的后背，“那些不是真的。我直接去救了你，然后……然后我们炸了基地，红骷髅和佐拉夹着尾巴逃走了。你的记忆出了问题，也许有什么人在捣鬼。”

“……也许是我疯了，但是如果那些都不是真的，那太好了……每次回忆你被折磨我却什么也做不到，那实在太……折磨人。而且我太自私，明知道你喜欢卡特……”

“等等！”史蒂夫震惊了，“我从来没喜欢过卡特！我爱的是你啊。你的记忆一定是被人篡改了，我们得去找史塔克。”

“你不是安慰我吗？我记得我看到你用那种眼神盯着卡特，是我横插进来……”

“不对，我什么时候盯着卡特了？走，我们先找个地方坐下来，你把你记得的说给我听听，我们来比对一下。”

巴基皱着眉头，跟着史蒂夫回到了营地。他们直接去了史塔克的实验室，史塔克不分昼夜的呆在那里。

“咦，什么风把你们吹来了？不是去酒吧喝酒了吗？”史塔克看起来就象在煤堆里打了个滚一样，浑身都黑乎乎的，还散发出一股烧糊了的味道，仔细一看，是他的头发，都烧成卷儿了。

“你们看起来很严肃啊。出了什么事儿了？是不是史蒂夫在酒吧调戏服务员被巴恩斯你抓奸当场啊？”史塔克好奇的问。

“不是——你没事吧？这里是爆炸了吗？”史蒂夫注意到实验室里一片狼藉，一个大玻璃箱被完全的炸毁了，四处散落着各种杂物和玻璃碎片，两个穿了防护服的助手正在收拾整理。

“刚才在研究九头蛇用的武器，”史塔克朝着展示柜里一把造型诡异的武器指了指，“这东西的作用原理很有趣，里面的回路和构造我从未见过。而且能量来源只是一小点蓝色发光的物质。我准备实验下看看那是什么，结果一不小心就爆炸了。但是之前质谱分析表明那不是属于地球的构造，真不知道九头蛇从那里得到它的，感觉就像是神话传说里的东西或者是外星人的造物。”

他看起来为九头蛇掌握了他没掌握的知识而感到有些挫败，“不过我早晚会弄明白那是什么的。”他转身看着史蒂夫和巴基，“于是，你们来找我干啥？无事不登三宝殿啊。”

“巴基的记忆似乎被人修改了，”史蒂夫觉得自己说的就像是天方夜谭，或者是都市惊悚小说里蹩脚的情节，“我不知道谁干的，也不知道是怎么做到的，但是他的记忆和我们知道的有极大的出入。”

史塔克惊讶的瞪着他们，“噢——你们慢慢说，来这边，这里的椅子是好的，咱们坐下来慢慢讲。”

巴基先把自己对这些天的记忆梳理了一下讲述了出来，史塔克一脸震惊的负责吐槽，史蒂夫为此感到有些感激，他太过担心以至于不知道应该如何反映。史塔克的吐槽总能引起巴基的反击，让氛围显得不那么严肃了点，甚至还带点轻松的味道。他们似乎在玩一个咱们来找茬的游戏，在巴基的记忆力找出那些错误的地方，指出其中的不合理性。这似乎无形之中起到了一定的作用，至少到了天亮的时候，巴基的记忆被纠正的差不多了。

“要搞明白是谁在搞鬼我一定要揍的他满地找牙。”巴基把手指关节捏的啪啪响。

“那我负责揍得他爹妈都不认得。”史蒂夫搭腔。“小鹰也可以出把力气。”

“它会不会在我头顶拉屎？”巴基皱眉，“精神动物是真的存在还是其实不存在？他们需要吃喝拉撒吗？”

“我觉得应该是不存在吧？而且你头发够臭了，就算拉屎我觉得也闻不出区别。”

“等，等等，你们能不要说这么恶心的话题吗？我决定去联系下我的线人，看能不能搞明白巴恩斯遇到的到底是什么事。”史塔克忍无可忍的打断了他们。

“说实在的，你真的笨呆了，所有的傻气都被你吸走了。”史蒂夫转了话题，但是还是在吐槽。

“什——什么？那个老被人揍的七晕八素的人可不是我。”巴基斜眼。

“CUT！你们都给我赶紧走吧！别在我面前打情骂俏了完全是欺负我一个人孤家寡人。”史塔克直接把他们轰了出去。

 

他们在营地遇到尼克，后者一脸宿醉的臭脸，面无表情的和他们打了招呼。巴基冲上去伸出爪子晃了晃，“上次打牌的钱。”

“靠——我还以为你忘记了。”尼克一脸吃屎的表情。

史蒂夫突然明白为啥巴基变得孤僻其他人似乎有点担心有带点松口气的感觉了。

 

“你说失败了是什么意思？”红骷髅的语气很可怕，佐拉的小心脏跳的很虚弱。

“魔方的能量可能还不够……巴恩斯似乎恢复了正常。”佐拉擦着干，小心的措词着。他认为施密特不会杀掉自己，感谢自己的聪明才智。但是他生气起来会让你有很长一段时间生不如死，这更糟糕。所以他尽量不要惹得这个疯子不高兴。


	3. 22

“难道不是你操作不当？”红骷髅血红的脸恐怖的扭曲着，面部肌肉互相牵扯，微微颤抖。佐拉不敢盯着看，但是也不敢不看——如果他表露出对红骷髅外貌的嫌弃，红骷髅会在意识到他有多有用之前就把他轰杀成渣。不过他可以控制住让自己表露出恐惧。红骷髅喜欢别人害怕他。他享受恐惧带来的服从。

“我觉得可能是他们之间太过了解……要知道美国队长和巴恩斯似乎是一起长大的……所以我想他有一些不对劲可能很快就会被发现……”佐拉徒劳的解释。

“是吗？”红骷髅摸摸下巴，满意的看到佐拉随着他的沉默而颤抖得更加厉害。他能闻到佐拉身上散发的恐惧。“那就再给你一次机会。最后的一次机会。”红骷髅挥手，“有一批新抓到的犹太人，我们从柏林的那个矮子手里抢来的，他们归你了。给魔方充好能，不要再挑战我的耐心，浪费时间，我们还有更大的计划——”

他的视线转向桌子上的一叠资料，那是一些特别设计的蓝图，“我迫不及待的想要看到美国队长和他失去能力的向导痛苦的表情了。”他恶毒的笑了，他的精神动物，那条红色的蛇，也跟随着发出响声。蛇的头顶上有一处明显的伤口，那里的鳞片缺失了一大块。

是美国队长的老鹰干的。

那个像是美国标志一样令人作呕的傻鸟，弄伤了红骷髅的精神动物。而那个向导，则是第一个从他手里活着逃走的。本来以为杀死了精神动物之后向导必死无疑，但是他们的人很快传来消息，说巴恩斯——那个向导的名字是巴恩斯——活的好好的，只是失去了向导能力，而超级哨兵美国队长还是和他缔结了关系。

这一切都让红骷髅犯恶心。

他记得史蒂夫罗杰斯，在厄斯金博士的精神世界里，他看到过那只雏鹰。弱小的可怜，他都不屑于动手，虽然它展现出了一些勇气，挡在厄斯金博士的精神动物前面，并且可笑的扑扇着毛都没全的翅膀。红骷髅得到了厄斯金博士的位置之后就撤退了。他当时就应该灭了它的。

那个叛徒居然把本属于他的血清给那个弱鸡注射了。而且那个弱鸡还抗下了转变过程，红骷髅还记得自己的，那种痛苦的程度就算是他也不想再来第二次。当时不光他一个人参加了试验，还有其他几个，都是精挑细选的哨兵，但是只有红骷髅一个人活了下来，进化了，变得完美至极——虽然没人理解。但是早晚阿道夫会明白他的错误。厄斯金博士也是，还有美国队长和巴恩斯，那些反抗他的人，不服从他的人，都会认识到他们犯了多大的错。

 

“记忆被篡改了？”卡特挑眉，他们现在在战壕里，在密集的战斗间隙稍作休整。“史塔克没有和我说。这几天我都没见到他，估计八成又在勾搭哪个金发美女了。”她意识到自己说的内容听起来多么像在抱怨之后，就住嘴了。

“可能因为我没办法建设精神屏障，所以让他们更容易得手吧。”巴基捏捏眉心，他以菜鸟向导兼因病内退向导的身份咨询富有经验的前辈，史蒂夫和尼克一起在边上讨论下一步作战计划——虽然听起来更像是到时候就冲上去打的他们七零八落。“嗯，你在英国有遇到这类事儿吗？我没查到类似的。我和史蒂夫转变的很晚，很多东西都还不懂就被打包踹到这里来了。”

“我只知道有能力强大的向导用精神力直接杀人的，也有暂时控制别人的事，但是……篡改记忆，还是持续一周多，我真心没有听说过。你怀疑是有向导在干扰你？”

“也许。但是他给我捏造的记忆，有一些太私人了。我们推测可能是红骷髅，因为……有些记忆只有他知道，比如我的精神向导被杀，还有那些实验，但是也有一些是发生在我们逃离九头蛇基地之后……甚至有一些是最近发生的。比如我和史蒂夫的……结合。“

卡特注意到巴基说道结合这个词，稍微有些迟疑，似乎这个正常描叙哨兵和向导缔结一生之约的词让他不安一样。虽然很不恰当，但是她稍微的，小小的使用了一下自己的能力，想去感受一下巴基的感觉。

那很不好，她如此预计，但是事实上她感受到的比不好还要糟糕。

”你是说我们之中有间谍？“尼克打断了卡特的思绪，他注意到了巴基之前的话，史蒂夫也跟了过来，他探寻的眼神在卡特身上转了一圈。他的白头鹰扑扇着翅膀飞到巴基头上，又是蹦达又是撕咬头发，徒劳的想引巴基的注意。史蒂夫控制住自己不去看它。

”是的，不然不会知道那么多细节。也许是红骷髅安排的人。也许是来自第三帝国，鬼知道。也许他们在发现什么铀之外又发明了其他的武器，专门正对向导和哨兵们的。“巴基说道。

这个推理很有说服力。尼克决定和上校谈论下这个问题，卡特欲言又止，但是最终什么也没有说出口，决定找个时间再说。


	4. 23

他们又拿下一个阵地，解放了一座镇子，一路上他们小心收集和九头蛇有关的蛛丝马迹，但是他们看起来完全的蛰伏了，一点新消息都没有。他们还从俘虏口里得知希勒特本人也不知道九头蛇的动向，并且早已视九头蛇为叛徒。红骷髅杀了三名希特勒派去视察的高级军官，之后希特勒派去的人马都有去无回，消失的无影无踪。

而巴基又一次出了状况。

当时卡特试图帮助巴基重建一个精神屏障，但是那没有效果。她可以感应到巴基的心情，但是对没法对它起作用。她的精神力接触到巴基的，就消失的无影无踪，就好像一滴水融入了大海一样。

“没办法，我……我没法给你建造屏障。我很抱歉。”卡特挫败的道歉，她厌恶这种无能为力的感觉。从向导能力觉醒开始，从她作为女性诞生在这个世界上开始，她就一直致力于让那些说向导弱的没用，女孩子只应该在家喝茶跳舞的人闭嘴。她一直都是最优秀的那个，未曾失败，也从未试过因为做不到而道歉。

这也是为何她理解巴基的痛苦，比巴基自己以为的要了解的更多。

“你的能力，它很强，我没法影响到它。”卡特说道。

“我以为抑制剂是压制住我的能力，但是它如果存在的话，我却一点也感觉不到。我甚至都不知道史蒂夫的老鹰在哪里。”巴基注意到卡特的眼神停留在自己头顶上，他苦笑，“它现在在我头上，对吗？”

“是的，它看起来决定在你头顶搭个鸟窝。”卡特微笑着，握住了巴基的双手，尝试宽慰他。

“我一点也感觉不到。这很诡异，觉醒前我一直是个普通人，从来没想过当向导或哨兵，过的也挺开心。但是现在我使用过向导的能力，发现它能多有用，我开始不习惯当一个普通人了——我才觉醒不到一年，却开始嫌弃那个普通的过了26年的詹姆斯了。”

“但是你这样也干得很出色——你不是想让我把他们夸奖你的话又重新说一次吧？”

巴基笑了，他最近开始笑的越来越多。和当初第一次出现在卡特面前，那个虚弱苍白的瘦弱竹竿巴基相比起来，眼前的他实在耀眼太多。她有些遗憾自己没有真正的和巴基以向导的身份交流过，她也很好奇巴基的力量能到什么地步。

“说真的，我还有点想不用抑制剂试试。上次昏迷之前的感觉太美妙了。”巴基脸上露出怀念的神色，“我的意识可以扩散的极远，我感应到了菲利普斯上校，还有你，发现你在担心史蒂夫。后来我第一次见到你的时候我就认出你来了。”

“嗨，巴基，”卡特的神色变得严肃起来，“别对力量着迷。那会让你迷失的。”

“我……我不知道，我觉得自己没法控制住，它就在我身体里疯涨——然后史蒂夫抱住了我。那感觉就象有人拉了绳，把灯给灭了，啪，一切都黑了下来。那之后的事你都知道了。”

卡特点点头，她张了张嘴，迟疑了一下才说道：“你没必要那样想的。”

“哪样想？”巴基不解的反问。

“说真的，我觉得我对史蒂夫没有多少帮助，你先别开口，听我说完。这段时间我在帮突击队的哨兵们，我也确实做到了，但是史蒂夫，对他我无能为力。是你在帮他。你们在一起的时候他的精神总是相当稳定，而且霍华德给他的抑制剂其实只是生理盐水罢了。他说他在做个实验，我现在大概明白他的猜测。你的能力一直都在，只是你没法主动控制他。霍华德给你的抑制剂只是把它和你本身隔绝了，让它不会影响到你，它凭着本能去帮助结合对象。你并不像你认为的毫无用处，实际上对于史蒂夫，你比任何人都要重要，不可或缺。”

“……我的能力不会伤害到他吗？如果我的能力完全失控，伤害到大家怎么办？”巴基的脸白了，“史塔克怎么能不事先告诉我们就这样干？！你应该早点告诉我们。”

“别指责我，詹姆斯，我也是昨天才知道。”卡特皱眉，“所以我今天就告诉你了。”

“你会告诉我是因为你以为我把自己当废物，”巴基突然觉得内心充满怒火，这不对劲，这不应该，卡特没有错。他之前确实有类似这样的想法，但是他控制不住——他脑海里出现一个声音，打死她。她是个肮脏的英国贱货——这不对——撕开她，看看她皮肤下的血有多肮脏——

“你——”巴基眼里满是恐惧，他看着卡特，“快打晕我，喊史蒂夫来。”他的声音听起来支离破碎，下一秒他看着自己的手朝卡特的脖子伸去。

卡特躲了开去，然后她拿起了什么东西重重的砸在巴基的头上，他软软的倒在地上，庆幸自己没有做出可怕的事情。

 

巴基醒来的时候，发现自己被束缚带固定在病床上。手腕和脚腕都被手铐铐在床栏杆上，一条白色的束缚带从他的双腋下绕过胸口，反系在床头，这样他上半身基本没法挣扎着乱动了。昏暗的营帐里只有一盏油灯，阴影投射在顶部，像是一只巨大狰狞的黑色怪兽。

“巴基？”他听到史蒂夫的声音，然后史蒂夫的脸出现在他眼前。

“史蒂夫——卡特，卡特没事吧？”巴基惊讶自己的声音居然如此嘶哑伴随着疼痛，就像是他大喊大叫了很久一样，“我是怎么了？我得和卡特道歉——我不敢对她发脾气。”

“她知道的。”史蒂夫微笑着，伸手抚摸着巴基的脸，“没事的，很快就好了，你先继续睡一下吧。”

吉米医生从阴影里走了出来，看着队长，等待着。

“让他睡吧。”史蒂夫轻声说。

“什么？我不——史蒂夫？史蒂夫你有事瞒着我，有事发生了对不对？我不要睡——”医生娴熟的给了巴基一针，然后巴基的声音低了下去，渐渐悄无声息。

史蒂夫捧着巴基的脸，给了他一个绵长的吻，医生在边上轻咳了一下。史蒂夫分开两个人的嘴，看着巴基的脸，眼里充满了决心。

 

他睡得很不安稳，他在熟悉的红色森林和城堡之间奔跑，他记得这里，饱含恐惧。他吓的停不下来，跑的气喘吁吁汗流浃背。他记得自己曾经跳的很高，轻盈的飞跃那些灌木，纤巧的四足动物，落地都不发出过大的响声。他看到了白头鹰，还有那条浑身通红的蛇。

然后他看到了佐拉。矮胖的博士手里拿着一个繁复又奇怪的装置，一个蓝色的方块在其中发出幽幽的蓝光。一具尸体，无数具尸体堆叠在佐拉脚下。那些血漫了出来，四处流淌。

然后他看到了史蒂夫，他的史蒂夫，跟着医生走在一条小路上，那条路看起来平凡无奇，但是最终的尽头，红骷髅站在那里，等待着。


	5. 24

巴基想要喊叫，却发不出声音，他想冲过去阻拦，却发现自己动弹不得，自己的身体软软的摊了下去，他倒下了，感觉到脖子咕嘟咕嘟的流着血，只能歪歪的看着史蒂夫走向危险的境地。他告诉自己，这只是个梦，醒过来就没事了。这不过是和以前的那些噩梦一样的梦境，不用担心，史蒂夫不会那么愚蠢，孤身送死。他有勇气面对极坏的境地，也倔强的不知后退和逃跑，但是他不是傻瓜，至少不会孤身一人以身涉险。这毫无意义。

 

但是另外一个声音又告诉他：这是事实，这是正在发生的事。

 

他陷入了恐慌之中，只希望赶紧醒来。如果能醒来就表示一切只是个梦而已。他会告诉史蒂夫这个梦——

 

“史塔克，你确定你的设备有用？”卡特一脸担忧，“我真不敢相信，我们就这样让史蒂夫去了，我们居然就被他给说服了。”

“绝对的，”史塔克一改以往那副嬉皮笑脸的表情，严肃的盯着从九头蛇武器上拆下来的蓝色结晶体。“我们现在也只有相信队长了。而且计划本身毫无破绽不是吗？尼克他们已经出发了，不会出问题的。”

卡特叹口气，注意到史塔克盯着那蓝色结晶体看的表情，这引起了她的好奇。

“这是上次让实验室爆炸的东西？”她记得之前实验室爆炸后的现场，那感觉像是被好几个T的炸弹轰炸过一样，“难以置信只是这么小的东西。”

她透过加固的防弹材料做成的容器看着里面的结晶体，它泛着蓝光，似乎盯着看越久，就越觉得那光芒耀眼，让人难以移开视线。

“是的，而且这玩意不光是炸弹那么简单。”史塔克一脸严肃，“我分析了它内在构成，还有九头蛇这造型奇葩的武器，不是我说，如果我来设计，这玩意可以小一半，轻便一半，造型则是时尚又好用，比这种笨重款的好太多了。总之，这个武器和晶体结合在一起，实际上是个充能设备。”

“充能？”卡特有些不解。

“是的，不过有些超出我能理解的科学范畴了。似乎用这玩意每杀一个人，那个人的灵魂就被吸收，储存在这个结晶体里。尼克说过被这玩意击中的人，瞬间就变成蓝光消失了。就象从来没存在过一样，而且那些士兵分队前进，和一艘飞船保持一定的距离。我怀疑这武器可以使用不带线圈的方式就把能量传递回去。就好比我们用电，就得使用流水，煤矿或者别的东西来产生电能，然后通过电线传输给居民使用。他们也是一样，不过是吸收人类当作来源，能量则像是无线电一样，可以不需要有形的电圈进行传输罢了。”

“如果是这样的话，那他们是在给什么东西充能呢？”卡特决定无视掉自己不明白的部分，抓住重点为主。

“不知……感觉和这个结晶体一样，都是超过我们现纬度能理解的东西。也许我们可以从神话传说里寻找一些端倪。厄斯金教授说施密特曾经很着迷于研究神话传说，一心扑在研究北欧神话上，在寻找着奥丁宝藏里的瑰宝——他称为宇宙魔方的东西。42年的时候施密特悄悄的消灭了挪威的一个镇。毁坏了一个教堂，似乎带走了模样东西。有幸存者说有种闪烁着蓝色光芒的方块物品。”

“这都是你这几天收集到的？真是让人印象深刻。”

“虽然我很想说这都是我的功劳，但是我的自尊不允许我这样干。都是厄斯金教授自己做的研究。在汤姆大叔把他从纳粹手里解救出来之后，有一段时间并不知道他的能耐，认为超级士兵药剂只是一个传说。厄斯金教授那段时间看来太闲，于是相当关注施密特的动向——你知道红骷髅杀了他的妻子吗？这混蛋看起来很擅长用一个人的挚爱去威胁人。就好比巴恩斯之于罗杰斯一样。”

“谁能想到我们之中有一个叛徒呢？还是能接触到我们每一个人的随军医生。”卡特咬牙，“也许出问题的是更高层的那部分，杀死厄斯金的那个刺客还是参议员亲自带进来的，似乎没听说有什么后续审查。”

“我们的防备漏的和筛子一样，”史塔克叹口气，“我觉得很有必要组建一个属于US的特殊组织，隐藏在阴影里，不为人所知。目标太大就容易被渗透，被刺探，被左右。”

“这个日后再说，”卡特挥挥手，“那巴基怎么办？我们要告诉他一切吗？”

“现在还不行。”史塔克皱眉，他现在把容器小心的收了起来，走到墙边的保险柜里，没有避开卡特的视线，输入了密码，把容器和其中的结晶体装了进去。

“保险起见，这个东西我也先锁起来。希望红骷髅那边不会通过这玩意来刺探我们——不过结晶体没有五官，应该不至于那么神，把我们的对话也能传输过去。”史塔克搓着手，今年的冬天实在有够漫长，都开春了却还是那么的冷。

“毕竟我们没有办法判断红骷髅对巴基身体的控制是否真的断开了，如果我们告诉巴基全部计划，而红骷髅又在那边窥视到一切的话——我们没法冒这个险。”

卡特没法反驳他。

她还记得之前那恐怖的一幕。

当时她把巴基打晕之后，还没出门史蒂夫就闯了进来。就像是他知道这里发生了什么事一样。史蒂夫那瞬间的眼神让卡特感到害怕，他自己也意识到了，所以最后他道歉了。

他们才把巴基抬到床上，卡特结结巴巴的描叙了刚才发生的事之后，巴基醒了过来。

但是那并不是巴基本人。因为那笑容太过邪恶，带着一丝志得意满的神色。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯。美国队长。我一直期盼和你再次见面。如果你不想失去你的亲密爱人——天知道我透过魔方看到你们干那事的时候吐了多少趟——你就自己来找我。”这个人用着巴基的话如此恶毒的喊着史蒂夫的名字，这让卡特一阵颤抖。史蒂夫倒是看起来毫不动摇，只是冷静的回答道。

“你是谁？我怎么去找你？”

巴基发出了被噎到的声音，“是了，你只和佐拉打过照面。我是施密特，你可以称我为红骷髅。不要以为你上次凭运气摧毁了我的一个基地，你便赢了。九头蛇砍掉一个头，会再长出两个来。我会让你看清楚，看清楚我能做的……你就在这里等着，我会让我的人联系你的。不要想着做小动作，巴基便是我们的耳目，他看到的我能看到，他听到的，我也能听到。”

“所以我们一直找不到九头蛇的下落。因为你们知晓我们的计划，早一步就离开了。”

“是的。便是这样。”巴基现在坐了起来，他抽出自己的配枪，“而且我可以轻易的让他这样做。”黝黑的枪管轻松的塞进了巴基的嘴里，然后他按下了扳机。

“不！”史蒂夫想冲过去，发现枪没有响动，红骷髅把枪拔了出来，开心的说，“碰，这次没有子弹，下次可就说不准了。”

“这是魔法吗？还是什么催眠术？”卡特找回了一点冷静，“还是你把巴基替换了，伪装自己是他。我们都知道你没有脸，戴人皮面具是你的老爱好了。”

“小妞，你现在荣升我的死亡名单第三位了，就在史蒂夫的后面，感到荣幸吗？这都是你们没法理解的更高层次的科技的力量，等你死的时候我会解释给你听的。”红骷髅阴沉的说。

史蒂夫看着红骷髅，突然觉得全身的力气都被人抽空了。刚才巴基扣下扳机的动作实在是让他吓得不轻。他知道眼前的人不会是其他人假扮的，他知道巴基的气味，还有心跳的频率，呼吸的轻重，这就是巴基，只是被红骷髅不知道以什么方式控制住了。也许是因为血清？他能想到的巴基和其他九头蛇基地幸存者的不同点，便是那该死的血清了。

“是血清的缘故吗？”他艰难的开口，“我会去的。但是你得先把巴基还给我。”

“啧啧，那不可能，我还没拿到赎金，怎么可能把人质还给你？”红骷髅微笑着，“不过我可以暂时先把他还给你，我的人很快就到。”

随着他的话音结束，巴基又躺回了床上。

这个时候营帐的帘子被掀开了，吉米医生走了进来。

“队长，你跟着我走一趟吧。”他微笑着，“这是九头蛇的要求。”

 

巴基是被呛醒的，一阵烟包裹住了他，让他咳嗽不止。他睁开眼睛，发现自己可以动了，挣扎着爬了起来，喊着史蒂夫的名字。但是已经没有树林，阴暗的陷阱和史蒂夫了。这里是一片黑松林，脚底下的土潮湿松软，新掉落的针叶覆盖在黝黑的泥土上，林子里很暗，抬头只有几缕阳光从树叶的缝隙里射下来。

这还是在做梦吗？他想着，自己这是在意大利吗？但是更像是他小时候去过的黄石森林公园。他闻到了一些硫磺味。然后有几声细微的鹿鸣。

他的脚自己动了起来，似乎有人在前面牵引着他一样。他回想起之前那场噩梦，自己脖子流着血倒在了地上——脖子上没有伤口，但是那生命随着鲜血一起流逝的感觉十分鲜明，就象发生在几秒钟之前。他不由得捂住了没有任何伤口的脖子，过了几秒才强迫自己放开手。

松树林开始稀疏了起来，远处有一栋房子立在空地上。那房子很眼熟，他记得那扇老是关不严的窗户和素净的窗帘，还有红砖砌成的墙体，虽然现在它破败不堪了，但是那便是他曾经的家。他记得自己的房间在二楼，史蒂夫留宿的时候两个人就挨在一起睡在床上，盖着同一张被子。

他推开门，走过客厅，踩着咯吱作响的楼梯，来到自己的卧室门前。

里面有小动物走动的声音。

他把门推开，迎着月光，他看到了一只小小的鹿，他想起来很久以前的那个夜晚，他十四岁，第一次看到它的情形。

那只鹿蹦达着，然后消失了。

巴基睁眼，醒了过来。


	6. 25

刚醒来的时候巴基做好又是新的一轮梦境的准备。但是很快他便意识到自己是真正的清醒了过来，而不是困顿在梦境里。他回忆着梦里见到的场景，史蒂夫向红骷髅的陷阱里走去，而接着他又看到了自己的精神动物。他平静的躺着，虽然不知道自己为何会如此镇静。

也许是药物的副作用。他的头有点隐隐作疼，思维也显得过于迟钝，只是重复回味着梦境里发生的事。史蒂夫。红骷髅。十四岁的那年。还有那只窗台上的小鹿。

他闭上眼睛，想翻个身，但是却动弹不得。

陷入梦境之前发生的事回来了。他想起来自己攻击了卡特，然后被打昏，被束缚在床上，然后史蒂夫和吉米医生在一起，两个人之间有种诡异的氛围。医生给自己注射了药剂于是自己睡了过去。

他张口呼喊，希望有人能够听到，但是另外一方面他绝望的想自己被抛弃了，被一个人关在营地里等死——当卡特冲进来的时候，他为自己这样想而感到羞愧。

在这个世界上，整个宇宙里，史蒂夫都是那个永远不会抛下自己，留自己一个人的人。他可以不信任任何人，但是他不能不相信史蒂夫。

如果史蒂夫现在不在身边，那一定是有他的理由。

“你感觉还好吗，巴基？”卡特看起来相当紧张，鉴于巴基之前企图对她做的事，她紧张一点也是情有可原的。巴基有点难过的想。

“史蒂夫在哪里？”巴基想也没想的开口，接着才意识到卡特的问话，“我感觉还好，就是有点晕乎，还有点头疼。我昨天没有伤到你吧？抱歉。”

“不，你最不用做的就是道歉，”卡特看起来松了一口气，但是仍然皱着眉头，愁容满面。“我一点事都没有，希望不是我让你的头疼的。你知道，之前情急之下我下手有点狠。”

“不，我觉得是药物的问题。”巴基苦笑，“我睡了多久？史蒂夫什么时候离开的？”卡特没有回答巴基的问题，于是他只有自己开口再次询问。

“并没有多久，我想。“卡特看起来相当犹豫不决，”毕竟你和队长的身体代谢率比我们高太多。你现在感觉好了吗？需要我把你解开吗？“

“……如果可以的话。”巴基叹口气，“那么，史蒂夫去哪里了？还有我是不是哪里不正常，我是说，我不应该那样发怒，袭击你的，是不是九头蛇的实验在我身上起了差错，让我变成了一个疯子？或者这就是他们实验的目的。”巴基感觉自己还是异常的平静，似乎这种情况他早就预料到一般。

“不，你并没有疯。但是……让我先把你从这上面放下来再说，好吗？”卡特想了一会，最后微笑着。

巴基握着有些酸胀的手腕，坐在床上，接着再次询问卡特，”史蒂夫去哪儿了，佩吉，你得告诉我。“

他很少叫她佩吉。而且他的语气异常的平静，似乎没有半分被无视问题的愤怒和不耐。

“哎哟，两只爱情鸟一只离了另一只就不能活啊。真让人羡慕。”史塔克大咧咧的走了进来，“我觉得你应该先关心下你的身体状况，你难道不好奇你的记忆是如何被篡改，你又是为何如此喜怒无常，变得都不像你了？”

“你就不怕我现在就发怒给你看，揍你一顿吗？”

“不，会那样做的说明那就不是你了，我们就得把你继续捆在床上，免得你伤害别人或者你自己。”史塔克说的意有所指，但是巴基暂时还不明白。

他跟着史塔克和佩吉去了实验室，史塔克说有东西给他看。

那个发着微弱蓝光的结晶体被从保险柜里拿了出来，边上还放着那把拆开了的九头蛇的武器。

“这是我们带回来的战利品。它有什么问题吗？”巴基问道。

“这个其实是一个充能装置。你在九头蛇基地有没有见过一个神奇的立方体或者是类似这样的结晶体的东西？也许会大不少，能有你的巴掌大。”史塔克指着结晶体问道。

“并没有。我们大部分时间都在劳作，只能看到这些武器零件和一些喊不出名字的东西。在左拉的实验室我大部分时间都是昏迷的，就算有你说的立方体我也不会注意到。”巴基回答，“那是什么？你要让我看的就是这个吗？”

“是的。我认为这就是造成一切的根源。”史塔克拿出一叠资料，“我分析了你的体液构成，有部分和这个晶体的结构相似。本来我以为是红骷髅的血清里添加了这种物质，后来我们发现其实是有人往你的抑制剂，或者说是隔断剂里添加了它。”

他把资料递给巴基，后者没有伸手接过。

“我不认为我看的懂，上面写就像是古埃及文字。你解释就好。”巴基耸耸肩。“你们发现是谁干的了没有？如果他还活着我乐意自己去搞定他。”

“嗯，发现了，确切的说是他自己站出来的。总之这个东西，让你的身体变得容易收到对方的操控，就像你是提线木偶，而他们躲在一切的后面操纵着这一切。你需要坐下来吗？椅子给你。你的脸色看起来相当不好。”史塔克愿意的时候，可以相当体贴。

巴基摇摇晃晃的在椅子上坐下，他现在感觉比刚苏醒的时候还要糟糕了。

“所以我们一直遇不到九头蛇，不是因为他们蛰伏了，而是因为他们主动的避开了我们。”巴基苦涩的开口，“就是说他们能够看到和听到我所说的？就像是哨兵和向导之间的感应一样，不过是加强版的。”

“恐怕是的。”卡特说，“至于队长……”

“我在昏迷的时候干了什么？”巴基打断了卡特的话，直直的盯着她的眼睛，在那里面他看到了一丝惊慌，“我被你砸昏之后一定发生了什么，不然你们不会对待我像对待一个疯子，把我五花大绑的固定在病床上。如果不是出了什么事，史蒂夫绝对不会那样干的。”而且他还不加解释，让医生迷昏了自己。突然巴基意识到那个主动站出来的九头蛇间谍是谁了。只有医生，每次注射都是医生操作的，只有他有机会……

“红骷髅就象个灵媒一样上了你的身。至少在我们看来就是这样。”史塔克说道。

“他干了什么？”巴基瞬间觉得一阵恶寒，“他用我的安全威胁了队长？所以……队长现在一个人……”他的声音越说越小，最终他只是动了动嘴，一点声音也发不出来了。他觉得空气突然变得稀薄，他必须大口喘息，周围的一切变得遥远，卡特似乎说了什么，史塔克也许也说了什么，但是他一点也没听清。他只能想到史蒂夫，他的史蒂夫现在一个人去自投罗网，把自己的生命心甘情愿的交到红骷髅手里，而这一切只是因为他——

有个热乎乎的东西在蹭着他，伸出舌头舔舐着他的手指，他的手指关节发白，因为他用力的捏着自己的大腿，那是他的精神动物，但是现在他看不到它，就象它是隐形的。

巴基闭上眼，脑海里浮现窗台上的惊鸿一瞥。他当时吓得够呛，还以为自己见到了幻觉——第二次他以为自己花了眼，第三次他清楚明白的知道它是什么。然后他拒绝承认，害怕觉醒，因为他不想和史蒂夫分开。

史蒂夫。

 

“巴基？！”卡特焦急的摇晃着巴基，“你还好吗？”

史塔克比较直接，冲上来就准备给巴基一耳光，但是被巴基抓住了。

“我看电影里都是打耳光，一直很想试试。”史塔克解释道。

“我没事。”巴基之前的状态可完全不像是没有事。他整个人呆滞在那里，似乎被人按下了暂停键一般，对史塔克和卡特的话一点反应也没有。

“红骷髅还说了什么？”巴基平静的说，“他现在还能控制我的身体吗？”

“据说只要停止摄入他的特制配方，就会失去对你身体的控制权。”史塔克和卡特交换了一个惊疑不定的表情。

“我一天前才使用了抑制剂。”

“这和抑制剂无关，主要是看这玩意的半衰期，根据我的计算，大概半衰期是24小时。我想明天应该就能足够安全了。”现在巴基看起来冷静下来了，史塔克心想还好我并没有告诉他史蒂夫并不是一个人，尼克他们稍晚一些时刻出发，他们会和史蒂夫里应外合，一举捣毁红骷髅的老巢。

不管红骷髅想让队长看些什么，那都是会是他最后一次的展示。

这个计划没法告诉巴基，因为他们没法排除红骷髅还在后面窥探的可能。

“你们当真就让史蒂夫一个人去了吗？”巴基低着头只看着地板，他故意不去看史塔克和卡特。他猜测着，史塔克和卡特可能正在盘算着一个谎言——他们当然不可能让史蒂夫一个人去。但是他们不能说出来。可是，如果只是万一，他们真的让史蒂夫一个人去了呢？周围的人对美国队长似乎都抱着他不可战胜的信念，似乎觉得史蒂夫是钢铁铸造，不知疲倦和疼痛，也不知失败滋味。他们用看半神的眼光看他，崇拜他，赞誉他。

如果史蒂夫真的傻到成功的说服了他们，就巴基对史蒂夫的了解，他非常擅长说服人。

“我……”卡特清了清喉咙，“我们劝他不要去，但是他坚持要……他说这是一个把九头蛇一网打尽的机会。”卡特斟酌着字句，不知道自己是否应该透露太多。但是同时她又想到，如果九头蛇在通过巴基监控这边，他们也会好奇史蒂夫是否真的会一个人去，红骷髅看起来不是什么单纯好骗的坏蛋，那种只存在于小说和传说之中。

他们也许应该对巴基透露一点东西，让九头蛇相信史蒂夫真的是一个人前去的。

“我相信他，卡特。”巴基抬起头，现在他让自己视线集中在实验桌上，“我知道你们现在不能透露太多……我理解。我觉得在我又传递出更多信息之前，我最好是一个人呆在营帐里对不对？”

“我想……可能是的。”卡特说，“史蒂夫说他一个人就可以，尼克想跟着去，但是他不愿意冒险，说他们会是一个累赘，如果他们跟上，他还得分心照顾他。”卡特的表情无懈可击。

巴基暗暗的松了口气。他的身子摇晃了下，几乎支撑不住了，想想史蒂夫。他想。于是之前让他平静下来的力量又一次起了作用。而且他现在确定了，史蒂夫不是一个人去的。他绝对不会说嚎叫突击队的队友是累赘。

“我知道了。”巴基闭上眼，史蒂夫。他再次在心里默念这个名字。

鹿的触感又回来了，它似乎在蹭着自己的裤腿，表达着安慰的意思。

这让他想起另外一件事。

巴基站了起来，第一次觉得实验室里的灯光如此耀眼。

“那我回营帐了。”他的语气就像以前一样平静自然，他想自己也许太平静太自然了。但是他没力气去做更多的伪装。

“你确定不用我们谁陪你吗？”卡特的语气里透露出毫不掩饰的担忧。

“不用，我才是那个总知道怎么照顾好自己的人。”巴基惊讶的发现自己居然还笑了一下。

“对了，我听卡特说我的抑制剂其实可以称为隔断剂？”他回头对史塔克说。

“啊，是的，”史塔克显得有点吃惊，他不知道巴基为何会转移话题，“它只是让你的能力陷入一种……怎么说，休眠状态，不会伤害到自己也不会伤害到别人。或者说是把你的能力压制到正常的水平，可能比那还稍弱一点。史蒂夫身体里的血清或是别的东西也能起到这个抑制作用，虽然我目前仍然不知道其原理。”

“那有针对抑制剂的中和剂吗？”巴基看着史塔克，他对史塔克第一次对他提到抑制剂和他真的拿出抑制剂成品之间的速度印象相当深刻。史塔克是一个动作很快的人，他不是那种会思前想后，或者去花费几天时间去申请书面文件或者当事人同意才开始动手的人。他相信既然史塔克都把这件事告诉了卡特，那么他肯定为此有所准备。

他猜对了。

“我连卡特都没告诉，你是怎么知道的。”

“猜的，你信不？”

史塔克打开保险柜，他用身子挡住了自己按密码的锁。

“出了医生的事，我不敢把这些东西都随便放在外面的架子上了。”他解释道。

他拿出和抑制剂瓶子很相似的茶色玻璃瓶，这个更细长一点。

“目前成品都在这里了。”史塔克把它放在桌子上，他开始解释，“你知道，我没打算说让它派上用场，我只是想既然做了抑制剂，那做点中和剂出来也是应当的对不对？就像有毒药就得有解药……”

卡特现在怒气冲冲的瞪着他，用一副等下有你好看的神色看着史塔克。

“在我回去之前，你可以把我的抑制剂给我吗？”巴基说，“我觉得我一个人呆在营帐里比较好。明天我也不打算出门。现在我也不相信其他人给我注射了，我可以自己给自己打针。”

“你知道怎么注射吗？”史塔克有点犹豫，“我可以明天亲自给你注射。”

“史蒂夫以前生病的时候，我也照顾他好几次，打针就是那样练出来的。他妈妈可是把自己当护士的经验都传授给了我。”巴基轻松的说，“当然，你要是尽早开发出口服的药剂就好了，这样他下手的机会就少一些。”

史塔克又一次打开了保险箱，拿出了抑制剂。

巴基拿过了抑制剂的茶色瓶子，转身往外走去，但是不小心踉跄了一下，扶了一把桌子。

史塔克上前扶住了他，“你确定你没事吗？”

“我很确定。”巴基说道，声音不大却充满坚持，那个茶色的瓶子被他抓在手里。

“我送你去营帐吧？”卡特上前，从史塔克手里接过巴基的胳膊。

“……好。”巴基点点头，“我决定睡一觉，现在我头又开始疼了，估计是之前的安定药效的副作用吧。”

卡特把巴基送回了营帐，帮他盖好被子，又倒了一杯水放在床头柜上才离开。

 

“他还好吗？”史塔克叹气，“你看到他的脸色没有，可怜的家伙，他一定很担心却还故作坚强。”

“我不知道，史塔克，我不知道。”卡特似乎觉得过于寒冷，双手抱着自己，“我觉得他应该知道史蒂夫不是一个人去的。他明白了，我之前说的那番话，他应该知道史蒂夫不是一个人去的。我就担心红骷髅不会以为队长真的是一个人去的，他要是做好准备，杀死了史蒂夫和突击队的成员怎么办？”

“这是队长的计划，我们得相信他。”史塔克轻轻的把手掌放在卡特的肩膀上，给她一点安慰。“吉米当时在一边监视我们，我都不知道尼克弗瑞是怎么明白队长的意思的。我们得相信他们。”

“希望如此……”卡特疲惫的在椅子上桌下，用掌心揉着紧皱的眉心。

“现在我们来谈谈那个抑制剂的问题。”卡特脸色很难看，“你真的是出于科学研究才研制着东西的吗？真的只是为了满足你的求知欲望？我可从来不知道你是这么高尚的一个人。”

“至少有部分，我是真心的想试试能不能做出中和剂的。”史塔克有点心虚的看着桌子上的药瓶和结晶体。

“谁的命令？”卡特单刀直入。

“没有谁……我自己的想法。”史塔克说，一脸真诚，“真的，我只是觉得他的能力那么强，也许某天可以救我们所有人的命。”

“用他的命？”史塔克可以听到卡特咬牙的声音。

“我们有抑制剂，如果来得及，是可以不致命的……你知道的，”史塔克开始收拾桌子上的东西，把他们分类放进保险柜，“我也只是有备无患，以防万一……等下，不好！”

“你不要转移话题——”卡特话没说完，史塔克就急忙把药瓶丢进保险柜，带上了柜门，拉过卡特的手冲了出去。

“巴恩斯——那个混蛋，他拿的不是抑制剂，是中和剂！”

他们赶到营帐的时候，巴基已经不那里了。


	7. 26

“幸会，美国队长，史蒂夫罗杰斯，厄斯金博士的小白鼠。”施密特眼里闪烁着凶光，他脸上挂着笑容，但是那看起来相当不自然，皮肤绷得紧紧的，他的每个词都像是从牙缝里挤出来的。他的英语不错，稍微带点德国口音。这是史蒂夫第一次看到施密特，也就是红骷髅本人。而红骷髅身边站着一个带着眼镜的小个子，他认出来那便是佐拉。他之前在九头蛇基地，进入巴基所在的实验室时，和他打过照面。

吉米医生把史蒂夫带到施密特面前，转交给全副武装的两名九头蛇士兵，便不知去向。史蒂夫本以为他会把自己交接给潜藏在美军基地附近的同伙，把自己迷晕或者蒙上眼带到基地。

史塔克把一个信号器给了卡特，而在离开军营的时候，卡特给了史蒂夫一个拥抱，当着吉米的面。信号器被快速隐蔽的塞进了他的腰兜里。史蒂夫之前还担心如果被搜身怎么办，但他大胆的让美国队长本人开着史塔克特地制造的队长专用摩托来到红骷髅所在的基地，也压根没搜身这回事儿。这种有恃无恐的模样让史蒂夫印象深刻。红骷髅这样干，是因为他不再害怕暴露，不管九头蛇之前偷偷摸摸的在搞什么鬼，他们现在想必都已搞定了。

史蒂夫打量着这间充当临时会客室的房间，穹顶是玻璃窗，而红骷髅身后则是铁门，传来有节奏的列队踏步的声音。史蒂夫无视了红骷髅的开场白，试着扩散自己的五感，想找寻一些有用的信息。但是什么也没有发觉，他的感觉似乎变得迟钝了。从踏进这房间开始，他就觉得自己的能力被压制了。现在他更确信了这点。有某种力量，某种超现实的东西，遍布在空气里，就象一层又一层的铅网，把他整个人罩在里面，密不透风。

他冒险加大了一些能力，他的白头鹰焦躁的尖叫了几声，在警告他不要太过使用能力。他可承担不起在这里神游的后果。那就让自己变成砧板上的好大一块肉，任由红骷髅宰割。

“别白费劲儿了，强大的美国队长，”红骷髅在美国和队长之间拉长了音节，聋子也听得出来其中的讽刺味道，“你本可以干一番大事业，但是却穿着可笑的国旗制服，举着盾牌——是这一面吗？佐拉，他是怎么跳的？胸口有星星的男人，永远所向无敌？我可是好好欣赏了你的那些可爱的电影片段。不瞒你说，那歌词虽然可笑，但是曲子的确不错。”

红骷髅举着盾牌挥舞了一下，便嫌弃的把星盾丢到一边。

“你记得履行承诺。我已经到了，红骷髅。”

“哈，其实你人不来，只要不摄入我的特制添加剂，我也没办法操控巴基的身体。那种添加剂当时我做的很仓促，还没完善……”红骷髅顿了顿，“呵呵，希望你不要觉得我骗了你。”

史蒂夫松了口气。

“我很好奇，看了你的资料，不到90磅的病痨鬼，瘦的还不如一只猴子。但是他选择了你，你身上有什么特别的，让厄斯金看上了你？嗯？”红骷髅走近史蒂夫，他的眼神就象毒蛇一般，吐着信子研究着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫松口气，接着厄斯金博士的脸又浮现在史蒂夫眼前，他头顶微秃，带着一种悲天悯人的微笑，饱经风霜和痛苦。虽然两名九头蛇卫兵把史蒂夫的胳膊反扭在背后，但是他还是耸了耸肩，就像巴基爱干的那样。

“我只是一个来自布鲁克林的小个子。”

红骷髅愤怒的照着他的脸给了一拳，他拳头真够硬的，史蒂夫第一次意识到这个人也是注射了血清，力量大为增强。他挺直了背，虽然巴基看到了会骂他傻乎乎的，挨打了还非要站直了给对方继续揍的机会。

“美国人总如此自以为是，你觉得这很幽默？”红骷髅又给了他的脸一下子，接着冲着他的胸口，然后是肚子，最后那下格外用力。那里总是会让人痛苦的站不住，只能发出痛苦的哀嚎。红骷髅享受这种时刻，他是制造痛苦和恐惧的行家里手。

但是史蒂夫仍然站在那里。他只是稍微弯了下腰，甚至都没多哼哼几声，便又挺直了脊背。他看起来高大而不可征服，红骷髅内心深处不由得畏缩了。他停止了殴打。

“我只是实话实说。”史蒂夫因为身体上的痛苦而带些喘，他感觉自己有几根骨头被打裂了，但是没关系，这不会影响到他的行动。

红骷髅盯着他，似乎想判断这个人是在说实话还是在嘲讽自己。他一伸手，一个九头蛇卫兵从阴影里走了出来，手里托着一条温热的毛巾，还冒着热气。红骷髅抓起它擦了擦自己的手，似乎刚才揍美国队长那几下就玷污了他高贵的日耳曼人的皮肤一般。

史蒂夫只是想着卫兵如何保证毛巾的温度？让它一直是热乎的。鉴于现在寒冷的天气，这可相当不容易。难道那些卫兵躲在阴影里，守着一口塞满毛巾的消毒柜，下面点着炭火保持他们的温度吗？这个场景太好笑了，史蒂夫不得不笑了起来。

这让红骷髅皱紧了眉头，更加火冒三丈。

“罗杰斯队长，你还有心情笑。”他的声音冷的让佐拉的血都要冻上了，他颤颤巍巍的跟在红骷髅身后，就像是一个尽职尽责的影子。“等你知道我邀请你来的理由之后，不知道你还笑不笑的出来。”

“你把这叫邀请？看来我们对邀请的定义大不相同。”史蒂夫说道。

“本质是一样的。”红骷髅转身就走，佐拉连忙跟了上去。

两个卫兵松开了史蒂夫的胳膊，端起造型奇特的枪，把枪口对准了史蒂夫的后背。史蒂夫跟在红骷髅背后，他一方面好奇红骷髅准备让他看什么，一方面他得找个机会发射行动信号给尼克。

他们穿过了一条走廊，这里的风格和之前的九头蛇基地一致，头顶上一条粗长笔直的钢筋，一圈圈凸出的金属骨架卡在凹槽里，固定住墙壁和天花板。他们似乎在一条蛇的骨架里穿行。史蒂夫注意到一条红色的蛇像条红色的细长围巾，缠绕在红骷髅的脖子上。它冲着白头鹰吐着信子，发出嘶嘶的声音，似乎在挑衅一般。

白头鹰看到它出现的瞬间就支起了羽毛，它很愤怒，相当的愤怒。史蒂夫能感觉到，他先是疑惑，接着就明白了：它是杀死鹿仔的凶手。

他伸手摸着白头鹰的羽毛，安慰着它，他们心意相通，他知道它能明白自己的意思：伤害过巴基的人，他们绝不会放过。现在姑且暂时忍耐一下。

佐拉必须小跑才跟得上红骷髅的脚步，他从口袋里掏出一条手帕擦着汗，回头看了一眼史蒂夫。他在心里为史蒂夫感到抱歉，同时也很幸灾乐祸。美国队长看起来就像是命中注定干这行的。他高大英俊，还意志坚定，甚至还拥有一个完美的向导，作为主要监控负责人，他被迫看了不少，不管是该看的还是不该看的。

他第一次向施密特汇报他所见所闻的时候，后者一脸嫌弃和鄙夷。“这简直是极大的浪费，和对他们自身力量的亵渎！”那之后红骷髅便下令他只用观看获取资料部分，其他时候就不用记录了。但是为了避免两人床笫之间会说道军事计划，他还是得看着，只是免去了记录之劳。

佐拉一方面尴尬不已，一方面又满怀嫉妒，变得怨恨起来。他曾经有过向导，虽然不如意，但是那也是一位真正的向导。然后希特勒上台了，纳粹开始抓捕犹太人，抓捕向导，征集哨兵。他们用向导和哨兵做实验，试图培育更强大的下一代，厄斯金的超级血清计划就是这个时候提上了议程。他和厄斯金是同事，厄斯金逃走的前一晚，他还劝他乖乖听话，如果不是看他有用，作为犹太人的厄斯金早就进了集中营，变成纳粹桌上的收集品，头发地板和各种标本了。

厄斯金逃走后，他被怀疑参与了美国人对厄斯金的救援活动，最后一个见到他的便是佐拉。对多疑的人来说，这就足以判他死刑。他只有拼命工作证明自己，也许是他那种拼命劲让施密特看对了眼，也许是他无情的对试验品采取各种不人道的行为让施密特觉得愉悦，总之他最后辗转成为了施密特的直属部下。而九头蛇，在施密特的操作下，渐渐的脱离了希特勒的掌控。

柏林的小矮子还以为残次品红骷髅守着破败的毫无建树的九头蛇抹眼泪，却没想到它已经成长为一头怪物，一头和海德拉相媲美的巨大怪兽。而且红骷髅正是因为自身在血清作用下变得残缺而更加疯狂。也只有这种疯狂才能让他想出这样一个计划。他把自己凌驾于所有人之上，把整个地球看成是属于他的试验场。

而佐拉在感到不寒而栗的同时，又有些窃喜。自己总算选对了阵营，站对了队伍。

 

巴基在床上耐心等着佩吉的脚步声远去，他担心女特工会出于关心又折返回来。他盯着床头柜上的水杯，数着数，告诉自己数到一百就下床走人。

他的手一直很灵巧，主要是节奏把握的很对，他总是能知道什么时候可以出手而不会被人注意。他那一下踉跄是故意的，给了他一个把手扶在桌子上的机会。史塔克好心的搀扶着他，而佩吉担忧的盯着他苍白的脸看，他们都没注意他的手指那么一勾，放在桌子上的中和剂就这样到了他的手里，而抑制剂被稳稳的放在桌子上。就算它倒下了，史塔克也会以为是他扶住桌子那一下震动造成的。

他才数到74，就感觉到有东西在拉扯他的床单，他把手伸了出去，一个毛茸茸的小脑袋顶了他的手掌一下，又一下。他掀开被单，急忙的穿好鞋子，多亏他一直都有收纳整齐的习惯，这也是这大半年的兵营生涯训练出来的。他带上战斗背包，然后小心的打开一条缝隙往外看，没有看到卡特或史塔克的身影。只有例行的巡逻兵在惯常的路线上懒散得走着。

他掀开帘子，发现泥土上出现一溜儿细小的蹄印，在黑暗里闪烁着微光。一种失而复得的感动浮上巴基的心头，他感觉眼泪就要满溢出来了。

那蹄印开始渐渐消失，巴基揉揉眼睛，赶紧跟了上去。

他的身影刚没入森林的黑暗之中，卡特和史塔克便赶到了营帐，掀开了帘子。

森林里的泥土是许多年来腐朽的落叶化成的黑土，上面再覆盖着新掉落的叶子，踩上去软绵绵的，走起来一脚高一脚低，有一些倒毙的死木横在路上，还有一些胳膊粗的藤蔓，上面覆盖着尖刺，从寄生的树枝上耸拉下来，挡在路中。巴基好几次都撞了上去，差点戳瞎了自己。

蹄印还在继续，偶尔还有一些动物的鸣叫，远处传来猫头鹰的咕咕声和翅膀扑棱的声音。巴基开始好奇为何自己看不到鹿仔，只能看到那些蹄印。自己就象童话故事里的小拇指，跟着撒下来的鹅卵石寻找出路。

他跋涉了一整晚，累的气喘吁吁，一开始森林的路还比较平坦，看起来像是曾经有人走过，接着林子就密了起来，他得爬上爬下才能前进，甚至还穿过了一条地下河流，他能听到湍急的水流声在脚底下响起，回声很大，传的很远，还有阴冷的风。他打开了战术手电，很快就关上了。他发现自己踩在一条不过肩宽的石桥上，溶洞很大很深，水流深不见底。对黑暗，对掉下去的恐惧让他双腿发软，最后他逼着自己闭上眼，眼前的路反而变得清晰起来。

蹄印还在继续。

巴基给自己五秒钟的时间喘息，他默念史蒂夫的名字，这给了他力量。

他又重新开始前进，跟着那闪着微光的蹄印。

等到巴基重新回到苍穹之下，发现蹄印不见了。他闭上眼睛，耐心的等着自己的小鹿来碰触自己。他目前还没办法和精神动物心灵相通。

他这次又开始数数，到一百的时候，他把中和剂从背包里掏了出来。他的手颤抖得拿不住注射器，于是他在嘴里翻来覆去的念叨着史蒂夫的名字，直到他平静下来。他稳稳的抽了四分之一的中和剂，然后又拿出一个针管，把剩下的都抽了进去，他把安瓿瓶就插在针头上，他拔出四分之一的注射器，把多的那份稳妥的收了起来。只空出一只手来完成这个很不容易，费了他一点时间，让他出了一身汗。

然后他把四分之一的中和剂注射到胳膊肘的血管里，等待着。

 

尼克弗瑞远远的跟在史蒂夫的身后，保持着相当，相当远的距离。远到如果没有信号发射器，尼克弗瑞也没法得知史蒂夫的确切位置。九头蛇的间谍吉米只是一个普通人，他更加不会发现尼克和嚎叫突击队的成员。

感谢之前他们就讨论过这个计划。

一开始他们就怀疑为何一直碰不到九头蛇，每次都是他们刚到就得知九头蛇前脚刚走。一次二次可以说是巧合，一直如此只能说是有内鬼。既然厄斯金博士做超级血清试验的时候都能有间谍闯进去行凶杀人，在前线战场不是更容易混入？毕竟来自世界各地各国的人们都聚集在一起抵抗共同的目标。什么时候混入了间谍也不足为奇。

而之后他们的推论得到了证实，他和史蒂夫商量过也许可以将计就计，直接找到红骷髅的所在，把九头蛇一网打尽。

然后机会就这样来了。

他们跟着信号定位，一路赶到了这处阿尔卑斯山的一处山坳里。这里离美军营地不算很远，就翻越几个山头的距离，九头蛇还自大的铺好了路。虽然他们确实做的很巧妙，如果不是跟着史蒂夫的信号走，他们也不会发现这里有可供车行的道路。

尼克猜测九头蛇需要运送物资，所以才不得不大费周章的修这些隐秘的小道。他还记得九头蛇的那些飞船。不过就目前同盟国节节进逼的现状，九头蛇生存空间越来越小，他们如果起飞一定会被注意到。所以他们才放弃了空中路线支援。

他们现在守在九头蛇的入口处，等待着行动指示。但是信号迟迟没有响起。

“尼克，队长不会是……”有人担忧的说。

“我们要不直接闯进去吧？这都快天亮了。”

“在等一刻钟，没有消息我们就进去。”尼克压低了声音说。

这个时候一种熟悉的精神波动在森林里蔓延着，就象一阵稀薄的雾气，弥漫开来。尼克的黑豹最先反应过来，它兴奋的摇晃着尾巴，然后尼克看到了熟悉的鹿仔，很小，像是刚刚诞生。

它眨着眼睛，看着嚎叫突击队的队员们，所有人都惊呆了。

然后小鹿转过身，回头看着大伙儿，等待着。

“我……我跟过去，你们守在这里。”尼克站了起来，他把枪拽在手里，跟着小鹿钻进了林子。

没几步路，他就看到了昏倒在地的巴基。


	8. 27

史蒂夫跟着红骷髅走到一处极其开阔的空地，若不是抬头看不到星空，只能看到灰暗的天花板，他都要以为自己走到了外面，而不是在九头蛇建在山腹之中的秘密基地里了。这里列满了士兵，排着整齐的队列，几乎毫厘不差。每个人都带着面具，统一制服，看起来就像是一列符号，一群被冠于九头蛇卫兵的机器人。他们毫无感情，站在那里等待着一道命令。

在他们身后有十架漆黑的飞行器，造型像是一道V字，填满了前半截。

史蒂夫希翼看到更多细节，它们的外壳没有缝隙，也看不到铆钉或拼接过的痕迹，就像是它们天生便是如此，一体成型。这不像是地球上能有的科技。史塔克的那些超时代的科技产品就足以让史蒂夫震惊了，而这些——更是显得卓越不凡，像是上帝之手造就。

“看清楚，你觉得她们如何？”红骷髅指着那些飞行器，说，“我会带着你，让你亲眼看着你的失败，看着厄斯金的损失。我本真诚的想让他和我一同分享这无上的荣光。但是他拒绝了我。”红骷髅顿了顿，“我最终将证明他大错特错。我将会变成力量，将变成恐惧本身。我将让每一个人都真正的看清楚我，看清真实的我。”红骷髅伸手拽住耳朵根部的某样东西，然后用力一掀，佐拉不自觉的哆嗦了一下，悄悄远离了红骷髅一步。

红骷髅脸上的皮被整个掀起来，那张脸下面的是只有红色骨架，突出的眉骨和颧骨，那双冷酷的眼睛还在眼眶里，只是没了眼皮的保护。

“我——红骷髅——每个人都将跪下颤抖，他们会在我的名号之下哭号。”

“不，大错特错的人一直是你。”史蒂夫总算知道为何施密特会被人称为红骷髅了，他也想到厄斯金博士曾经和他说过的话。好的变得更好。不能再犯一个同样的错误。是血清让他变得如此疯狂吗？“如果你问我看到了什么，我只看到你的虚张声势，如果你问我感觉到了什么，你以为我会感到恐惧吗？不，我感到的是怜悯。你从来都不知道为何你们这类人总会失败。历史上那些手里拿着刀枪，自以为拥有力量，用屠杀散布恐惧的君主从未得到善终。真正的力量永远不是这些，你可以杀死人们的身体，但是他们的精神会一代一代的传承下去。恐惧也许能让你得逞一时，你没法靠它统治一世。也许我们这一代人会失败，但是总会有人会成功。用恐惧对抗他人的人，最后也只能获得恐惧。”

“哈哈哈——”红骷髅笑了起来。

佐拉跟在他身边，干巴巴的咯咯笑了几声。

“佐拉，你告诉他,”红骷髅给自己倒了一杯酒，一饮而尽，“告诉这个可怜人，还会有下一代反抗的人吗？”

“不会有了。”佐拉神经质的揉搓着他肥胖的双手，嘴角歪斜着，“您的计划成功之后，不会再有了。”

史蒂夫皱眉，“你们是什么意思？”他问。

“注意你的措辞，罗杰斯队长，”红骷髅重重的放下酒杯，“没有什么‘我们’。这个计划从始至终都是我，红骷髅一个人的。”佐拉又一次畏缩了，他再次远离了红骷髅一步。

红骷髅走上一个升降台，史蒂夫被卫兵押解着也站了上去。

“你，等在这里。”佐拉准备跟上来，红骷髅说，“我带我们的美国朋友去见识一下我们的计划。零距离。”

佐拉退了回去，努力的站稳，把双头高举，喊了一声，“九头蛇万岁！”

就像是按下一个开关，下面列队的所有卫兵都举起双手，动作整齐相当整齐，衣料之间的摩擦只发出了重叠在一起的一声嚓。

“九头蛇万岁！”巨大的声音在山腹之间回荡，似乎震天动地。

他们喊了三声，又恢复之前立正站好的姿态。

这场景让史蒂夫一阵反胃。

“怎么了，这样就怕了？”红骷髅注意到史蒂夫表情的变化，“刚才那番话可是冠冕堂皇的很。”

“不，这让我恶心。”史蒂夫皱眉，“他们像机器，而不是人。”

“九头蛇只需要秩序。”红骷髅点头，“感谢你的赞美。人类的感情完全是多余的东西。就好比你落到这般田地，轻易的自投罗网，不正是因为你和你那位死同性恋向导之间的感情吗？我们本身就足够完美，完全无需这些多余的东西。”

“他不多余。”史蒂夫感到愤怒在胸口燃烧，“巴基——詹姆斯巴恩斯不是多余的。”他不想在红骷髅面前喊巴基的名字，似乎那会玷污到这个大家都喜爱的昵称。

“是吗？他让你变得软弱，让你失去判断力，让你只想绕着他打转，让你失去理智，摇尾乞怜。”红骷髅说道，“相信我，没有向导让一切都变得容易很多。”

“你是不会明白的。这和哨兵向导无关。”想到巴基，史蒂夫便感到一阵颤栗。关于巴基，他有很多想说的，有很多话就在嘴边打转，但是他闭紧了嘴。

史蒂夫不认为红骷髅能理解那些。

他们沉默的走上了最大的那架飞机，他们走上舷梯，又往下，然后史蒂夫看到那些造型奇特的导弹。

“这些，里面装满了超级血清。经过上帝的馈赠改进过的血清。这一架飞机上的血清足够让美国东海岸的主要城市的人们都接受改造。”

“你——疯了？”如果说史蒂夫在见过集中营，见过大屠杀，见过关在培养皿里的向导之后还有什么能让他更加震惊，震惊人类的疯狂和邪恶程度，那么这便是了。佐拉的实验报告尼克带了回去，他们在基地和史塔克一起翻阅过，那些被注射过血清的人，数十个哨兵，几百名普通人类，无一例外全部在异变的痛苦中死去。

只有巴基一个人成功的活了下来。

“你知道那会是数百万的人吗？”

“没能活下来的，那便说明他们没有资格。”红骷髅冷冷的说，似乎他没有在谈论数百万人的生命，而是在谈论一些微不足道的事。“活下来的全部都是超级士兵，想想看，软弱无能的人被剔除，只留下强大的被祝福的造物。整个地球经过洗礼之后将迎来怎样的盛世？其他的九架飞机都是如此配置，很快，世界上的主要国家和城市都会只剩下超级人类，超级哨兵。我的工厂还在生产更多的血清导弹，很快每个人都会接受审判和选择。”

“你的飞机——”

“相信我，目前没有能快得过我的飞机的存在。他们连音速的边儿都摸不到，而我的是超音速——还是十马赫，几乎十倍音速。这都拜宇宙魔方所赐。”红骷髅脸上出现贪婪和着迷的神色，看着架设在控制台中央的宇宙魔方。

那个蓝色的立方体处于一套复杂的金属装置的中央，无数管道和精巧牢固的装置把它收纳其中。它的光芒以一种稳定规律的方式闪烁着。

“那些哨兵，你制造的哨兵，他们将会反抗你——”

“不，再也不会了。你以为我会像之前那样犯傻？亲手制造了一个超级向导却把他拱手让人？”

史蒂夫意识到他说的是巴基。

“我本打算让他的向导能力失控，把你们这些哨兵都弄死——但是你的存在，你身上有些东西中和了他的能力。在你身边他一点向导能力都使不出来，接着那个花花公子——坐井观天的科学家，他的抑制剂的确很有效。接着我转念一想，他是多么好的实验材料，极其完美，我研究出了精神控制的绝佳配方。那些被我的血清转化的哨兵，他们会有一个星期的时间完全的听从于我的指令。我相信这足够他们杀光身边的那些幸存者，那些不配活下去的蝼蚁。我会持续给他们洗脑，操纵他们，这一切会是机械的精密控制的。机器永不会出错。”红骷髅又一次大笑起来。

史蒂夫觉得身体一股寒意，他必须得阻止这个。拼了命也得阻止。

他用力往下一蹲，身后的九头蛇卫兵被他拉的撞在一起，史蒂夫挣脱了他们，转身捏住他们的脖子让两个脑袋紧紧的撞击在一起。他们头盔裂开了，史蒂夫松开手，卫兵软软的摊在地上。他们的身体还没砸在地板上，史蒂夫就翻滚躲开了红骷髅射击过来的死亡光束。那是他在史塔克那见识过的蓝色光芒，隐约带着一股寒气和一些模糊不清的尖叫声。地板上没有任何痕迹——而刚才被史蒂夫砸晕的两个守卫不见了。他们噗哧的一声消失在光束之下。

“愚蠢。”红骷髅继续举枪射击，“太愚蠢了。”

史蒂夫按下了信号发射器，白头鹰突然焦躁起来，他挥舞着翅膀扑向某个方向，红骷髅也停下了，他的精神动物，那条红色的蛇充满威胁的吐着舌头，似乎在试探着四周空气中的某样史蒂夫没有感觉到的东西。

白头鹰又飞了回来，似乎显得迷惑不解，红骷髅也是如此，刚才那个瞬间似乎有人把唱针从黑胶碟上挪开，音乐停止了一小会儿，接着唱针又放了回来，音乐从中断的地方继续。

史蒂夫虽然不知道为何红骷髅停下动作，但是他抓住了这个转瞬即逝的片刻，扑倒了他，把那把枪从他的手里踢飞。

白头鹰迷惑的飞了一圈，并没找到它以为自己感觉到的事物。于是它转而俯冲，开始攻击那条红色的蛇。

 

假如巴基不是呆在原地等待，而是往周围试探着前进一小段距离，尼克福瑞或者嚎叫突击队的其他成员会发现他的。他们在九头蛇基地的大门口，离未知的恐惧和无数超级武器不到三分之一英里的距离。他们全神贯注的警戒着周围的一切，尤其是他们的身后。现在他们是罗杰斯队长唯一的后援了，没人想要被九头蛇悄悄的包抄默默的干掉。

但是巴基没有。

他当时没有想到这一点，他只是异常的不安。小鹿没有像之前那样用触碰给他提示。他告诉自己应该等待，但是他更害怕的是也许小鹿本身出了什么事，也许这里它力气用尽于是没有办法再出现，也许这里已经进入了九头蛇的范围所以它因为一些缘故消失了，也有可能这里离目的地还相当遥远。

他有指南针，也有一份地图。但是他觉得自己有更方便更准备的方式去解决问题。

与此同时，他非常担心史蒂夫。

而且，他难以忘记之前，刚逃离九头蛇基地的时候，自己身上向导施展出来是多么的强大，那令人着迷。他想起卡特严厉的眼神，还有她的告诫。就在他失去对身体的控制之前。她说不要对力量着迷，那很危险。

但是那力量能帮助他，帮助史蒂夫，帮助他们所有人。他可以——虽然不知道是怎么做到的——但是他可以扫描周遭的一切，而且是相当遥远的距离。所有人都一览无遗。他也记得自己在实验室里做到的事，只是他得小心，不能像在实验室那次，惊动到九头蛇的人。

他告诉自己要数到一百再采取行动。这是史蒂夫告诉他的方法。巴基总是暴躁易怒，于是史蒂夫告诉他，在干什么傻事让自己后悔之前，数个数。这会让他冷静下来，会让他权衡利弊，也让他不要因为愤怒而一些太过越界的事情。

有时候这样干很有效，大部分时候巴基都明白只是一次徒劳的拖延。

等四分之一的药剂进入身体，药效发挥了作用不过是瞬息之间，那很疼，巴基害怕自己尖叫出声，他的确尖叫了，但是没人听见。

他的身体软软的瘫倒在地，他张着嘴，一部分理智告诉自己记得呼吸，一部分理智让他压制住自己的本能，他现在可以看到周遭了，嚎叫突击队的队员们就在前方——巴基大口喘息着——他开始后悔自己没有尝试就去走了捷径——然后他焦急的，想去找到史蒂夫。

不要去抚慰他们。巴基告诫自己，那很难控制，但是结合也许帮助了他，现在对史蒂夫的担忧超过一切，他不像未结合之前那样热切的想去帮助遇到的每一位处于痛苦和折磨之中的哨兵。

他能看到踩在草地上的蹄子，巴基艰难的抬头，现在的感觉很奇妙，他一部分的意识在找史蒂夫，那是超现实的，像是在梦境里一样飘忽捉摸不定，而一部分的自己，的确趴在地上，体会着人类肉身的沉重和地面的踏实。

小鹿的蹄子消失了，他跟着它，找到了史蒂夫。

就像是跟着一个目录，找到一本书一样。他翻开了正确的页面，找到了正确的那句话。

他看到了史蒂夫，还有红骷髅。那感觉就像自己还在梦境里，周围的一切都模糊不清，变成高速颤动的彩色线条。但是每个人都看得一清二楚，每个人的身上都散发出光芒，像是某种燃烧的人形蜡烛。史蒂夫周遭的光线是金色的，灿烂的金色，而红骷髅身边缠绕着暗红色的丝状物，看起来就像是阴暗湖底缠住人们的水草。

红骷髅用枪指着史蒂夫——情况很危急，史蒂夫没有武器，他的盾甚至不在他手边，而是在离他有段距离的大厅那边。巴基能看到那蓝白红相见的涂装。

史蒂夫按下了某样开关，尼克弗瑞等着那个信号。巴基的思维的一角触手又飞速的爬了回去，发现尼克什么反映也没有。信号被隔绝了。他绝望的想，尼克不知道这里发生的事。

他得干些什么。

巴基伸出拳头，他的意识捏紧拳头，狠狠的给了红骷髅一下。他感觉自己打中了某样东西，触感非常的滑腻，沾满粘液，恶臭难当——接着他觉得那拳头狠狠的砸在了自己头上，他的头疼的要裂开了。

“巴基——？！”尼克的声音显得遥远又飘忽，他又喊了一声，“巴基——你怎么——你没事吧？看着我！集中精神！孩子，看着我！”尼克粗糙的手掌拍打着巴基的脸。

“呼吸！记得呼吸！”

巴基张大嘴，新鲜空气混杂着冰雪的气息涌了进来。巴基觉得头异常的痛，但是他清醒了，他马上就想起史蒂夫的事。

“史蒂夫——尼克！史蒂夫按了信号器——但是你们没接到——”他以为自己喊得很大声，但是其实那却接近耳语。但是尼克听清楚了。

巴基感到一股酸胀的感觉沿着后颈的椎骨往上爬，攀登到顶，这让他颤栗了一会儿，尼克把他扶了起来。

“你还好吗？巴基？”他担忧的说，声音不大。“走，我们去那边——你流鼻血了。”

巴基首先感到的是他的左半边脸一阵发麻，然后一股热乎乎的东西带着酸胀和一些铁锈味流了出来。巴基努力抬高头，现在他的喉咙里都是血味儿了。

“我没事……”他虚弱的告诉尼克，“快去，史蒂夫那——”

他看着四周，并没有看到自己的鹿仔。


	9. 28

28

接下来五六分钟的时间里，巴基整个人浑浑噩噩的被尼克弗瑞扛着，他挣扎着想要下来，用自己的脚去走路。但是他的努力只是一些细微的肢体动作，尼克压根就没注意到。他瞪着眼前晃动的天空，已经是黎明了，他能感觉到一层暖暖的橙色在眼角跳动。  
尼克把他轻轻的放了下来，搁在草地上。其他的人围了上来，低声商量着，不到半分钟时间他们就整顿好了，准备出发。巴基能听到子弹上趟，拉开保险的声音。有人用粗糙的毛巾塞住他的一边鼻孔，拔出来的时候带出一小摊血，里面混杂着血块。他们让他侧躺着，有人把手指放在他的鼻孔下，按压他的颈侧动脉。  
他们快速的说了些什么，然后给他盖上了一件厚实的外套。巴基猜测可能是尼克的。  
然后地面轻轻的震动，人们在离开。  
巴基感到有人在拍打他的脸，他努力的聚焦视线，想看清是谁——他看到了眼罩。“嗨？你就呆在这里，知道吗？史蒂夫交给我们。”尼克说。  
他点点头，表示知道。  
有一些东西，带着泥土和落叶的气味，把他整个人给盖住了。  
巴基猜测自己可能是彻底晕过去了一会儿，但是时间不会很久，他清醒过来的时候听到了不远处的枪声，有只鸟被声音惊吓，扑扇着翅膀从头顶掠过，落下几片羽毛。巴基从树叶堆里钻出来的时候，刚好看到它们落了下来。  
他反手拽住袖管擦了下脸上粘乎乎的地方，血干的很快，现在擦下来的都接近粉末状了。左边脸的表皮还是麻麻的，太阳穴一跳一跳的疼。空气很冷，他每次呼吸都带出白气，不过这也有助于他快速清醒。巴基把盖在身上的外套放到一边，拍了拍自己的脸。  
一阵爆炸的声音响起，硫磺味儿开始蔓延。还有断断续续的枪声，那声响越来越远。说明突击队的成员已经顺利的往前推进了。巴基祈祷他们会在大厅发现队长的盾牌，并且把它带给史蒂夫。他站了起来，感觉到自己恢复了。尼克告诉他让他好好呆着，他也觉得自己应该这样做——如果去了反而拖后腿怎么办？  
他却还是爬了起来，小心的往九头蛇基地走去。感谢突击队，斯普林菲尔德步枪和史塔克特制穿甲弹，门口已经没有活着的九头蛇卫兵了。地面上有好几个深坑，硝烟还没散去，一些残肢和尸体四处散落着。巴基快速的扫了一眼，都是九头蛇卫兵，没有突击队的成员。这让他暂时松了一口气。  
接着他随手捡起一把九头蛇的配枪，还好并不重，只是上面蓝色的光让他下意识的感到不舒服。然后他环视了一眼四周，发现自己走得很稳，之前使用能力的后遗症也完全消失了，他感到自己又是一个健全的战士，所以，巴基觉得自己没有理由不继续战斗。

红骷髅完全不知道事情为何会变成这样，他本来占了上风，他有武器，一击必杀，而且和手无寸铁的美国队长的距离近到闭着眼睛都能打中。他并没打算在基地里就干掉美国队长，本来的计划是让美国队长亲眼见到美国人民在血清之下痛苦哀嚎之后再慢慢的折磨他致死，所以他稍微踌躇了一下，是否要开枪。但是接着他就分神了，一种他曾经经历过的感觉再次出现，然后有某个人，某个看不见的隐形的人物狠狠的拽住了他的思维。那感觉很诡异，他以为自己被人揍到在地，虽然他的躯体好好的呆在现实世界。  
等他回过神，美国队长已经向他扑了过来，把他的武器狠狠的踹飞了，然后他们两个人就扭打在了一起。红骷髅非常愤怒，他的计划，他完美的计划看样子又一次要被搅合了。一拳头狠狠的砸在他的太阳穴，让他头晕目眩，脑子里乱哄哄的，半边耳朵里只有刺耳的杂音，暂时性的失聪了。然后他的精神也受到了伤害。  
白头鹰正在一边非常拼命的撕咬着他的蛇，它卑鄙的对准上次还没好完全的伤口继续攻击。红骷髅挣扎着想要逃脱，他记起来自己还有好几千人的九头蛇部队。美国队长现在狠狠的一脚踹在他的后背，但是这一脚把他踹向了飞机的入口。红骷髅爬起来就往外跑。他准备召集部队，让手下们把美国队长轰成筛子。  
但是他没想到的是门外面浓烟滚滚，他和美国队长在里面肉搏的时候，外面突击队的成员已经毫不怜惜的使用各种热武器把基地炸了个稀巴烂。他愤怒的大叫，直接跳了下去，抢过一名九头蛇士兵的枪。  
“队长！接着——！”尼克的声音响起，盾牌带着呼啸声砸翻了两个九头蛇士兵在空中折返了几次，然后追到舷梯口的史蒂夫跳起来接住了它。  
“谢了——你们来的太晚了!”他举起盾牌，死亡光束击中了盾牌表面，发出噼里啪啦的声响炸裂出一堆蓝色闪光。“错过了我痛殴红骷髅的经典场面。”他一跃而起，带着盾牌砸向红骷髅。  
“现在也不迟！”尼克大笑着，一枪击中了躲在一边准备放冷枪的九头蛇士兵。  
红骷髅躲开了。  
他命令九头蛇士兵围住了队长，他有更重要的事得去做。

史蒂夫轻松撂倒一堆九头蛇士兵，发现红骷髅居然不见了。然后他听到飞行器点火的声音，周围的一切似乎都开始震动，头顶上的黑暗突然裂开，史蒂夫意识到那是天花板在打开，红骷髅准备开飞行器离开。不管他是准备逃走还是准备继续他邪恶的计划，这都是不被允许的。  
“你们得毁了那些导弹！”史蒂夫冲着尼克吼着，指了指那些飞机，然后他自己转身又爬上了舷梯，飞机轰鸣着，发动机的焰火毫不留情的吞噬了一些没来得及躲开的九头蛇士兵。史蒂夫为此感到厌恶，他不是嗜杀的人，也不理解为何会有红骷髅这样丧心病狂的存在。  
他用力砸着飞行器的舱门，平时盾牌都可以轻松切开纳粹那些超级坦克超级飞机的外壳，但是这次它似乎棋逢对手，飞机的舱门只是多了几个凹坑而已。  
“左边！”一个熟悉的声音提醒着史蒂夫，他下意识的往右边一歪，把左边让了出来。一道蓝色的光打中了舱门——他回头，发现刚才偷袭他的九头蛇士兵举着枪，身体歪斜了一下，就往一边倒了下去，露出了站在他身后的巴基。  
“巴基？！”史蒂夫又惊又喜，“你怎么来了？！”  
“走来的！咱们得抓紧时间！”巴基挥舞着手里的匕首，他身上还背着一把九头蛇的枪。  
刚才那没打中史蒂夫的一击居然在飞机舱上打出了一个缺口。  
“巴基？你没事吧？！”尼克注意到这边，满是担忧。他还记得数分钟之前巴基整个人半死不活的模样。  
“我没事了！”巴基回头笑了一下，他爬上舷梯，史蒂夫一把扯住他，狠狠的给了他一个吻。然后两个人相视一笑，史蒂夫让开了位置，巴基举起枪对着缺口持续射击。等到洞口足够大，他们一前一后钻了进去。  
“噢——老天。”尼克移开了视线，专注的射击起越来越多的九头蛇部队。他们逮住了佐拉，后者为了保命，把他们带到了大型停机场兼阅兵场的高台上。那里视线良好，一览无遗，最妙的是有一道特制透明层——那不是玻璃——死光没法攻破它。但是普通的武器居然可以打碎那东西。这是红骷髅特意防备自己人而建的。  
他的多疑和怯弱毁了他和他的部队。总是带着奇怪道具的文斯直接在那上面开了几个孔，突击队的成员就用这里当制高点对着下面扫射。有一部分没占到坑的就从侧面包抄，沿着阴影的部分往停机场后面摸去。他们负责搞定那些飞行器。  
子弹呼啸着伴随着枪火向下倾泄，打开的天花板上是湛蓝的天空，初生的朝阳带来浅黄色的光，脚下的地板在震动，佐拉一脸惧色，害怕的颤颤巍巍躲在角落，九头蛇的士兵们纷纷倒下，而史蒂夫和巴基两个人一起在战斗。尼克突然觉得很快一切就会永远的结束了，战争终将过去，而他难得的允许自己开始展望未来，他从未有过的开始满怀希望的期待未来。  
飞行器轰鸣着，终于起飞了，带着极大的气流和尖锐的响声，爆炸一样的从打开的天窗里冲了出去，眨眼就不见了。

飞行器里倒是相当安静并且平稳，完全感受不到它的超级速度。史蒂夫举着盾牌走在前面，巴基把枪举在手里。他们很快就走到了操作室，那里面空无一人，只能看到外面的云层和天空，还有初生的太阳。放在操作室中央的机械装置上空无一物，宇宙魔方连同那个特制托架都不在那里了。  
史蒂夫上前几步，他发现小屏幕上标记着路线，代表着飞机的小光斑闪烁着，现在他们已经离开了意大利，再往格陵兰岛而去——这飞行速度相当惊人。他试着改变航线但是发现不管按下什么键都毫无用处，红色的德文锁死显示在屏幕上。  
“能联系地面让他们把飞机炸下来吗？”巴基凑了过来，提出建议。  
“不行——我怀疑没导弹能拦得住——时间来不及了。”史蒂夫狠狠的砸了一下操控台的金属表面。  
“红骷髅人呢？”巴基皱眉，他背靠着史蒂夫，环视着四周，每一个可疑的阴影里似乎都会走出红骷髅本人。  
“啊——！”史蒂夫突然一声大叫，抱着头跪了下去，“我的头——”  
“怎么了？！”巴基连忙空出一只手去搀扶他，“史蒂夫？！”  
“你们就是不知道放弃对不对？”红骷髅狞笑着，手里举着宇宙魔方出现在他们面前。在他听到美国队长砸门的声音的时候，他就设定好了航线并且锁死，这架飞机注定会按照航线飞行，把他精心准备的礼物赠送给美国人民。  
“红骷髅！”巴基快速的转身，挡在史蒂夫面前，抬手就是一枪。蓝色的光芒在红骷髅面前唰的一声消散了，红骷髅狂笑了起来，现在拿着宇宙魔方的他似乎又重拾了信心和力量。  
“所以可怜的罗杰斯队长得受苦了。我让宇宙魔方帮了他一把，给他的哨兵力量加强了一点儿，可怜的白头鹰——它正痛苦的在你头顶上颤抖呢。”红骷髅鲜红的表皮抽搐着，他嘴角咧开，开心的笑了起来，“噢，我忘了，你看不到对不对？”  
巴基回头，看到史蒂夫用盾牌撑着身体，眉头紧皱，他紧紧的咬着牙，嘴唇开始流血，接着是他的眼睛，鼻子和耳朵。一道一道血痕慢慢的淌了下来。  
巴基伸手去掏自己的腰包。而红骷髅在他背后举起了枪。

史蒂夫闭紧眼睛，这感觉比他刚觉醒还不会控制力量的时候疼上百倍。过多的信息汹涌的在脑海里横冲直撞，他几乎被自己心跳的声音，血液在血管里流动的声响，还有肠胃蠕动空气挤压发出的响声给压垮了。他一只手紧紧的抓着盾牌内衬的肩带，另外一只手抵着坚硬光滑的金属地板——他能触摸到空气撞击机翼的震动，飞机里每一个零件互相的触碰，还有燃料消耗能量产生带来的颤动。他感到头疼欲裂，脑细胞叫嚣着，争先恐后的挤压着，想要从颅骨里逃出去，他感到有热乎乎的液体从眼睛，鼻子和耳朵里往外淌。  
他睁开眼，刚好看到红骷髅举起枪。  
史蒂夫挣扎着举着盾牌挡在两个人前面，那道光线集中振金盾发出的光几乎要闪瞎了史蒂夫的双眼，而盾牌来传来的震动让史蒂夫以为自己被几吨重的大象撞击了。那是过载的感官，他没法控制——虽然他的理智告诉他这一切都是虚假的。  
他浑身上下都疼痛不已——  
现在他能听到红骷髅在大笑了，那么的刺耳，似乎一切尽在掌握。  
然后——史蒂夫惊奇的发现痛苦消失了，一切恢复了正常，不，比正常还要美好。  
他听到某样玻璃制品掉落的声音，还有一声欣慰的叹息。一具温暖的带着他熟悉心跳声的躯体紧紧的抱住了自己。那个瞬间，对史蒂夫来说，是永恒的，他本在痛苦中无限下落，然后被一张松软的毯子接住了，那张毯子变成了巴基的拥抱，变成了布鲁克林的早晨，烤的焦黄的面包片，外面淅淅沥沥着下着雨，而他轻轻的吻着巴基。  
他眨眨眼，看到红骷髅震惊的脸，他的尖笑变成了尖叫。“这不可能——”  
“打支架……”他听到巴基耳语。  
史蒂夫的盾牌被甩了出去，狠狠的砸在宇宙魔方和红骷髅之间的那个支架上。金属支架咔嚓一声碎裂了。蓝色的微光一闪，宇宙魔方就要掉到了地上，红骷髅狠狠的一把抓住了它。  
然后红骷髅开始大声尖叫，“不——”从他拽住宇宙魔方的手指开始，他快速的被分解，就像是一张纸被烧成了灰，只是这碎片快速的在空中盘旋扭结在一起变成了一道耀眼的光柱，射向天空然后啪的一声，消失得无影无踪。而宇宙魔方本身落到了地上，像什么也没发生一样，闪烁着蓝色的光芒。  
这一切眨眼间就发生了，又一个眨眼，便结束了。  
然后史蒂夫先看到了巴基的幼鹿，它颤颤巍巍的站在它面前，一双眼睛里满是喜悦，史蒂夫伸手想去碰它，但是小鹿晃悠了一下，倒了下去。  
史蒂夫注意到地板上有一根空了的注射器，而巴基的心跳声开始变得微弱起来。

“尼克，这里是罗杰斯，你们那边情况如何？”史蒂夫的声音在控制室里响起  
尼克激动的冲着对话器喊道：“史蒂夫！我就知道你们还活着。我们都很好。红骷髅那渣渣呢？”  
“红骷髅死了，我想。”史蒂夫的回答非常的平静。  
嚎叫突击队的成员都松了一口气，他们虽然已经疲惫不堪，但是却仍然互相拥抱鼓掌，发出欢呼声。  
“太好了！我就知道你们都会没事的！”  
“巴基还好吗？我们这边都搞定了！”  
他们争先恐后的冲着对话器吼着，声音一个比一个大。  
“我听不清——”史蒂夫的声音带点杂音，混杂在一群汉子的嘶吼声里显得有些单薄。  
尼克抬手往下按了按，大家都住嘴了，但是每个人都满脸喜色，他们等着正事谈完，他们有好多话要说，好多事想问。  
“现在好多了——尼克，你们那边完事了吗？”史蒂夫的声音响了起来。  
“都搞定了。有几个人可能逃走了，但是那些导弹都被摧毁了——我确保没有任何超级血清相关的东西残留。”尼克认真的保证。“你们现在在哪？在飞机上吗？需要返航指引吗？”  
“嗨，队长，你们快回来，这下可是立了大功了。”  
“巴基那小子，居然这么安静，平时就他最吵。”  
“你们现在在哪，红骷髅要是能活捉带回来就好了，不过他下地狱也够受的，希望撒旦能好好折磨他。”  
“你们怎么搞定红骷髅的？快说说！”  
“还有巴基的小鹿——他的鹿怎么又回来了!?我确定我有看到——”  
“大家安静些，等队长和巴基回来再说。”  
“我们——”史蒂夫顿了顿，他的声音有些哽咽，“我——红骷髅消失前锁死了飞行器，我没办法取消航线——那些导弹——我得想办法保证导弹不起作用。”  
控制室里死一般的寂静，大家面面相觑，每个人的心都沉了下去，没有人开口打破这死一般的沉默。  
“史蒂夫，”尼克张嘴，他手紧紧握着，指关节都发白了。“不可能没有办法的。你准备——”显示屏上代表飞机的小光点正掠过北极圈的荒凉之地，很快就要出北极圈了。他意识到史蒂夫将会采取的行动，他有点说不下去。  
尼克想大吼，想找个人揍一顿，他想喝酒，想骂人，他想狠狠的踹飞眼前的每一样东西，就在他以为一切都会结束，一切都能变好的时候——事情不应该这样结束。这不公平。  
“史蒂夫，你想想巴基，你们得想办法活下来——你可以让飞机坠毁——座位下总会有降落伞的。”他的声音里显得如此无力。  
“没时间了——”那边的声音顿了顿，似乎有人轻轻的说了句什么，队长远离了话筒，说了句，“巴基，我在。”然后通话咔嗒一声切断了。

史蒂夫对着话筒，巴基躺在他的怀里，双眼闭着，气若游丝。除开脸色苍白过分，还有那些血——他看看起来就像是睡着了。  
飞行器明显的开始向下倾斜，快速的往下坠去，史蒂夫压着操作杆，他没有去看越来越近的冰面，只是贪婪的看着巴基的脸，巴基睁开眼，他的嘴角勾起，巴基的视线在史蒂夫身后掠过，白头鹰紧紧的挨着鹿仔一动不动的身子。小鹿的身影已经开始变得稀薄，就像巴基觉得自己越来越困，疼痛开始变得迟缓，他有许多话想告诉史蒂夫，但是又觉得毫无必要。  
最终他只是轻轻的说了声：“史蒂夫。”  
“巴基，我在。”  
“抱紧我。”  
史蒂夫低下头，用力的抱紧了他。他们的嘴挨在一起。  
然后整个世界眨眼间暗了下来，一切都陷入了死寂和黑暗。

 

70年后。

收音机的声音响起，那是一场他42年的时候亲眼看过的棒球比赛。当时巴基和他一起。  
史蒂夫眨眨眼，他感到身边有一个熟悉的温暖的身体，他转过头去，亲眼确认那是巴基才放下心来。  
他把脸凑了过去，感受到巴基平稳的呼吸，还有他的心跳声，他听到翅膀扑棱的声音，还有小鹿在木质地板上有节奏的奔跑声。  
“嗨，巴基。”史蒂夫发现自己的声音听起来有些颤抖。  
他看着巴基的睫毛扇动，然后看到了那熟悉的蓝色眼睛。  
“嗨？”巴基眨眨眼，他主动凑过来，给了史蒂夫一个吻。  
那是真实的。  
他们拥抱着坐了起来，打量着屋子。  
“我可不知道……天堂看起来像我们在布鲁克林的屋子。”巴基感叹到。床头柜上甚至还有一瓶啤酒，还是巴基最爱的牌子。  
“周围有埋伏。”史蒂夫绷紧了身子，“有好几队人在周围，我能听到他们的心跳。”他冲着巴基耳语。  
“而且有人在往这边走来。”  
巴基起身，随手抓起啤酒瓶在床头柜上敲碎了，拿着瓶口，冲着史蒂夫点点头，站到了门反面。  
史蒂夫打开了门，发现门口站着一个带着眼罩的黑人。  
“罗杰斯队长，”黑人一脸严肃，“还有门反面的巴恩斯中士，欢迎回来，我是尼克弗瑞，不是你们认识的那个。”  
“这是怎么回事？”史蒂夫没有放下戒心，何况这个人还可笑的自称尼克弗瑞。  
“眼见为实，我觉得亲眼看比我说要方便的多。请跟我来。”尼克转身就走。  
“嗨，这个黑鬼居然说他是尼克弗瑞？！”  
“巴恩斯中士，现在用黑鬼这个词是可以被指控种族歧视的。这只是我的一个小贴士，你们怕是要补很多课了。”黑人尼克弗瑞回头，瞥了一眼巴基。  
他们跟着尼克走了一小截路，然后大门打开，外面是一片繁华的新世界。  
“欢迎来到21世纪，罗杰斯队长和巴恩斯中士。”尼克弗瑞最后看着目瞪口呆的两个人，咧嘴笑了起来。


End file.
